An Unexpected Companion
by Louisana
Summary: Bilbo's stepsister/cousin comes with the company. Thorin did not trust that Bilbo had what it takes to survive the wilderness and the capability to steal from a dragon. So he chose her to come with them too, but he also have secret reasons to why her wanted her to join. Disclaimer: I do not own The Hobbit. This is a sequel to POTLM:ALT. (Slow building romance)
1. Chapter 1: A still life

**Chapter 1**

"Bilbo wake up!" I called from the kitchen as I began to fry the eggs. I received no response, "Bilbo?" I called again. Still no answer. I sighed and then continued on the breakfast.

I finished off the eggs and put them on two plates. I boiled some water for the tea and went to the pantry to get some herbs. Along the way I knocked on Bilbo's door, but still he wouldn't response. I reached the pantry got the herbs and also took some scones for the meal.

I walked back to the kitchen and stirred the herbs into the boiling water and buttered some honey on the scones. I put the scones on the plates together with the eggs and poured the finished tea into two mugs. I set the table; there, now breakfast was finally ready.

But Bilbo still hadn't woken up yet. Dang it, I just had to go get him. I don't care if he doesn't like being woken up in the mornings, breakfast was ready and he'd better eat.

But perhaps I should introduce myself first; my name is Belladonna Took II Baggins. I'm the adoptive daughter of Belladonna Baggins née Took and Bungo Baggins. Bag End is my home and I've lived here for as long as I can remember.

You see, my parents Isengar Took and Frieda Brandybuck died when I was only an infant. They drowned on their way to my kin in Buckland when they where traveling with the Bucklebury ferry over the river. When none of them came to Buckland, people began to search for them. And after several weeks of tracings and tens of different search parties, they found them in the river. None knew how it happened, some suspected due to the heavy storm that was terrorizing the night of 23 April.

So my aunt Belladonna and her husband adopted me as a baby and took care of me. They already had a son, but both of their kind souls took me in as one of their own. So I didn't lose the experience of having loving parents and additionally I received a loving, but sometimes unbearable, big brother.

Brother.. Oh yes! Now it was time to wake up Bilbo. I thundered up to his bedroom door and pounded on it.

"Bilbo it's breakfast, come out!" and yet still no answer.

By the love of Bag End. That was it.

I burst into his room, finding him in deep sleep with a dreamy expression in his face. An evil smile spread across my face, perhaps I could punish him for not waking up. I climbed onto the footboard of the bed and prepared for an attack. Then I leaped on him.

"Alas! They're here! They're HERE!" I cried out as I landed on him. In response, he shrieked in horror, asking whom where here. When he realized that it was only me, he pushed me off the bed and muttered some curses. I twirled in laughter and outrage. His face had been priceless.

"What is it that you want?" he grumped as he dressed into his housecoat.

"Breakfast's ready." I gasped through my laughter.

"And you just had to give me a heart attack to tell me so?" he snorted as he walked out of the room.

"Of course!" I yelled after him, "Being a little sister and cousin, it is my duty!"

I followed him out to the kitchen and ate together with him. After we finished our meal, he did the dishes and I went to get dressed. I put on my favorite, turquoise velvet dress and then combed through my corky, bronze tresses.

I met up with Bilbo in the eastern hallway and we began our weekly chores inside the hole. I watered the flowers and cleaned the kitchen, the parlor room and cleaned out the pantry of old and rotten food. Bilbo cleaned the windows, swept the floors and cleaned the bathroom.

Then it was time for second breakfast, but Bilbo decided only to have a smoke on his pipe outside the hole on the bench. I myself took the chance to snitch some berries from the pantry.

As I walked around the hole, chewing on a lovely strawberry, I heard Bilbo talking to someone outside. I went up to the front door and peered out from the window. He was standing on the first step on the small stairway down to the wicket. It seemed like he was talking to someone anxiously, he was fidgeting and gesturing oddly with his long-pipe as he stood out there.

What was he doing?

I swallowed the strawberry and I opened the door, stepped outside and then closed the door behind me. I turned around, to meet a jubilant sight.

By the wicket, right beside our mailbox, stood Gandalf the Grey, leaning against his staff. His wrinkled face was confused and a little angered, but as soon as he lay his gaze on me, a warming smile tugged at his lips. My eyes lit up and I was overjoyed to see him again. How I had missed the old wizard.

"Gandalf!" I cried out as I sprinted past Bilbo and down the steps towards him. He laughed merrily and crouched down as he stretched out his arms, waiting for me to run into his embrace. I flew into his arms and gave him a long, hard hug. "It's so good to see you, my dear friend!" I tweeted. We leaned out of the embrace to look at eachother. He stroke my rosy cheeks and his smile only widened.

"Always so happy and loving." he mused, "It is a joy to see you too, my darling Belladonna!" he said lovingly.

"Oh please call me Bella, will you?" I tittered. He chuckled along heartily. "What on Earth are you doing here?" I asked him. His smile faded a small bit.

"I have come for some errands I have here in Hobbiton. Nothing of a major sake, just some things I must see to." he answered and then his gaze traveled to Bilbo. I looked back at Bilbo, who were looking incredibly annoyed and disturbed. My brow furrowed in confuse, but I dropped the confuse swiftly and then glanced back to Gandalf.

"Would you like to come in for a cup of tea?" I asked him, sparkling with my eyes.

"Oh I'm sorry Bella, but the errands that I have come for I must fulfill immediately. I only wanted to drop by for a minute to see how things were. And I can see that things are uttermost well." he said.

My face dropped. What a shame, but perhaps he could come by later?

"That's too bad, Gandalf. But how about coming by later? Those errands that you have can hardly take more than a day could they?" I gazed into his grey and old eyes.

"Oh no of course not!" he smiled and then rose to his feet. "I shall come by later, but I might run late." he said and began to walk down the road.

"No worries about that!" I chirped, "Supper will be ready when you arrive. Off you go now and good luck with your errands!" I called after him.

"Good morning!" he called back over his shoulder. Then he was gone.

Bilbo snorted offensively. I turned to look at him with a desperate stare. I knew something was going on, from the look on both Gandalf's and Bilbo's faces, it was not hard to sniff it out.

"What?" he asked, noticing my glare.

"What in Baggins name did you say to him?" I sighed mercilessly.

"I didn't say anything!" he defended himself, "It was him blabbering of some sort of adventure and nonsense."

"And what was this _adventure_ and _nonsense_ that he was talking about?" I questioned.

"He did not say." Bilbo mumbled and then began to head back into the hole, " Neither do I care. Come on, we must get going to the market!" he called from inside the hole.

I shook my head and sighed, but followed back into the hole. I did not see why he did not like the wizard. Gandalf was neither mean, bitter or evil! He was the main focus in partys with his magnificent fireworks and set pieces, and the children enjoyed his exciting story-tellings.

Well well, I had gotten what I wanted, he would swing by later which brought me to good spirit.

And then we were off to the market, Bilbo and I. Bilbo put on his dark blue velvet coat and brought a basket for the groceries of tonight's supper and I put on my golden velvet cardigan with flowing sleeves.

We walked down the road of Bagshot and then we strode on the way to the Hobbiton market. As we chatted away about mostly everything, I saw in the distance that Lobelia Sackville-Baggins was walking on the road towards us. My eyes widened and I swiftly interrupted the conversation.

"Lobelia is walking on the road there." I hissed to Bilbo and pointed at her.

"Oh mother… Wait, come here." he hissed back and then pulled me off the road.

He found a bush where we hid behind, lying down on the soft grass. We began to chuckle and snicker uncontrollably, like we were performing some sort of trick on Lobelia. But we had to cover our mouths in order not be heard by her. She walked by, not noticing us and then she was gone.

I burst out in laughter and then rose to my feet.

"She's completely clueless." I said, "The coast is clear, cousin, come on out." Bilbo came out from the bush.

His coat was covered with blades of grass and he began to sweep it with his hands. I walked up to him and helped him sweep his back.

"That was too close!" Bilbo said and chuckled, "If we would've let a single snicker out she would've noticed us right away."

"Indeed she would have." I chuckled along, "I absolutely despise that woman, she's honestly the most dreadful and greedy hobbit I've ever known."

"Couldn't have said it better." he agreed. We continued on sweeping his coat, when I heard a female voice snort behind us

I spun around, to meet the despicable woman the we had just managed to avoid.

"So, are you two going to hide from me now?" Lobelia spat while Bilbo continued sweeping off his coat. He was just about to answer her, but instead I spat back at her.

"Well, given the thought that you are always hankering after Bag End and treating its owner like a dirtbag, is it really odd that we do?" I snapped at her. Lobelia exhaled and looked very offended.

"How dare you, young lady? By my feet! Tooks always butt in business that are not their own!" Lobelia snorted. Now it was my turn to get incredibly offended.

"Pardon me? Firstly Lobelia, you're just as old as I am so you don't have the right to call me _young lady._" I bit out and neared her on the road, with narrow eyes, giving her the evil-eye. She was just about to bring a comeback, but I was quick to interrupt her. "Secondly, calling me a Took isn't offensive to me, because I'm proud to be one. But don't you dare speak of us Tooks like we are a bunch of fools. Thirdly, you don't have the right to tell me what my business is and what not is, _Sackkville-scum_." I snarled at her. Her eyes darkened.

"Is that so? Poor little Bella, who's got no parents." she taunted. "You're not a Baggins by blood and you'll never be! Despicable wench!" she called out at me. I heard Bilbo gasp behind me over Lobelia's cruel words.

"You're so brave, Lobelia." I hissed sarcastically, "Attacking someone verbally and not backing up your words physically." I stepped towards her, my eyes burning of fury.

I came closer to her. Her eyes flickered and she fidgeted a small bit, but she did not leave her spot.

"I'm quite proud over it after all." she sneered and stretched her neck arrogantly.

"Walk away." I growled, lowering my voice.

"No." she persisted.

"Remember last year, Lobelia? Remember when you accidentally _ran into my fist and then cried like a baby over it_?" I said darkly. This was when she actually heeded my warning. Without saying a word, she began to back away and my stare mentally pierced her. She stumbled on her feet as she turned around and then she walked swiftly off.

Last year on Bilbo's birthday party, I punched her. She had verbally abused Bilbo during the party in a private corner, but I had been eavesdropping the conversation and I pretty much lashed out on her. How could someone be so cruel and vile that you insult them on their own birthday? Afterwards, she had run back to her own hole with her tail between her legs.

She had not told anyone of it and neither had Bilbo and I. I bet she didn't tell anyone because she was embarrassed and we didn't tell anyone because we have common sense and moral. You don't go around and brag about punching people, that's just too uncivilized, even for a Took.

Lobelia never makes an approach on me otherwise, because she knows that I am not as nice and forgiving as Bilbo. But she did a poor mistake to jump me with insults of my kin. Some Tooks may be not the wisest, but respect is something that we all deserve, except for Lobelia.

I straightened up and walked back to Bilbo, who was in complete shock.

"What in the world did you say to make her leave?" he burst out in laughter, "She looked like had seen a ghost!"

"Oh nothing special." I replied triumphantly.

"Are you alright?" he asked, his laughter fading away.

"I'm fine. But I don't feel like talking about it." I said and bit my lip. He smiled at me and patted my shoulder.

"Well at least you managed to drive her off." he said, "Even if she said some unnecessary things."

"I'm getting kind of used to it now." I mused and gazed off. "It doesn't bother me as much anymore when people speak of it than what it did before." he smiled at me again.

"Come on, we must get going now." he said and tugged at my arm. I gave into his tugs and followed him.

All of our lives, we had been treated like this by the Sackville-Bagginses. They were the only heirs that Bilbo had and they were well aware of that. Because just a few years ago, I announced to him that I did not want to inherit Bag End when he would perish. The memories would cause too much pain and I don't want to live in a such big hole all by my own.

At least Lobelia had a husband she could spend her days with; Otho Sackville-Baggins, who were no better than her with the attitude. I should punch him as well, just to mark our territory so that they would stay out of our ways until we die. Or at least until Bilbo dies. I've known all my life that I will not die in the Shire.

Some day, I will leave the Shire. It's not that I don't like living here, it's just that I feel like I am already dying, even though I have recently come of age. For 33 years I've lived in Hobbiton and I do not want to spend any more wasting years here.

I want to go and live with the Elves. Just imagine how wonderful it would be, to become an Elf friend. I do speak some elvish actually, I know some basic phrases. I've met one elf in my lifetime, her name was Arwen, which means noble maid in Sindarin.

I met her in the East Farthing woods when I was a small child on 9 years. She was traveling all alone on her way to the Grey Havens, she was to visit a friend of hers. I don't know much about her. All I know is that she lives in a place called Imladris together with her father, her mother had passed to Valinor and she has twin brothers called Elladan and Elrohir.

She was very kind and sweet she was, but she seemed so sad in a way that I cannot describe. You know how everyone always say that Elves has a kind of glow, like they the very stars of this world? Well, Arwen was glowing, but it seemed like her glowing was to an end. Like it was fading out. That saddens me quite a lot somehow, that she no longer find happiness in Middle Earth. I had wished her well on her journey, because I could not keep her company for long. It was almost night when I came back from the woods and my Aunt Belladonna was very upset that I was out alone in the woods.

I wonder where Arwen is today, if she's left Middle Earth or if she's stayed. It would be very nice to meet her again, but she probably would not recognize me anyway...

**What did ya think? Think this one got potential for some adventure? ;) The first three chapters will be a little slow, but in the fourth or fifth they will set out for Erebor. Tell me what you think of the story so far, cause reviews are the best! Hope you enjoyed, I'll update as often as I can. Peace out!**


	2. Chapter 2: Unexpected visitors

**Chapter 2**

Bilbo and I continued on down to the market, where I met up with my friends. Bilbo bought some fish for tonights supper and a huge red book that he'd been quite fond of. As I sat at a table with my friends, eating elevensies, I was watching Bilbo.

I saw him talking to another hobbit by the little bridge over the small river. He held up a big root vegetable that the other hobbit had handed over to him from his little carriage of other vegetables while they were chatting. Suddenly his gaze travelled towards our direction and his face expression went from neutral to cautious, as if he saw someone he did not want to speak to.

As his friend or whoever it was continued on talking, Bilbo ducked under the carriage. What on Earth was he doing? I glanced over my shoulder to look for what he saw, but I couldn't see anything that could've worried Bilbo. I looked back at him and saw that he had now gone over the bridge in a rushing haste, like he now was running away.

I shook my head hopelessly. He's growing more and more paranoid the older he gets. I bid my friends goodbye and went after Bilbo. I followed him back to Bag End in a hasty pace. What or who was he running away from? Bilbo burst through the circular door and before I could step inside he slammed the door shut.

"Oi! I'm out here, ya bloody idiot!" I yelled and pounded on the door. He then swiftly opened it for me and apologized in a dreamily manner. I stepped inside and stared inquiring at him.

"What was all that about?" I asked him.  
>"What was what?" he retorted then marched off to his office, without letting me answer.<br>"Get back here! What happened back at the market?" I exclaimed and followed after him. He did not listen to me, instead he locked himself inside his office and didn't come out.

"Oh for the love of the…" I sighed. "Bilbo please come out! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to corner you." still no answer. Well well, I guess he won't come out for a while, so I best be off to the market again.

I reached the market and found my friends, still sitting by the same table and still eating. I joined them and grabbed a cup of tea.

"Where did you run off to if I may ask?" my friend Luna asked. I gazed at the gingery little hobbit woman with the potato nose and sighed.  
>"I just checked on Bilbo, he ran off like he was being followed!" I exclaimed.<p>

"Well, weren't you following him?" my other friend Ofelia asked rhetorically. I glanced at her and then we all burst out laughing.

We sat there for another hour or so, and then we went pony riding around the fields of Hobbiton. I loved pony riding, it was so relaxing yet so adrenaline pumping. It depends on what pace you are in. I

f you're just walking, it is quite calm and very peaceful. But if you're galloping, you can literally feel your heart beat faster and feel the adrenaline move throughout your limbs and bloodveins. A feeling that I almost always desire; the feeling of adventure and exciting danger. Well, not deadly danger, just something that will put me on a test. Something that will challenge me.

To be honest; I'm bored. I've been bored all my life. I've never done anything exciting or gone against the standards. I've never done anything spontaneous or irresponsible. Ugh, it feel so cliché. I will be one of the women that'll never do anything _unexpected _or ever would have _taken a risk. _

I'll probably marry a man that I do not love, have children that I do not want to raise and die in a warm, cozy bed. I don't want that, I want something else. Something that people call _not appropriate for a Baggins._

I am grateful that Belladonna and Bungo took me in and raised me, but I've learned to act like a Baggins, not a Took. I am not a Baggins by blood and I feel it inside me. My soul wants to travel and explore the world. After all the tales and stories I've heard from Gandalf the Grey as a youngling, I have just been waiting for the right moment to pack my things and leave. Just poof! And never to return. But the moment has never come. I'm sorry that it hasn't and I'm sorry that it probably never will.

Our little riding tour ended and we stabled the ponies at Luna's barn. Then I was off alone to the market again, I had forgot to buy a new book for myself. A book where you are writing and describing each day that you live through. What was it called again… Diary! That is what it is called. Ofelia has one of those and she said that it's very healthy for you to write down you thoughts and feelings. Like it's some sort tool to keep you sane. Well, I thought that I might need one, for the boring future that I am waiting for.

I walked on the little road down to the market, it was nearly night and then sun had already set and it was disappearing down the horizon. Time had flown by, I bet the time is around 6 or 7 o'clock. I'd better hurry up so I won't miss supper.

As I walked, I saw in the distance a bunch of people walking, with a tall man walking behind them. They seemed to be in a rush, but I couldn't see who they were, they were too far away and it was too dark. I could only see a small bit of their silhouettes. That was strange, who could they be? Hm, perhaps it was just some Grubbs or Proudfoots coming from the Green Dragon. But I wonder who that tall fellow was. Well well, I did not have time to figure that out!

I start to half run towards the market and soon I reached. The shopkeepers were about to close. Dang it!

I strutted up to the bookstand and quickly scanned through the rows of books. And there I found it! It was a dark brown, leather wrapped book; seven inches tall and five inches wide. I picked it up and leafed through it; the pages were blank and empty, just waiting for someone to start writing. This will be perfect. I went to the stand keeper and smiled gently at him.

"I would like this one please!" I tweeted, trying to sound as sweet as possible. The old hobbit looked at me and then at the book.  
>"We're closing." he mumbled and then started to pack the goods.<br>"Please, sir? I really want this diary, it would be lovely if you could just let me buy it now. If not now I'll forget it!" I squeaked and put on my puppy eyes.

If this would not work on him, then what would? My puppy eyes are actually a bit infamous around Hobbiton, because they have managed to get me things of value before.

"Alright then, young lady. That'll be three silver pennies." the old man sighed and raveled up a paper bag to put the book in.

I quickly snatched up the money that was required and handed it over to the man. He took them from my hand and then handed me over the bag.

"Thank you sir!" I chirped. He gave me a forced smile and then went back to packing. I danced away from the market and started to make way to Bag End. Along the way the sky started to darken, that was not good. The time must be nine o'clock. And that means I'm already late. Bilbo will not be happy.

**_Bilbo's p.o.v._**

"No, no there's nobody home! Go away and bother somebody else!" I yelled angrily. I threw the weapons on the floor and marched reluctantly off to the door.  
>"There's far too many dwarves in my dining room as it is! If this is some clot-head's idea of a joke…" I growled as I was closing up to the door, "I can only say it is in very poor taste."<p>

I opened the door and then a cascade of dwarves fell inside. Before they managed to hit me, I jumped out of the way and they fell onto the door matt. Then I heard someone grumble of annoyance by the door way. I looked up and there he stood.  
>"Gandalf…" I breathed and gazed at him with a desperate look.<p>

**_Belladonna's p.o.v._**

I ran like a maniac down the road, with all of my hair flying behind me. I was hyperventilating and sweat was pouring down my brow. It really wasn't fitting to be this untrained and being in this poor condition when in a hurry…

I was sprinting on the long road to Bag End. But it was then, when I looked up towards the hole, that the hole was blazing with light, like there was a feast inside. I instinctively stopped right on the spot. My body wasn't prepared for this; I fell immediately on the ground, my face digging into the road.

I groaned and slowly rose to my feet. My face had been filled with dirt. I used my hand to dry it off, but it was hard. I think I half managed to get almost everything off my face. Well, it wasn't the end of the world. Until I saw my dress. It was dirt spots and smudges all over it. I cried out in anger and threw my bag on the ground as I cursed underneath my breath.

"Need some help there, lass?" a deep, male voice from behind me asked. I spun around in fright and my gaze was met by a stranger. Wait, was that a… dwarf?

I examined the stranger; he was quite tall for being a dwarf, standing the ground proudly like he was some sort of royalty. He was also heavy built, with broad shoulders and a buff chest. He was wearing a thick, navy blue coat with wolf fur around the collar. He was also wearing a broad, dark golden belt around his waist. His boots were large and looked heavy.

Then I went up to his face; his lips were slight, his nose was a little large but also a bit pointy, his eyebrows were thick and black colored. They were graying, like his hair was doing as well around his brow. His eyes were blue and slightly gray. He had a beard, covering almost half of his face. He had a braid on each side of his head hanging down from his temples.

He was very noble looking and he seemed like a dwarf that was of high ranking among the dwarf kin, due to his fancy garments. His face expression was… Amazed? Or surprised? I couldn't tell, he seemed to be surprised, dazzled and frightened at the same time. But I also perceived that he looked like to be in disbelief and confuse.

"You…" he breathed. He said no more. I felt my cheeks blushing. Who was he and why did he look at me like I'm some sort of a redeemer? I stared back at him.

"Can I help you, mister?" I asked him. But he did not reply. He was just standing there and stared at me in astonishment. I didn't know what to say or to do. He had literally turned into a statue.

"Valerie, is that you?" he suddenly spoke. Who's Valerie? Then he took a few steps towards me, with one hand raised as if he was going to touch my face.

My insides screamed at me to back away, but my body did not comply. His hand reached my left cheek, but he was still drilling into my eyes with his own. What was this stranger doing? Why was he acting so frightening intrusive?

My body suddenly reacted and I backed away. He snapped out of his dreamily state and then blinked a couple of times.  
>"Forgive me, I didn't…" he trailed off.<br>"Don't concern yourself." I replied.

He then snapped his gaze back to me and looked to me with eyes that could light up a dark night like this one.

"I truly am sorry. It's just that… You look exactly like her." he said, sounding flabbergasted. He kept on staring at me, not letting my eyes leave his. My stomach started to turn of unease and concern. This stranger or whoever he was was scaring me.

I decided to just walk, this was too much for me.

I started to slowly back away. The stranger once again snapped back to reality. He realized my attempt to sneak away and took a few steps towards me.

"No wait." he murmured and held out a hand towards me, as if he thought that I would take it. I backed faster, and he walked towards me faster. He didn't want me to leave.

"Don't go, please." he said, sounding nearly desperate at this point. My eyes widened.

I quickly reacted on my instincts; I grabbed my bag on the ground and fled away from the stranger.

I heard him calling after me, but I didn't care what he had to say. Whoever he was, if he was royal or not, he was eerie to me and I did not want to get to know him. I made my legs move faster and swifter. I didn't want the stranger to catch up to me, if he was following my footsteps.

As I ran along the road, I started to feel bad. Maybe he was lost? Maybe he was going to visit someone, but didn't know where to go? Well, it was too late now. I obviously couldn't go back, not after just leaving him there, all alone. And after all, he seemed to be a little out of order and I did not want to deal with things like that right now.

I slowed down my pace into a fast walking pace, so that I could have a chance to catch my breath.

Now that I am thinking about it, he looked a bit familiar. Like I had seen him before, but I couldn't pick where I possibly could've seen him. Grrrr… That was incredibly irritating. But I couldn't let it rule my mind for now, because Bag End was closing up and I had to look a little descent.

As I reached the hobbit hole, I realized that there was a feast going on in there. That must've been why it was so lit up in there. But still I was surprised.

A feast? By this hour? Without me?! I snuck up into the window and peeked inside. There were, dwarves in there, carrying chairs, tables, cutlery and food. Food from our precious pantry? Are these dwarves stealing from my home? Oh blimey!

This could not be happening! They had better not take my tomatoes! It seemed like that Bilbo had not been able to do something about this thievery (perhaps he'd been tied up and gagged somewhere), so I'm going to have to stop this. I pulled my diary out of the bag. It was quite heavy though, it might cause some harm, if it were to be used right.

I threw the bag away and bursted through the door. There were no dwarves in the hallway, so I sneaked into the parlor room to the left and hid behind the table that was placed a meter or so away from the window. It had some books stacked on and beneath it, so I wouldn't be discovered.

After a minute or so, a dwarf walked into the room and stood by the open fire, humming and smoking pipe. I silently rose to my feet and noiselessly, tip toed up behind the dwarf. I raised my hands with my diary at the ready. But before I could hit the dwarf with it, he turned around. I stopped my movement in mid air and stared right into the dark eyes. He stared back at me, looking slightly surprised.

"Oh hi! I was just going to put this book on the mantelpiece over there." I blurted out and quickly put the book on the mantelpiece over the hearth. The dwarf raised one of his eyebrows, looking confused.

I quickly examined the dwarf; he was tall and also quite heavy built, like the other dwarf that I ran into. He was clad in travel garments, which were a bit dirty and weather stained. He must've traveled a long way. I went up to his face; he was bald with dry and rat colored hair that surrounded the lower part of his head. But on his pileum, he had these strange drawings. His beard was the same color as his hair, also just as dry and rough.

There was an awkward silence between us, before I decided to break it.

"Name's Belladonna Baggins!" I introduced myself, "And who might you be, mister?"  
>"Name's Dwalin, at your service." he introduced himself and then bowed.<br>"Nice to meet you master Dwalin! Um, if you don't mind, would you like to tell me what you and all of these other dwarves are doing in my home?" I asked, sounding extremely distressed. Before he could answer me, Bilbo appeared.  
>"Bella! Where in the world have you've been? Have you invited these dwarves?" he exclaimed and dragged me towards the kitchen. I fought back and tried to step on Bilbo's foot.<p>

"No! No, don't you dare lay blame on me for this! Help me, strange dwarf from distant lands!" I dramatically squeaked. Before Bilbo could pull me out of sight from the dwarf Dwalin, I saw that he was chuckling at my amazing acting skills.  
>"Don't be such a child, Bella." Bilbo hissed into my ear and then managed to pull me into the kitchen.<p>

"Oh what do you mean being a child? Maybe it's just me, but have you noticed all the dwarves inside our home!" I hissed back, "What are they doing here Bilbo?"  
>"I don't know! I had no idea that they were coming! And I don't know what to do!" he bladdered on.<p>

Then suddenly, in the corner of my eye, I saw Gandalf appearing from the dining room. My heart skipped a beat of happiness. He had come back. I must admit that I had forgot that he would come in for supper this evening. With the knowledge of Gandalf being here, I knew that nothing was wrong. The dwarves wasn't robbing us and no one was here to harm me or Bilbo.

"There he is!" I delightfully exclaimed, also interrupting Bilbo's blabbering. Gandalf smiled merrily at me. I ran into him and gave him a hug. He hugged me back laughed heartily. Then we pulled out of the embrace to look at eachother.

"So you're the one who's throwing a feast, eh?" I sang.  
>"Well, to be quite honest with you Bella, I thought that it would be a quiet and still dinner, but perhaps I was wrong about that…" he mused.<br>"Oh come on. A little party never killed nobody! Why don't you introduce me to this company? They seem to be such a merry gathering." I chirped as I heard the dwarves laughing in the next room.

It appears that they have settled down to finally start feasting on our pantry food… Well well! I thought that maybe, Bag End could use some, emptying of supplies?

Gandalf nodded and then showed me to the dining room.

"Gentlemen!" he spoke up, the dwarves silenced, "I would like to introduce to you; Belladonna Baggins the second, of Bag End."

**I really want to know what you think of the story, I'm gonna give it more chapters of course, but if no more people will follow or ****favorite**** then I'm thinking about ****putting**** it down... We'll see :) Review please !**


	3. Chapter 3: The stranger

**Chapter 3  
><strong>**  
><strong>I stepped inside the dining room, revealing myself to the unknown dwarves.

"Hi everyone! Uh, I'm Belladonna, as Gandalf said, but call me Bella if you please." I spoke to the crowd.

Firstly, they looked at me with shocked expressions, they probably did not expect company from a woman. Secondly, an old dwarf with white hair and beard rose up from his seat and introduced himself.  
>"Pleasure to meet you, miss Baggins. My name's Balin, at your service." he politely said, with a gentle smile on his lips and bowed.<p>

"Are you and master Dwalin brothers? Just thought since your names are very alike." I asked, with a very tittering and giggly voice. I sighed and frowned on the inside at my terribly _girly _manner.  
>"Aye, that is true." Dwalin answered, coming from the hallway into the room. Then everyone else started to introduce themselves.<p>

Ori, Nori and Dori; brothers.  
>Oín and Gloín; brother as well.<p>

Bofur and Bombur; brother too.  
>Fíli and Kíli; brothers also.<br>Then there was Bifur, who introduced himself in a language I never had heard before, but Bofur translated that Bifur were his and Bombur's cousin.

They all seemed nice and kind. They were no thieves. I sat down with them, right next to Gandalf who was busy filling his plate with food.

The dwarves were nasty; they stuffed their mouths with food and at the same time drank ale and talked out loud. But I liked it, I found it a bit charming to be honest. That they ate the way the wanted without caring about what others might think. Gandalf didn't seem to mind, but he's very enduring and never complained. Well, at least I never heard him complain.

And I felt a little out of position to beg for them to stop acting so uncivilized, because I actually enjoyed it, rather than feeling uncomfortable. Which I found peculiar. Because these dwarves are unknown to me, I don't really know why they are here and they are technically stealing food. But, I don't know, I felt comfortable and fine, no worries growled in my belly and I felt like I could relax around them.

Unlike Bilbo, who was absolutely beside himself. He was constantly begging the dwarves to stop bringing in more food to the table, cursing underneath his breath and complaining.

I like having partys, just as much as he did. But he didn't seem to like uninvited guests that he had not planned for. Well, that ain't so strange to be honest. I'm sure anyone else would've acted the same way.

I talked with most of the dwarves. They all were merry and eager to talk with me, but there was one dwarf, Ori, who was incredibly shy. He barely said a word to me, but I managed to have at least one normal conversation with him.

All of the sudden, Fíli walked on the table, handing out another round of ales to the company. They all greeted the pints with heart and started to drink. The smelly liquid ran out of their corners of their mouths and ran down into their beards. I couldn't help but chuckle lightly at them. Dwalin raised his pints.

"Cheers mates! Drink up!" he exclaimed. Everyone hoorayed with him and then necked down their ales. There was silence for three seconds, then burps rumbled through the air. I heard one burp coming from Ori, sounding so intense and disgusting I burst into laughter. The rest of the company laughed as well.

An hour or so later, everyone had eaten up all of the food. Well, what was rest of the food on their plate was given to Bombur; who gladly ate up all of the leftovers. I didn't think about it before, but he was pretty fat. Like very, very obese. His belly was probably weighing twice as much as me. But I didn't mind that, he was very kind and merry; like all of the other dwarves.

I rose out of my seat and searched for Bilbo. I found him in the kitchen together with Bofur. Nori stood a little bit aside, fidgeting with something in his hands.

"Oi, are you alright, Bilbo?" I asked, walking up to him.  
>"Be bother and confusticate these Dwarves!" Bilbo exclaimed, answering my question with different words. Gandalf suddenly appeared from the parlor room.<br>"My dear Bilbo, what on Earth is the matter?" he asked. Bilbo gazed at him with a tired and annoyed look. I walked and stood beside Gandalf, smirking at him.

"What's the matter? I'm surrounded by Dwarves. What are they doing here?" Bilbo complained. That was a question that I also would like to know.  
>"Oh, they're quite a merry gathering once you get used to them." Gandalf replied, avoiding Bilbo's last question.<br>"I don't want to get used to them. Look at the state of my kitchen." he frowned and gestured the kitchen. It was then I realized that the kitchen was a complete mess. Food and dropped pints were lying all around. Bilbo continued out to the parlor room, Gandalf and I followed.

"There's mud trod into the 've pillaged the pantry. I won't even tell you what they've done in the bathroom! They've destroyed the plumbing…" he continued on complaining and made dramatic gestures with his hand as he continued out into the hallway.

Gandalf and I looked at eachother and chuckled quietly. I agreed that coming into our hole like it was their own hole, was a bit rude and disrespectful, but I couldn't tell why I wasn't offended like Bilbo.

But I quickly got tired of Bilbo's whinging, so I left the the hallway. I found Dwalin and Balin in the pantry, looking for desserts.

"I'm sorry my fellas, we got nothing left in the pantry." I sarcastically, but playfully, snorted at the brothers. I put my hand on my hips and smirked at them. They turned around in fright, they had been caught.  
>"Oh! Forgive us, my dear Belladonna-" Balin began.<br>"Please, call me Bella." I interrupted him with a smile on my lips.  
>"My apologies, <em>Bella<em>." he replied. I chuckled at them, but my chuckle soon faded away.

It was time to talk some seriousness with these dwarves. I truly wanted to know why they were here. Gandalf would probably not answer me and Bilbo's just as clueless as I am, so I'll have to ask the dwarves.

"So, I have got to ask you now, 'cause the question has ruled my mind for some time." I began and straightened up, "I know that we don't know eachother, but why exactly are you here? Is this some kind of family reunion? Because if its is, then-"  
>"It is no reunion. It is more of a meeting." Balin interrupted and looked at his much taller brother. Dwalin returned his gaze.<br>"But why are you having a meeting in our home? Don't get me wrong, Bilbo and I like visitors and feasts, but it would've been nice to have gotten some sort of warning." I said seriously.  
>"I thought Gandalf had talked with master Baggins about that." Dwalin said.<br>"Talked with…" I trailed off.

Hold on. This is what Bilbo and Gandalf argued about this morning before I came. And Bilbo had not listened to the wizard. He knew all along.

"I see it now. Gandalf actually came by this morning and talked with Bilbo. But I had no idea that this is what they could've talked about…" I mused thoughtfully.

"Perhaps we should tell her why we're really here, Dwalin." Balin said to his brother.  
>"Aye, that would be wise. Her brother will surely not believe us, but I think this one will." Dwalin answered and nodded at me. Balin walked up to me, with an expression on his face that concerned me.<br>"Miss Baggins, we're here for a meeting with our king." Balin said seriously, but proudly.  
>"Your king?" I said and my eyes widened a small bit, "A-a king is coming to m-my home?" I stuttered. I couldn't believe what I was hearing.<p>

A king in Bag End?

"Easy, miss Baggins. There is nothing to stress over." Balin said comforting and put a calming hand on my shoulder.  
>"Uh, I'm calm. It's just that, well, a king is coming and my home looks like a complete mess and-"<br>"Don't worry about it, lassie. He's late is all, he'll come. But before he does, we'll clean up your precious hole. We're not _that_ uncivilized." Dwalin said reassuring and chuckled at his brother, who returned his chuckle.

I looked at Dwalin and then back at Balin.

"Well, if we are to clean up this mess then we had better get started." I said and then marched out of the pantry room.

I was on my way to the dining room, when I ran into Gandalf and Bilbo. They had still been talking.

"I don't understand what they're doing in my house!" Bilbo yelled. Gandalf looked a bit concerned that Bilbo was upset.  
>"What are you fighting about?" I asked.<br>"We're not fighting. We're just talking." Bilbo replied shortly.  
>"That did not sound like <em>talking<em>, as you refer it to." I purred.

Bilbo truly was upset. I had to calm him down, but before I got the chance, Ori came walking out from he dining room.

"Excuse me. I'm sorry to interrupt," Ori began and then held up his plate for Bilbo to see it, "but what should I do with my plate?" he finished.

Then out of nowhere, Fíli appeared and took the plate out of Ori's hands.

"Here you go Ori, give it to me."

Fíli glanced at me and winked. I tilted my head in confusion. Then, he threw the plate towards my head. My eyes widened and I instinctively dodged out of the way. Gandalf threw himself to the wall to avoid being hit by the plate.

I waited to hear the cracking sound of the plate, but there was none to be heard. I realized that Kíli had been standing behind me and Gandalf and he had caught the plate with his left hand.

Kíli grabbed me with his right arm and pulled me to his side so I would not be hit by more flying plates.

"What are you doing?" I hissed. Kíli smirked at me and then caught another plate that Fíli had thrown.

"Take that back. Excuse me! That's my mother's West Farthing pottery. It's over 100 years old!" Bilbo exclaimed as the dwarves threw even more pottery from the dining room. I wrestled out of Kíli's grip of me.

What on Earth were they doing? I dodged some more plates and bowls and I managed to stumble into the dining room. Bofur, Gloín, Dori and Nori were still sitting by the table and they were making rhythmic sounds with the cutlery.

Bilbo had also managed to sneak inside the dining room. He looked at the four dwarves and his face expression got even more distressed.

"And can you not do that? You'll blunt them." he begged impatiently. The dwarves just chuckled, but continued on making music with the metal tools.

"Ooh do ya hear that lads? He says we'll blunt the knives!" Bofur smirked mischievously.

I started to feel suspicion; were they truly not here to harm us? Because the tone in Bofur's voice felt a bit alarming and triggering to something. Could they be planning to jump on me and Bilbo this second with the forks and knives at the ready?

I heard Kíli beginning to sing a small phrase of a song.

"Blunt the knives, been the forks." and quickly Fíli followed and sang a small phrase himself "Smash the bottles and burn the corks!"

And then every dwarf in the hole burst out in one tone together.

"Chip the glasses and break the plaaates! That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!"

I jumped out of the way of Dwalin, who came charging down the table with a piece of cloth in his hands. He placed himself behind Bombur, who was sitting down a the end of the table and was still eating the leftovers from all the plates.

When he finished, he handed the pottery to Dwalin, who then swiftly swept off the crumbs and threw the plates down the room to Fíli, who was standing in the doorway and continued the throwing to Kíli in the hallway, who in his turn threw them to Bifur, who was standing in the kitchen, washing the pottery and cutlery.

I then realized what they were doing. They were unsetting the table, in their own strange, but hilarious way. A smile grew on my lips.

"Cut the cloth, tread on the fat.  
>Leave the bones on the bedroom mat.<br>Pour the milk on the pantry floooor!" the dwarves continued on singing.

Bofur suddenly pulled out a flute, which he started to play music with. The tones of the flute melted perfectly in together with the tones of the dwarves and the rhythmic sounds they were making.

"Splash the wine on every door!

Dump the crooks in a boiling bowl.

Pound them up with a thumping pole.

When you're finished, if they are whole…"

The dwarves stood up and they helped Dwalin with throwing cutlery and pottery. Old Balin was sitting at the other end of the table and with a plate of his own, he caught the objects that was flying down towards the floor with the plate and sent them out to Fíli, who were jumping around like a mad man, catching and throwing the objects.

"Send them down the hall to roll!" they bursted out in a merry tone.

Then Bofur began to play an interlude and Dwalin joined him with a violin. I stumbled out of the dining room and bumped into Bilbo who was heading towards the kitchen. I followed after him and when we reached, the dwarves were gathered around the kitchen table, with pints and pipes in their hands. Gandalf was sitting by the table, smoking his pipe and smirking at Bilbo and I.

"That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!" the dwarves ended the song and burst out in a merry laughter.

I gazed at the table, where there were bowls and plates piling up in tall piles. I exhaled in amazement; that was incredibly effective work they managed to do in just a few minutes. I looked at Bilbo, who still looked distressed. My smile widened and I couldn't help but snicker.

I felt that I began to like these dwarves.

Then the laughter faded out as heavy poundings on the door rumbled throughout the hole. My snicker cut off quickly and I glanced worriedly towards Gandalf. His smirked had also died out and his expression seemed concerned but also relieved at the same time. The dwarves were glancing towards the door through the parlor room and their expressions had also solidified.

"He is here." Gandalf grumbled softly.  
>"Who is here?" I unexpectedly blurted out.<p>

No one answered, but I quickly understood whom was here. It was their king, who Dwalin told me had been late. My stomach turned nervously. The dwarves and Gandalf began to move towards the door, I started to follow their movements, but Bilbo stopped me.

"Stay here." he sternly ordered and lightly started to shove me into the dining room.  
>"Are you out of your mind? I'm not staying in here!" I complained and fought against his shoving.<br>"Stop it. Don't make a scene, Bella." he hissed. I sighed and finally complied. Bilbo swiftly walked out of the room and followed the dwarves.

After he was out of sight, I snorted and grumpily sat down on one of the chairs. Why do Bilbo always leave me out of the fun? It was so unfair of him to do so.

I then got an idea; I could walk out through the east hall and sneak down to the entrance hall, where they would greet the king. I chuckled mischievously at my delicate plan. Bilbo was a fool to think he could keep me in order. He might be Baggins, but he did not have the brilliant genes of a Took and Brandybuck!

I jumped out of my seat, tip toed out of the dining room and snuck down the hall. The dwarves had gathered in the opening to the entrance room, waiting for Gandalf to open the door. I couldn't see a damned thing, because the dwarves were blocking my sight, but I did not want to ruin the moment, so I kept my mouth shut instead of complaining.

Instead I listened to what they were doing by the door.

The door was opened and a quite familiar voice greeted.

"Gandalf." the voice greeted and began to step inside, "I thought you said this place would be easy to find."

The door was closed and I heard heavy footsteps walking about.

"I lost my way, twice. I wouldn't have found it at all if it had not been for that mark on the door." the voice continued.

"Mark? There's no mark on that door. It was painted a week ago!" Bilbo's voice appeared, sounding a bit accusing.

"Way to start a conversation with a king, Bilbo." I silently snorted to myself. The dwarves in front of me heard me and gazed at me with glances that told me to shut up.

"There is a mark. I put it there myself." Gandalf's voice also appeared, returning Bilbo's accusation, "Bilbo Baggins, allow me to introduce the leader of our company: Thorin Oakenshield."

So that was the name of their king? There was a brief silence, but the male voice broke it.

"So, this is the hobbit? Tell me, Mr. Baggins, have you done much fighting?" the voice asked.

I nearly laughed at that question. Was the stranger honestly asking Bilbo is he had done much fighting? Bloody's sake, just look at the hobbit! He's in his 50's! Bilbo hadn't lifted a finger his whole life, wasn't that quite revealing due to his, um, physical appearance?

"Pardon me?" Bilbo said, sounding small and fragile. I rolled my eyes at his silly tone.

"What's you weapon of choice?" the voice replied.  
>"Well, I do have some skill at conkers, if you must know… but I fail to see why that's relevant." Bilbo answered, sounding even more pathetic than he had ever done before.<p>

I had to restrain myself from bursting into laughter. Bilbo was getting mocked by these strange dwarves, which I as his little stepsister and cousin, found very entertaining.

"Thought as much. He looks more like a grocer than a burglar." the voice said, mocking Bilbo.

Well, he was true about that. Wait, why would Bilbo be a burglar?

I suddenly felt someone's hands on my waist, pushing me forwards. I struggled against the hands.  
>"Whoever you are, stop that right now." I growled and tried to smack the person behind me.<br>"One does not simply not meet my uncle." Kíli playfully hissed into my ear as he dodged away from my hand.

My eyes widened. Hold on, was the king Kíli's and Fíli's uncle? But didn't that make them princes? I snapped out of my thoughts quickly and kept on fighting against Kíli. Prince or not, I didn't care.

"Kíli stop! You're embarrassing me!" I hissed back.  
>"Oh don't worry, Bella! I bet Thorin will like you more than that Bilbo fellow." he mused.<br>"That _Bilbo fellow_ happens to be my cousin and stepbrother!"  
>"Oh I know, I just can't see how you two are related."<br>"What is that supposed to mean?"

Kíli did not answer. Instead he started to shove me through the crowd of dwarves. They chuckled at me as I was forcibly pushed past them. I gave them desperate glances, trying to signal them to stop Kíli. But they only patted my shoulders and instead helped the younger dwarf pushing me forward.

Then Kíli gave me a final harsh push, which sent me right into the stranger in the hall. I dunked into the strangers chest and I stumbled backwards. I fell, but the stranger caught my hand before I hit the floor. The impact made my head dizzy and my vision blurry.

The stranger said something, but I could not hear what. He pulled me back up to my feet and grabbed me gently by my shoulders.

I shook my head and swept some strands of hair away from my face. My vision started to clear up and soon I could see perfectly. I narrowed my eyes to see whom the stranger was, but they quickly widened.

I was greeted by a horrific sight. It was him. The frightening stranger that I had run into when I was on my way home. He was the one they called Thorin Oakenshield; he was their king.

This could not be happening. Please, let it be a dream.

**Ooooh things are finally happening! R****eview**** if you please my darlings!**


	4. Chapter 4: Confusing conversation

**Chapter 4**

But it was no dream. It was pure reality. Thorin stared back at me; with the same expression on his face that I had. The _"Oh no, not him/her" _expression. I pulled out of his grip on my shoulders and straightened up. If he truly was their leader, then I must show respect.

"Be welcomed, Thorin Oakenshield. I'm Belladonna Baggins." I introduced myself and curtsied as I slightly lifted my skirt. The dwarves chuckled at me, I bet they thought that I looked ridiculous. I felt the urge to tell them to shut up, but there was a king in the room and I couldn't act impulsively.

"Hello there lassie. I believe you've already gotten to know my company!" he said proudly and nodded at the dwarves behind me.  
>"Yes, indeed I have." I smiled. Perhaps he wasn't that out of order, like what I had thought before. He looked tired and I think he might be hungry as well.<p>

"May I offer you a drink? You must have traveled a long way. I'm not quite sure if we got any food left, but I think we've still got some chicken and ta-toes that I can make a hot soup on. What would you say to that?" I offered.

Thorin nodded and his lips twitched up in a grateful smile.  
>"I would say that sounds lovely. I apologize if my fellow mates here have emptied your storage of food supplies."<br>"No worries, master Oakenshield. Bilbo and I will have no problems filling it again." I replied reassuring. Not that I think that Thorin would care, but still just saying it if that would be the cause.

Then I looked to Gandalf.  
>"Gandalf, would you mind showing master Oakenshield to the dining room so that I can get started on his supper?" I politely asked my friend. Gandalf nodded and laid his hand on Thorin. He showed Thorin the way past me and walked down the hall, with the rest of the dwarves following them.<p>

When they were out of sight, I sighed heavily and made for the pantry. I was right; there was a half roasted chicken left, some small potatoes and onions. That would make a great chicken soup. I picked up the ingredients and slid away to the kitchen. I swiftly hacked the onions and chicken, pealed the potatoes and cut them into small pieces. I used the old tea water from this morning to cook the ingredients. As the water boiled the food, I went back to the pantry to get a barrel of ale, but I feared that there would be none left…

Luckily I found a small barrel in the corner with some ale in it. I brought the barrel to the kitchen and took a pint from the shelves and poured some ale into it. The water boiled furiously over the fire. I grabbed a sleeve to stir the soup. I bent down and smelled it; it smelt great. I hope Thorin will enjoy this supper. It was a couple of minutes left on the soup, so I sat down by the table. Finally I could have some thoughts of my own.

I exhaled in desperation and confuse. I did still not understand what was going on. There was a king and his followers in my house! They have got to be up to something, Balin told me that they were here for a meeting, but I wondered what the meeting would be about? And oh Lord, would they also stay the night? Where were they supposed to sleep? There were only two beds in Bag End and those were mine and Bilbo's.

I felt stress flaring up inside me, but before it exploded, Bofur entered the kitchen.  
>"Hiya Bella, what're you up to?" he casually asked and sat down by the table across from me, smoking his pipe.<br>"Well, I'm cooking the supper for your so called king and I'm figuring out where you all can sleep for the night and I'm also a bit concerned about the breakfast tomorrow, because you know-"  
>"Don't worry about it, lassie." Bofur interrupted heartily and held up a hand, "We dwarves don't need a hostess we can take great care of ourselves."<br>"But this is my home! It's awfully rude of the owner of the house not help out their guests!" I complained.  
>"Bella, do you not think we've dealt with matters worse than this? Relax, little hobbit. You'll see everything will be fine." he purred as he drew another smoke from his pipe.<p>

I don't know how, but I was calmed. There was no lie in his words, just honesty and reassurance. How did he do that? That must be a special gift he possess or something…

"Bofur?" I said, looking up at him. I need to get an answer to this question _now.  
><em>"Aye Bella?"  
>"What are you all doing here? Make no offense of the question please, but I <em>need <em>to know why you are here." I said.  
>"Did no one tell you? We're here for a meeting!" Bofur exclaimed.<br>"I know that you will have a meeting, but what is it about? And why is it so important that you have to be here?"  
>"That is something you should speak to Thorin about. I'm not sure if I'm allowed to tell you. Yet."<br>"_Allowed to tell me? _What is this, a dictatorship? Just tell me! I'm sure Thorin won't have you executed!"  
>"Nay, but he's got a mood that executes…" Bofur trailed off.<br>"Alright. Then I suppose I'll never know." I sighed.

The water in the kettle boiled frantically, the soup must be done. I rose up out of my seat, went to get a bowl and a spoon and then poured the soup into the bowl. Smoke rose from the soup, it must be too hot to eat just yet. I stirred it a little with the spoon. I turned around to face Bofur, who had been watching me.

"Why are you looking at me?" I blurted out. Bofur chuckled tauntingly at me.

"No specific reason. I just like to watch you move around. It amuses me somehow." he mused.  
>"Are calling me clumsy Bofur?" I bit out in a playful tone. He smirked back at me with a rowdy expression.<br>"Nay lassie. I'm just complementing your movements."  
>"Complementing my movements? And that was today's white lie folk!" I laughed.<br>"I'm not joking, miss Baggins." Bofur said, sounding mysterious.

I laughed at the odd dwarf. I wonder if all of them are like that, if they are then I might just marry one. My stress had flown away from me, I didn't know how or why, but I guess it was Bofur's doing that made me stressless.

It was now time to bring the supper for Thorin. I grabbed the bowl with the spoon inside it and the pint with the ale. I walked proudly to the dining room and sat the supper down in front of Thorin, who was sitting at the end of the table towards the hall.

"Thank you, miss Baggins." Thorin thanked with a faded smile upon his lips.  
>"You are very welcome, master Oakenshield." I smiled back.<p>

I decided my mind; he wasn't mad. I don't think he didn't mean to frighten me before. Maybe I just reminded him of someone? Maybe he just got nostalgic? Whatever I did to make him act so strange, I decided to let it go. He wasn't here to harm us or steal from us. He was a king now, wasn't he?!

The other dwarves were sitting around the table again, with pipes in their hands. I sat down between Bifur and Dwalin. It was then I noticed that Bifur literally had an axe blade buried in his forehead, by his hair-line. My eyes widened and I flinched at the sight of it. Bifur looked at me, as if he didn't understand what was the problem.

"Blimey! There's an axe in your head master Bifur!" I nearly shrieked. Bifur raised his eyebrows and said something in that strange language. Dwalin responded in the same tongue and then Bifur went back to his neutral expression.

"Master Dwalin don't you see the axe? Bifur's been badly hurt!" I exclaimed.  
>"Relax lassie, it's an old injury." Dwalin soothed and chuckled a little. I glared indignantly at the half bald dwarf beside me.<br>"Old injury? If it was an old injury then he'd be dead by now."  
>"Well, he is not."<br>"But how's it possible? He must be in pain-"  
>"Does he look like he's in pain?"<p>

I quickly glanced at Bifur and then back to Dwalin, I shook my head.

"Then there's no problem." Dwalin chuckled.  
>"But he can't walk around with a bloody axe in his head!"<br>"There's nothing we can do it about it, lass. We've tried to pull it out, but that've never worked. It is stuck like the roots of a tree is buried in the ground; only by a great force we can pull it out, but then we'd probably pull off his head as well." Dwalin responded and drew a smoke from his pipe. I shivered and stared at Bifur for a brief moment.

That was pretty amazing though, if you thought about it. He'd been cut in the head by an axe and hadn't died. I wonder if he spoke any of the Common tongue. Or if he understood anything of it.

"He cannot speak the Common tongue, but he understands it. He was able to speak it a while ago, but it was by the axe's making that has made him incapable of doing so any longer." Dwalin said, as if he had read my mind. Poor Bifur. Well at least he could communicate with his own people.

"Is it your mother language that he's speaking?" I asked Dwalin over my shoulder as I kept my gaze at Bifur.  
>"Aye, that's true." Dwalin replied.<br>"It sounds beautiful." I purred. Bifur made a crooked smile and then purred something back in Dwarvish.

"What did he say?"  
>"He said `you're beautiful´." Dwalin chuckled and the rest of the dwarves chuckled along. I felt my cheeks blushing and I glanced down. I heard some of the dwarves agreeing with Bifur, saying things like <em>"Indeed she is!". <em>

This was embarrassing. I don't think that that was his intention, but everytime someone complemented my looks, I just get embarrassed.

The mood calmed and they all went back to talking with eachother, thank the Gods. Balin suddenly spoke up, directing his words towards Thorin.

"What news from the meeting in Ered Luin?" he asked his king.

"Did they all come?" Gloín continued the question.  
>"Aye. Envoys from all seven kingdoms." Thorin replied. The dwarves burst out in a merry and quick chatter.<br>"What did the dwarves of the Iron hills say? Is Daín with us?" Dwalin suddenly asked, sounding a bit doubtful. Thorin's expression hardened a bit.  
>"They will not come." he sighed, "They say this quest is ours, and ours alone."<p>

The dwarves' hopeful glances faded and they gazed down. I looked at Gandalf, who looked just as disappointed as the others.

My brow furrowed in slight confuse. What quest?

Bilbo suddenly appeared from the hallway.

"You're going on a quest?" he asked.

"Bilbo," Gandalf suddenly said "my dear fellow, let us have a little more light."  
>Bilbo obeyed and disappeared around the corner to get a candle. Then Gandalf pulled something out from his pocket. It was a little scrap of paper, that he started to unfold.<br>"Far to the east…over ranges and rivers...beyond woodlands and wastelands...lies a single, solitary peak." Gandalf mysteriously mused and then the paper was completely unfold. I leaned in to have a closer look. It was a map. A map of a solitary mountain. Bilbo appeared again with a candle in his hand and gave light to the map.  
>"The Lonely Mountain." he read.<p>

The Lonely Mountain? Why did that name sound so familiar to me? I stared  
>questioning at Gandalf and then at Thorin. Thorin met my gaze for a brief second, then he glanced away.<p>

"Aye," said Gloín "Oín has read the portents. And the portents say it is time." he grunted proudly as he looked at his brother.

"Time for what?" I asked the company, but no one heeded my question.  
>"Ravens have been seen flying back to the mountain, as it was foretold." Oín informed, sounding just as hopeful as Gloín, "<em>When the birds of yore return to Erebor… the reign of the beast will end.<em>" he quoted.  
>"Erebor? The dwarven kingdom that was stolen and raided by the winged beast?" I again asked.<p>

I knew this tale. I read it in a children's book when I was a child. I remembered it! Smaug the Terrible, the last dragon on Earth, came to Erebor nearly two centuries ago and claimed it from them, when Thrór King under the Mountain was ruler.

"Aye. Erebor is our home." Thorin replied as he gazed at me, "How do you know the story?"  
>"I read it in a children's book years ago. I thought it was only a made-up fairytale, but it seems that I was wrong about that…" I mused.<p>

"Fairytale? Lassie, that was no fairytale. It was just as real as it is dawn in the morrows. The beast took the Mountain for his own with such violence that killed more than hundreds." Dwalin said seriously with a hard expression on his face. I felt a pang of guilt run through my limbs to speak of it so lightly.

"Uh, what beast?" Bilbo blurted out, sounding both curious and slightly concerned at the same time.

"That would be a reference to Smaug the Terrible. Chiefest and greatest calamity of our age." Bofur responded to Bilbo's question as he smoked on his pipe. Bilbo's eye widened a small bit.

"Airbone fire-breather. Teeth like razors, claws like meat hooks. And also extremely fond of precious metals!" Bofur added.

"Yes, I know what a dragon is." Bilbo replied, sounding a bit weak in his voice.  
>"Oh, do you now Bilbo?" I mocked him with a smirk on my lips. He gave me a glance that could kill. Suddenly Ori rose from his seat, with a encouraged and brave face expression.<p>

"I'm not afraid! I'm up for it. I'll give him a taste of Dwarvish iron right up his jacksie!" he exclaimed proudly. The dwarves responded with agreeing grunts, but his older brother pulled him down.  
>"Sit down, lad." he growled at his little brother. Ori gave him a glance, a glance that asked his brother to stop embarrassing him.<p>

Seems like Dori was one of the over protective sorts of brothers. Unlike their other brother, Nori, who was more of a thief, from what I heard from Bofur's gossip.

"The task will be difficult enough with an army behind us. But we number just thirteen." Balin said, ignoring the brothers' small arguing from beside, "And not thirteen of the best… Nor the brightest." he mused, sounding a bit doubtful. The dwarves complained back at him and grunted at his statement. I couldn't help but chuckle lightly at them. Fíli then all of the sudden slammed his hands into the table.  
>"We may be few in number, but we're fighters, all of us. To the last Dwarf!" he exclaimed proudly as he slammed another fist into the table, trying to encourage the company.<p>

"And you forget we have a wizard in our company! Gandalf will have killed hundreds of dragons in his time." Kíli added and gestured towards Gandalf.

I gazed at Gandalf, who looked like he felt very singled out.  
>"Oh, well, no. I wouldn't say-" he began but was quickly interrupted by Dori.<p>

"How many then?" he questioned the wizard.

"What?"  
>"Well, how many dragons have you killed?"<p>

Gandalf didn't answer. Smoke came out from his mouth as he coughed a little.

"Go on. Give us a number!" Dori exclaimed angrily and then the company burst out in brawl. They all stood up and pointed with their fingers accusingly towards one another, except Thorin whom was still sitting down and sighed heavily at the company.

So if I have understood it right; they are about to head out on a quest to reclaim their homeland. How exciting!

Bilbo tried in vain to get the company to stop arguing. They did not listen to him for a pint ale… Thorin suddenly stood up and roared something out in dwarvish. The company stopped fighting and sat down at Thorin's command.

"If we have read these signs, do you not think others will have read them too?" he asked the company, cornering them, "Rumors have begun to spread. The dragon Smaug has not been seen for 60 years. Eyes look east to the mountain, assessing, wondering, weighing the risk."

The risk of what? To steal the treasure from the dragon? That's bloody insanity…

"Perhaps the vast wealth of our people now lies unprotected. Do we sit back while others claim what is rightfully ours?" he said, trying to encourage the company, "Or do we seize this chance to take back Erebor!?" he then exclaimed

The others rose up proudly and exclaimed with him. Thorin grumbled something in dwarvish, something like "Du bekka! Du bekka!" which I had no idea what it meant, but somehow it encouraged my heart.

"You forget! The front gate is sealed. There is no way into the mountain." Balin noted as the others sat down again.

"That, my dear Balin, is not entirely true." Gandalf said and then pulled out a thick key from his sleeve. Thorin's eyes widened in amazement and shock.

"How did you come by this?" he asked.

"It was given to me by your father. By Thráin. For safekeeping." Gandalf replies and hans the key over to Thorin.

Everyone watched the key in wonder, as if it was a jewel of great value.

"But if there's a key, there must be a door?" Fíli mused and looked at Gandalf.

"These runes speak of a hidden passage to the lower halls." the wizard said and pointed at the map with his pipe.  
>"There's another way in!" Kíli exclaimed, hope rising in voice.<p>

"Well, if we can find it. But dwarf doors are invisible when closed." Gandalf noted and then gazed down at the map again.

"The answer lies hidden somewhere in this map and I do not have the skill to find it. But there are others in Middle-earth who can. The task I have in mind will require a great deal of stealth, and no small amount of courage. But, if we are careful and clever, I believe that it can be done." he finished and then met the dwarves' gazes.

"That's why we need a burglar!" Ori blurted out.

"Indeed you will!" I blurted out right after Ori.  
>"A good one too. An expert, I'd imagine." Bilbo added.<br>"And are you?" Gloín questioned and stared at him.

"Am I what?" Bilbo asked. The whole company drew their gazes from the wizard towards the little hobbit in the doorway.

"He said he's an expert! He-hey!" Oín exclaimed happily, probably had not heard Bilbo right, since he's nearly completely deaf.

Some of the dwarves laughed together with Oín.

Hold on, they want _Bilbo Baggins_ as their burglar? They must be joking…

"M-me? No, no, no ,no, no! I'm not a burglar; I've never stolen a thing my whole life!" Bilbo stuttered, sounding very uncomfortable.  
>"It's true. He never has…" I added.<br>"I'm afraid I have to agree with Mr. and Miss Baggins. He's hardly burglar material." Balin said with doubt.  
>"Aye, the wild is no place for gentlefolk who can neither fight nor fend for themselves." Dwalin implied.<p>

Bilbo nodded in agreement and another bickering appeared between the dwarves.

I leaned back in my chair and went down in deep thought. What they were asking was for a burglar; someone who had the skill and the courage to steal from a dragon. A dragon that also breathes fire. So they were going to march to Erebor, a march nearly six hundred miles, including crossing the Misty Mountains. They would need someone who knew how to live in the wilderness and someone who could fight. Bilbo was nothing close to that. He've never slept outside, even during the summer. He have never ever wielded a sword and from what I know, he's very reluctant to come with them. He was not fit for this quest, if they'd want someone who could endure, they would need someone with courage and a true and loyal heart. I'm sure Bilbo would not abandon them, but he's not that brave. He's never been of the brave sort. Additionally, he's a Baggins. A Baggins of Bag End. If you were a hobbit, you understand the meaning of the name. Baggins are not adventurers.

But I know what kin that is; Tooks.

Before I had the chance to say anything, Gandalf towered up as a dark tree and anger was flaming his eyes. Suddenly a darkness appeared in the room, looming over us all.

"Enough! If I say Bilbo Baggins is a burglar, then a burglar he is." he viciously growled at the dwarves. The dwarves calmed down in awe, apparently a bit scared of Gandalf's reaction.

The wizard went back to his normal appearance and sat down on his chair. He spoke with his normal, raspy voice. But he spoke with a great amount of seriousness, demanding the dwarves to heed what he had to say.

"Hobbits are remarkably light on their feet! In fact, they can pass unseen by most if they choose. And while the dragon is accustomed to the smell of dwarf, the scent of hobbit is all but unknown to him, which gives us a distinct advantage." he paused a little bit to catch his breath. He then gazed at Thorin, spearing his gaze into the dwarf's blue eyes.

"You asked me to find the fourteenth member of this company, and I have chosen Mr. Baggins. There's a lot more to him than appearances suggest, and he's got a great deal more to offer than any of you know, including himself. You must trust me on this." he finished.

"Very well." Thorin finally agreed, "We will do it your way. Balin, give him the contract"

Bilbo was very disturbed by this.

"No, no, no!" he protested. But Balin handed him the contract; a long paper that nearly was as long as Bilbo.

"It's the usual summary of out-of-pocket expenses, time required, remuneration, funeral arrangements and so forth." Balin informed as Bilbo began to read the contract.

My eyes lit up, I also wanted to read the contract. I leaped on the table and crawled towards Thorin. He looked at me as if I was a predator charging for him.  
>"Hello there!" I greeted and then climbed off the table to the left. Bilbo had walked out in the hall as he read the contract. I bounced my way up to him and began to read the contract over his shoulder. He read the text out loud in the same speed as I was reading.<p>

"Terms: Cash on delivery, up to but not exceeding one fourteenth of total profit, if any. Seems fair. Eh, present company shall not be liable for injuries inflicted by or sustained as a consequence thereof including but not limited to lacerations…" he trailed off, and so did I. That sounded kind of brutal.

"Evisceration… Incineration?" he finished and turned to the company. He couldn't believe what he was reading and nether did I.  
>"Oh aye! He'll melt the flesh off your bones in the blink of an eye." Bofur blurted out casually as he smoked his pipe.<p>

Bilbo looked as if he was going to faint.  
>"Bilbo are you okay?" I asked, a bit concerned for my stepbrother and cousin. He did not answer, he stumbled a bit on his feet and grabbed my arm in order not to fall over.<br>"You alright, laddie?" Balin questioned as he gazed at Bilbo.

Bilbo managed to keep himself steady and bent over in nausea.  
>"Uh yeah… Feel a bit faint to be honest." he slurred.<br>"You need to sit down and have a glass of water, come with me." I said and tried to pull him with me.  
>"Think furnace with wings." Bofur said softly, trying to calm Bilbo down. But he only made it worse. He realized this and got up from his seat in the dining room and stood in the doorway. Bilbo stumbled another time and I grabbed his arm to prevent him from falling.<p>

"Air, I-I-I need air." Bilbo said breathlessly.

"Flash of light, searing pain, then poof! You're nothing more than a pile of ash!" Bofur exclaimed nonchalantly. I cast him a warning gaze and mouthed _"Don't."_.

Bilbo suddenly straightened up and held his breath, like he was figuring out if Bofur's words had helped him.

"Hmmm." he first mused, "Nope!" he secondly sighed and then fell to the floor, passing out.

I dived onto the floor after him as I heard Gandalf mutter ironically.  
>"Very helpful, Bofur."<p>

**Okay, so I know this chapter was veeery long, but the future ones won't be (I hope) I'm just trying to adjust the story so they'll be out during next chapter. Review and tell me what you think! Cheerios! **


	5. Chapter 5: Once in a life-time chance

**Chapter 5**

****

"Bilbo? Wake up cousin!" I shook his shoulder, but he gave no response. He was out. The dwarves were staring at us as we lay on the floor. Gandalf rose out of his seat and walked up to me and Bilbo.  
>"He's not answering. He'll be alright, won't he?" I asked him, my voice slightly shaking.<p>

"Oh he'll be fine." Gandalf sighed and then went down on his knees.

He put his hand on Bilbo's forehead and then whispered some inaudible words. Suddenly, Bilbo started to breathe again, but did not wake up.

"Get him something to drink." Gandalf ordered and then swept Bilbo up in his arms. He walked with the unconscious Bilbo to the parlor room. I then turned to the dwarves.  
>"Don't worry my friends! Bilbo's just a little ill, I'll return soon." I informed them and then strutted to the kitchen<p>

I boiled some tea water and went to get some herbs from my own secret stash in my room. I grabbed them and then walked back t the kitchen. I threw them into the boiling water and stirred it a little. When it was completely blended, I poured it up in a mug and went to the parlor room, to find Bilbo awake and well.

"Bilbo, I love you very much, but you're such a weakling!" I chuckled and handed him the mug.

"Oh be quiet, will you? I'll be alright, just let me sit quietly for a moment." he muttered and took the mug. Gandalf was standing by the window and gazed upsettingly at Bilbo.

"You'v been sitting down for far too long!" he snarled.

My eyes widened a small bit in embarrassment. I should leave.  
>"Perhaps you two need some privacy…" I murmured and then left the room. But I hid around the corner to listen to what they were saying. It was hard to hear due to the dwarves loud chatter in the other rooms.<p>

"A young hobbit - stayed out late - trailing muds - the world is not in your - out there." I heard Gandalf say. Bilbo said something about Bag End and him being a Baggins in respond.

"You are also a Took!" Gandalf said and then blabbered something about our ancestor Bullroarer Took.

That I had forgotten. Bilbo was half a Took. Belladonna was a married Baggins, not Baggins by blood. She was a Took as well. Perhaps Bilbo could manage this quest, maybe he could help them on their journey and with the treasure. I should not doubt him so much, I've never had much faith in him, but I've got to give him a chance. If he should decide to go with them. I hope he does, that would be very good for him to finally do something. Something _unexpected. _

Gandalf and Bilbo were still arguing. I could hear them a bit clearer now.

"You'll have a tale or two to tell of your own when you come back." Gandalf said, sounding a lot more calmer.

"Can you promise that I will come back?" Bilbo questioned.

"No. And if you do; you will not be the same." Gandalf finished.

"That's what I thought. Sorry, Gandalf, I cannot sign this. You've got the wrong hobbit." Bilbo then walked away from the parlor room.

Bloody idiot! Does he not understand what he is missing? I was about to run after him and try to convince him, but in the corner of my eye I saw Thorin and Balin in the oak hall, leaning against the walls. Maybe I should tell them of the situation. Poor bastards. I walked sadly up to them with a disappointed look on my face.

"How did it go?" Thorin asked, but he sounded doubtful.

"He has decided that he will not come… I'm sorry." I sighed.

"Well then." said Balin, "It appears that we have lost our burglar. Probably for the best. The odds were always against us." he lamented.

"Is there no other that you could think of? Maybe perhaps some Grubbs or Proudfeet could help you out?" I asked, trying to help them.

"Gandalf told us that other hobbits do not have the skill nor the intelligence to understand the importance of this quest." Thorin replied.  
>"That is true…"<br>"Well well, after all, what are we? Merchants, miners, tinkers toy-makers; hardly the stuff of legend." Balin sighed, sounding disappointed and emptied of hope.

"The are few warriors amongst us." Thorin said and smiled softly at Balin.  
>"Old warriors." the elder dwarf responded.<p>

"I will take each and every one of these dwarves over an army from the Iron Hills. For when I called upon them, they came. Loyalty. Honor. A willing heart. I can ask no more than that." Thorin said calmly.

Balin gazed at Thorin with a meaningful glance.

"You don't have to do this. You have a choice. You've done honorably by our people. You have built a new life for us in the Blue Mountains, a life of peace and plenty. A life that is worth more than all the gold in Erebor." he spoke proudly of his king.

I exhaled in awe and astonishment. Thorin pulled out the key Gandalf had given to him earlier and he looked at it as he spoke.

"From my grandfather to my father, this has come to me. They dreamt of the day when the dwarves of Erebor would reclaim their homeland. There is no choice, Balin. Not for me." he nearly whispered.

"Then we are with you, laddie. We will see it done." Balin answered and put his hand on Thorin's shoulder, showing his support for his king.

I was speechless. This seemed to mean so much for them; they truly just wanted their home back. I can't even imagine what it would be like to lose your home. And maybe perhaps even lose loved ones in the act… As I thought about it, I felt a tear building up inside my right eye. I could almost see it inside my head; Bag End being raided by a pack of vile orcs and killing Bilbo in the act. And I fled for my dear life. I felt an extreme feeling of pity for all of them and I wanted to help them. Help them to get their home back.

"I know I may not have a say in this, but if I could just speak my mind, I would be grateful." I said, my voice shaky and weak. The two dwarrows looked at me, nodded at me to keep talking.

"I don't understand what you are feeling, I'll probably never do. But I have a slight clue. You lost your home to a gold-obsessed dragon, whom showed you no mercy, if I'm right?"

They nodded and then glanced down at the very memory of it.

"This will probably not mean a thing to you. But you have my blessing and luck for your quest. Bilbo may not heed and understand the weight of it, but I think I might do and I'm sorry that he can't help you."

Balin smiled gently at me and Thorin nodded as a gesture for appreciation.

"Thank you Bella. Some blessings would probably do us good at this time after all." Thorin murmured and half-smiled. I smiled lightly back and then walked away from the two of them.

I reached my room and closed the door behind me. I leaned against the door and then slowly slid down onto the floor.

"Oh my Lord… Why am I feeling like this?" I sighed and rubbed my eyes. I was so jealous of the chance they had given Bilbo and so angry at him for not taking it. He will miss something _huge_, I can feel it. The quest could change him from the boring Baggins that he is and turn him into a adventurous Took that would do him some good. Well well, he is a grown up and it's up to him. If he wants nothing to do with it, fine. He's the one losing it. I just hope he have realized it. Perhaps I should go talk to him and convince him.

I rose to my feet and then walked out of my room. I assumed he was in his room, so I went there. I reached and knocked on the door.

"Go away." Bilbo whined from inside. I opened the door, stepped into the room and closed the door behind me. Bilbo was sitting on his bed, with a tired look on his eyes.  
>"Are you here to give me a lecture too?" he sighed and buried his face in a pillow.<p>

"Kind of, but I won't be yelling at you." I replied and sat down on the bed beside him.

"Bella, you know I can't leave. If I'll even make it out the Shire, I'll probably be dead in a few days anyway." he grumbled through the pillow. I took it away from him and shoved him lightly on his shoulder.

"Stop. Do you even hear yourself? You know what? I thought what you're thinking right now when they asked you to be their burglar; you'll never survive the wilderness, but I think I might be wrong. In fact, I think it you would do good. You're half a Took! Gandalf is right, you may be a Baggins and lived like one your whole life, but you've also got the blood of a Took." I tweeted, trying to encourage him.

"But Bella, I still cannot just leave like that. You know what that would mean! You would have to live alone if I should die and then when you die, the bloody Sackville-Bagginses will take Bag End. You know how much our hole means to me and I don't want it to fall into the wrong hands." he sighed and hid hid face in his own hands.

"Well then make me your heir and I'll take care of Bag End! And don't worry about me being alone, there might be a few Gamgees that I could marry. And then we would have children and make them my heirs. Bilbo I don't see the problem-"  
>"I'm afraid, alright?" he blurted out, "I am afraid of what might be out there. I know that the world is not in my maps and drawings, I know that it's out there, but I am afraid of it and I do not have the courage to face it."<p>

Oh, so that was why he did not want to come. I sighed and laid my arm around his shoulders as I gazed meaningfully at him.  
>"If that is the case that you are afraid; then don't go. But you should really reconsider it, you're having a once in a lifetime chance and I just don't want to watch you throw it away and then regret it for the rest of your life." I purred and laid my head on his shoulder.<p>

"Thanks Bella, but I have already made up my mind." he murmured and rested his own head against mine.

"Well well, it's your loss." I chuckled. He chuckled with me and slightly pinched my arm.

I leaned out of the embrace and stood up from the bed.  
>"I had better go and check on our guests. You can go to sleep if you wish, I can manage." I said and looked down at him.<br>"Thanks again Bella. You are a very clever young woman." he said and smiled at me. Before I close the door, I peeked my head inside and winked at him.  
>"Oh I know. Sweet dreams, Bilbo." I smirked and then closed the door.<p>

Well, at least now I had tried to convince him. It's his choice and his loss, I'm not the who'll pay for it for the rest of my life. I was about to go check on the dwarves when I bumped right into Thorin in the eastern hall.

"Hello again." I greeted him.

"Greetings, my hostess." he greeted back, "I assume you tried to convince master Baggins to joins us?" he asked.  
>"Yes I did, but in vain. He has made it clear that he won't come, again I'm sorry." I lamented.<p>

"I am too. It would have given us an advantage to have a burglar with us, even if it was an inexperienced one. As Gandalf said, the dragon is accustomed to the smell of dwarves and not to hobbits; he would not recognize the scent of your race." he agreed, "But still. The wizard never mentioned that master Baggins was the only hobbit that could join. If I've understood it right; you and Bilbo are related?"

I nodded.

"Well, you two seem to be very much like one another, in at least when it comes to wit and thought. And if you are like Bilbo, maybe we won't have to worry about our _burglar absence_ at all?" he hinted and then walked off to the other dwarves.

I knew exactly what he was hinting on… But no… I could not bring myself to abandon Bilbo. He would probably be heart-broken if I did and I just hate to bring misery upon other people. I sighed and rubbed my eyes.

I walked to the kitchen, but I when I reached; I realized the company was in the parlor in the next room. They were humming, a dark and calm humming. Their voices blent in together, making the humming sound almost like one voice.

I peeks inside from the doorway; they were all scattered around in the room, some sitting down and some standing up. Most of them were smoking pipes and their expressions were empty and almost sad. The tone of their voices made them even look more sad. They all just looked miserable and emptied of all the happiness that could be found.

Then Thorin began to sing; with a voice that nearly broke my heart.

"Far over the misty mountains cold

To dungeons deep and caverns old

We must away ere break of day" then Balin joined and sang the next lines with him.  
>"To find our long-forgotten gold" and then Bofur, Dwalin and Gloín joined in as well.<br>"The pines were roaring on the height

The winds were moaning in the night

The fire was red, it flaming spread

The trees like torches blazed with light"

The singing was ended, but the humming went on

I felt a tear rolling down my cheek and my under lip tremble. I closed my eyes and inhaled, my breathing being shaky. Their song literally broke me. They all came together and expressed their sorrow for the loss of Erebor in a way that could almost bring anyone to tears. I looked at their faces; everyone wore the same empty and hollow stare. They gazed out into nothing, a sorrow so deep-rooted they could not even cry about it anymore.

Then the humming was also ended and they silenced into a deep quietness.

That was it. Bilbo might not want to help them, but I will. I cannot just stand here and watch them literally pour their hearts out and not do anything. Screw it; Bilbo will be fine on his own, he's a bloody grown up and he can take the heat. I can't please everyone around me all the time; it's time for me to please myself. After all, this is my long wanted dream. To go on an adventure and finally do something with my life. It's time to take the Took title and leave the Baggins title behind; to do the _unexpected. _

I walked up to Thorin, who stood by the open fire and smoked on his pipe. He gazed down at me as I stared up into his blue gray eyes.

"Take me with you. Let me sign the contract. You were right; Bilbo is not the only one who would be suitable for such quest. I can't promise that I will succeed in what is asked of me, but I promise that I will give everything in my power to do so. I will help you, no matter what. And I do not know how it is to lose your home, but I know what it's like not to live in the _right _one, if you get my meaning. And I want to help you reclaim your home back." I spoke out proudly and courageously. Thorin stared flabbergasted at me. "So, what say you, Thorin Oakenshield?" I finished and then waited for him to answer.

At first, he didn't say a word, no one did. In the corner of my eye, I saw that Gandalf had entered and were also looking on. He had heard my little speech and was now also waiting for an answer. Then Thorn finally spoke, with a triumphing smile spreading across his face.

"I didn't think you would heed my hint, dear miss Baggins." he chuckled quietly.

"So? What will it be Thorin? Is it aye or nay?" Bofur squeaked impatiently.

"I say aye; you shall be our burglar. Master Balin, why don't you hand miss Baggins the contract?" he spoke pleasingly and gazed at the elder dwarf.

The company bursted out in joyful cheering.

I signed the contract; I was to help them to take back their home. I then wrote a letter to Bilbo, explaining why he wouldn't find me in Bag End the next morning, why I took his place and what a shame it was that he did not come. Because he would miss something _big. _

We all went to sleep and then the next morning, we set out for the Quest of Erebor.

**Two updates in a week... what'd ya think about that? ;) I hope this chapter wasn't too ****much**** cliché, as Oreleth and MaryAjana has hoped it would not be. But if you think it was, tell me! Constructive ****criticism is the best way to help others!**** Review my darlings!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Quest begins

**Chapter 6 **

I had taken a pony of the company and she was to be my pony throughout the whole quest; her name was Mirra and she was a grey-brown, stout pony with thick fur and a pink muzzle. She was a pretty little thing with brown, friendly eyes.

I had put on my traveling garments; a dark green coat, my only pants that I own that had the color of Isabelle and a dark blue hood. To be honest, I looked quite good in pants, which I would never had thought. And I walked barefoot, like every other hobbit does.

I brought my backpack; which contained two blankets, a bedroll, another hood in the color of grey and other clothes for emergency. I also brought my sword, or what the dwarves called it; a letter opener, just because it was so light and small. I had no better weapon than that, so it would have to do for now. Perhaps if we should travel through a village, I could steal a better sword from the local smith.

And we were now riding in the woods of Hobbiton, located in the outskirts of the small village. I rode together with Gandalf, whom rode his own horse. Fíli and Kíli were right in front of us, Oín and Bifur right after and Bofur, Balin and Ori right behind Thorin, whom were first in line. Behind Gandalf and I was Nori, Dwalin, Dori, Gloín and Bombur. Most of he dwarves were in a cranky mood, although they had a long good night of sleep and a filling breakfast that I and Bombur had joined forces and made.

I think I know why they were a bit sour; I think they felt a bit betrayed by Bilbo, who were the original burglar to come with them. It wasn't that they didn't like me, they appreciated me to go in Bilbo's stead, but Gandalf told me that most dwarves are easily offended. I think they might've felt that Bilbo didn't care about their quest and took it personally. But I think myself that Bilbo would've loved to come, if it wasn't for his fear. I hope that my letter made him realize that, that he missed something life changing.

"So Gandalf." I spoke, "How long do you think this might take? It is May now, but I hardly think that we will be back in the end of the summer, am I right?"

"Yes, you are right Bella. The Lonely Mountain lies nearly half a world away and plus that we have to pass through the Misty Mountains and Mirkwood along the way, so I think you might return in the end of autumn, perhaps in November. But if we should run into mischief during our way, you might not return until December by the earliest or perhaps even next year. Or you might not come back at all." he glanced at me with a serious look in his face.

"I know the danger of this quest and I know that I might be inexperienced, but I want to help them get their home back. Do you doubt me, Gandalf?" I questioned and stared blankly at him.  
>"No, I do not doubt you. I just wanted you to know, that there is a chance of changing out there, either into the better or worse. Or you might perish, due to what will happen along the way." he said grimly and gazed out into nothing, as if he was in deep thought.<p>

Before I had the chance of asking him the matter, I heard a voice behind us.

"Wait! Wait!" it frantically yelled, sounding exhausted.

I cast my gaze back at it, and so did Gandalf and the rest of the company. And we found Bilbo running like a mad man to catch up to us. His gaze was crazed and in his other hand he was holding the contract. I stopped little Mirra and she obeyed, halting and then bent down her neck to start nibbling on the green grass.

Bilbo reached us and held up the contract with a triumphing smile on his lips.  
>"I've signed it!" he exclaimed and handed it to Balin, who picked up his pocket glas and had a closer look on the paper.<p>

Some of the dwarves grumbled of annoyance and defeat. Some of us had taken wagers if Bilbo would turn up or not when I told them that I had written them a letter, including me. I had waged against Dwalin, who was looking rather grumpy. And I had won, so he was now owing me ten silver coins.

"Everything seems to be in order!" Balin suddenly exclaimed after he had read Bilbo's signature. "Welcome, Master Baggins, to the company of Thorin Oakenshield." he beamed and looked to Thorin.

Thorin did not look impressed, he looked rather annoyed as some of the other dwarves were.

"Give him a pony." he muttered and then ladled his own pony. The company started moving again, but Bilbo kept his spot looking absolutely terrified.

Oh yes, that's right; Bilbo had a fear for horses. He's had that ever since he was thrown off one when he was a child. He had never ridden one ever since and that must be over forty years ago.

"No, no, no, no, that-that won't be necessary, thank you, but I-I'm sure I can keep up on foot." he stuttered, but still kept his place. I saw that Kíli and Fíli were closing up on him from behind with our beast of burden at the ready.  
>"I-I-I've done my fair share of walking holidays, you know. I even got as far as Frogmorton once-" he blabbered on. Then both of the brothers grabbed Bilbo by his coat. "UUUGGH!" Bilbo grunted dramatically as they pulled him upwards and then sat him down on the little pony Myrtle. I laughed and ladled Mirra a bit so that she would catch up to Bilbo. She walked right beside the equipage and as soon as I got close enough, I leaned towards Bilbo and gave him a warm hug.<p>

"I knew you would come!" I laughed and patted his shoulder.

"Yes yes! Your letter was very inspiring and encourage- Gah! Easy girl!" his pony shook its head and whinnied a little at the way he held the reins. He was holding them very high upwards and was pulling on the corner of the pony's mouth.  
>"Lower your hands, you're hurting the poor beast." I ordered him. He obeyed and slowly lowered his hands. Myrtle then stopped tossing her head and walked peacefully onwards like the rest.<p>

"I'm so glad you came! It'll be very good for you and me, to finally do something with ourselves."

I heard some of the dwarves behind us mutter of annoyance towards Bilbo. Bilbo was so focused on not falling of the pony he didn't hear them, but I did.  
>"What's he doing here? - We already have a burglar - Thorin can't be serious - Sure he'll send the hobbit back - not part of the contract in the first place, is it?" I heard some of the words from them. I frowned, shouldn't they be grateful rather than grumpy? They have earned another burglar for goodness sake!<p>

I stopped listing to their silent complainings and turned my attention forwards. Gandalf had joined me and Bilbo.  
>"Come one, Nori. Pay up, go on." I heard Oín say. A sack of coins flew by my ear to Oín and he exclaimed in delight. Bilbo looked back at Nori and then to Gandalf and I.<p>

"What's that about?" he questioned as more sacks of coins flew through the air.

"Oh, they took wagers on whether or not you'd turn up. Most of them bet that you wouldn't." Gandalf replied.  
>"What did you two think?" he asked us. I hesitated and so did Gandalf for a moment, but then at the exactly the same time, we both caught sacks of coins in our hands.<p>

"My dear fellow, I never doubted you for a second." Gandalf laughed and put his newly earned coins in his back. I put my down in my backpack and beamed again at Bilbo.  
>"Neither did I, cousin." I chirped at him.<p>

Bilbo smiled lightly back, but then began to sneeze violently.

"All this horse hair. I'm having a reaction." he complained and began to dig in his pocket for a handkerchief.  
>"You're allergic to horses? You never told me that!" I exclaimed accusingly at him.<p>

"Oh what does it matter?" he muttered as he dug deeper into his pockets. But he was unable to find it. he looked up and held his hand up.  
>"No, no, wait, wait, stop! Stop! We have to turn around." he shouted to the company. The company halted and gazed at Bilbo and I.<br>"Why do we have to turn around for?" I asked and glanced confused at him.  
>"What on earth is the matter?" Gandalf also asked. Bilbo wiped his nose.<br>"I forgot my handkerchief." he informed as he struggled with his pouring nose.

Okay, what?

"You're not being serious are you?" I chuckled at him and rolled my eyes. He glanced at me with an dramatic and offended expression, as if it was a huge problem.

"I'm being dead serious!" he snapped.

"Here!" Bofur shouted and rip a piece of cloth from his clothing, "Use this!" he tosses it to Bilbo who then catches it.

Bilbo holds it up in front of him, looking disgusted. The dwarves chuckle and I joined.  
>"Move on." Thorin ordered and again ladled his pony.<p>

"But what about my handkerchief?" Bilbo squeaked. No one answered and just rode forwards. I sighed and was embarrassed.  
>"It's just a bloody handkerchief, Bilbo. If it would've been you're sword it would've been a different thing." I muttered ironically.<br>"I didn't bring a sword." he replied silently. I sighed even more and face-palmed my forehead. How could I be related to this fool? And how's it possible that he's a Took?  
>"We have to go back! I can't use this rag!" Bilbo whined.<p>

"You'll have to manage without pocket-handkerchiefs and a good many other things, Bilbo Baggins, before we reach our journey's end." Gandalf replied firmly, probably irritated by Bilbo's endless complaint.  
>"Indeed you have to Bilbo. This is the real wilderness that we are going into and small matters like that won't matter when you're out there. The things you should especially be focusing on is to survive." I said and gazed at him. Bilbo's eyes widened a little bit.<p>

"Bella is right, my dear Bilbo. You two were born to the rolling hills and little rivers of the Shire, but home is now behind you; the world is ahead."

And so we went on for many days, until we were a long way from Hobbiton. We had not stepped out of the Shire just yet, but we were only a day or so from doing it. I had been far away from Hobbiton before, but not as far as this. The Shire around here looked so different from our great and green plains and hills back in hills were more rocky and barely had any grass, there were almost no plains or fields and the woods were stranger. But I liked seeing new views and new surroundings; I found it very pleasing to look at and travel through.

On the sixth night of our quest, we camped on on an edge near a cliff, and there a wide valley right ahead of us. It was a dark night and all slept on the soft ground, except Gandalf, Fíli, Kíli and I. I had been sleepless for many days, my body was adjusting to sleeping outside.

Gandalf sat by an old tree and smoked on his pipe. Kíli, Fíli and I sat by the fire and talked.

"Where do you all actually come from?" I asked them. Fíli was sharpening his swords, or _twin blades_, which it were called and Kíli sharped his arrows.

"We come from the Blue Mountains. We've pretty much lived there our whole lives, well except from when we traveled with Uncle to help him with iron-forging offers from other lands." Kíli replied.  
>"Iron-forging offers?"<br>"Job offers. We make a great deal of gold and silver to carry out the jobs. We make different things like swords, axes, spears and so on."  
>"So the lords of those realms or lands pay you for weapons?"<br>"Aye. But also jewelry." Fíli answered.  
>"Really? You make like rings and bracelets? You must have a the very skill of smithies, don't you?"<br>"Most dwarves are taught to make their own weapons out of nothing." Kíli casually mused, as if it was nothing.  
>"If we should ever be weaponless and we find a scrap of metal somewhere, if we have the tools of forging, we can turn the piece of metal into the fiercest sword or knife." Fíli smirked and elevated one of the corners of his mouth up in a half smile.<br>"That is amazing. I wish I had such skill." I sighed.  
>"Forging is natural for us dwarves. It runs in the blood, if you get my meaning. Many of our ancestors were bit infamous for their skill at forging." Fíli said proudly and stroke the blade of his weapon.<p>

"What about you?" Kíli asked, "Do you got any special type of skill?"

There was a silence for a moment. I had nothing to counter with; I pretty much have no skill of anything…

"Um… Not really." I awkwardly squeaked. The two dwarves looked at me, as if they were confused. "But there is a reason to it!" I blurted out.  
>"A reason?" Kíli chuckled.<p>

"Yes! You see, uh… Um… I-I wasn't-"

Suddenly, a scream from afar in the valley sounded through the air. It was a terrifying shriek, like someone was being murdered. My eyes widened and jumped onto to my feet with my sword at the ready. I held my breath as I scanned our camp, to see if there were any intruders near. I saw that Bilbo had waken up and he was standing by his pony, but his expression was just as frightened as mine. He had also heard the scream and he ran to us.  
>"What was that?" he hissed and gazed out the valley.<br>"Calm down, Bella they're far away." Fíli calmed me. My stiff position relaxed and I breathed again. I sank down to the ground next to Fíli and I put my sword down.  
>"They are orcs." Kíli replied and gazed sadly out to the valley.<p>

"Orcs?" Bilbo squeaked.  
>"Throat-cutters. There'll be dozens of them out there. The lowlands are crawling with them." Fíli mused and looked to the hobbit. Bilbo was getting more frightened by the second.<br>"They strike in the wee small hours, when everyone's asleep. Quick and quiet; no screams, just lots of blood." Kíli hissed frightening and stressing.  
>"Well, now I see why we need night-watches." I sarcastically said. Bilbo was nearly shaking of fright and stared out into the valley, as if he was expecting someone to climb up the edge.<p>

Fíli and Kíli chuckled at him.  
>"You think that's funny?" Thorin growled. "You think a night raid by orcs is a joke?" he had also woken up and he was standing by the fire and glared at us. Kíli and Fíli gazed on the ground and looked ashamed. But I stared back at Thorin, examining his face. He met my gaze, but his expression did not change.<br>"We didn't mean anything by it." Kíli defended himself, but still looked shamed. Thorin sighed and then began to slowly walk off.  
>"No you didn't." he snarled over his shoulder, "You know nothing of the world." he walked to the edge of the cliff and looked out into the valley<p>

"What's with him?" I whispered to the brothers. I heard someone coming near and my head snapped towards the person. It was Balin, he walked up to us with a soothing expression.  
>"Don't mind him, laddie." he soothed Kíli, "Thorin has more cause than most to hate orcs."<p>

"Why's that? Did they raid him during the night?" I questioned and stared at Thorin's back.  
>"They didn't raid him, but they did something worse." Balin said sadly and looked at his king as he began to tell a tale.<p>

"After the dragon took the Lonely Mountain, King Thrór tried to reclaim the ancient dwarf kingdom of Moria. But our enemy had got there first."

I sat like a child and listened to Balin's words. I knew what Moria was, that was something I knew from Gandalf, when he told us children stories of his life at parties in the Shire.

"Moria had been taken by legions of Orcs lead by the most vile of all their race: Azog, the Defiler. The giant Gundabad Orc had sworn to wipe out the line of Durin."

My eyes widened.

"Did Azog try to kill Thorin?" I said breathlessly, still staring at Thorin.

"Aye, but he began with beheading the King." Balin said, his voice slight shaky at the very memory of it.

I Imagined myself a huge orc holding an aged head in his hand. I shivered at the very image of it, even if I've never met that orc, I knew I would never want to run into him.

"Thráin, Thorin's father, was driven mad by grief. He went missing, taken prisoner or killed, we did not know. We were leaderless. Defeat and death were upon us at the battle of Azanulbizar." Balin continued and stared into nothing as he remembered the battle. But then a faint smile spread across his face and he looked to Thorin. "That is when I saw him; a young dwarf prince facing down the Pale Orc." he spoke proudly.

I imagined a battle; where there were orcs and dwarves fighting eachother. Then I imagined a young Thorin and Azog dueling.

"He stood alone against this terrible foe, his armor rent…wielding nothing but an oaken branch as a shield." I heard Balin's voice in my imaginary vision.

I saw Thorin fighting Azog desperately, dodging the swings from the orc and blocking his attacks with the oaken branch.

"Azog, the Defiler, learned that day that the line of Durin would not be so easily broken."  
>"What happened Balin?" I blurted out from my vision.<br>"Thorin managed to fight off the orc, cutting his right forearm off. I watched the duel from afar myself." Balin replied.

I saw Thorin cut off the forearm of the orc. Azog shrieked out in pain and staggered onto his knees as he recoiled from Thorin.

"Our forces rallied and drove the orcs back. Our enemy had been defeated. But there was no feast, no song, that night, for our dead were beyond the count of grief. We few had survived."

I saw the calm after the battle, dwarves walking among the dead bodies, looking for any survivors. They looked sad all of them, they were not happy. Some dwarves were crying, some where just staring into nothing. I imagined Balin weeping as he hugged Dwalin, who was also weeping of the loss. That image forced a tear out of my eye and my stomach turned of pity for them.

"And I thought to myself then, there is one who I could follow. There is one I could call King." Balin finished and stared at Thorin with a warm smile on his lips. I snapped out of my imagination and I realized that all the dwarves had awaked and they were staring at Thorin.

Thorin turned around as Balin finished the tale. The dwarves stared at him in awe.  
>"But the pale orc? What happened to him?" Bilbo asked and looked to Balin for an answer.<p>

"He slunk back into the hole whence he came. That filth died of his wounds long ago." Thorin bitterly responded before Balin had the chance of saying anything. His voice was littered with an aged anger he had grudged towards the orc.

Poor fellow. His grandfather was brutally murdered and his father went missing and was probably dead. He was pretty much thrown into a great responsibility with no one to help him.

"I'm sorry that you all had to suffer such great loss." I murmured, "I can't even imagine what it would be like…"

"Thanks for your concern." Thorin murmured back and looked at me with soft, grateful eyes. I nodded and leaned against the stone wall behind me.  
>The dwarves went back to their bed rolls and began to sleep again. I stayed at my spot by the wall. I heard Balin and Bilbo talk a little further away from the fire. They were standing at least two meters away from the edge.<p>

"Something on your mind, laddie?" he asked Bilbo.  
>"I was just thinking of Bag End. But it was just a passing thought really." he replied and gazed out into the valley.<p>

No it wasn't. Bilbo was homesick. He's an awful liar.

"Homesick, are ya?" Bofur asked cheerfully from his bed roll as he smiled merrily at Bilbo. Bilbo smiled back.

"A small bit, but I'll manage. Usually if I were home, I'd be having some hot tea by now." he mused miserably.

I smiled pitiful at him and walked up to him and Balin.

"Do you miss Bag End?" I softly asked.

"Yes, but it is unexpected. I didn't think that I would become homesick so quickly. I thought that it would go a month or so at least." he sighed.

"Don't worry, you'll get over it." I purred and patted his arm. He smiled back at me.  
>"Don't you miss your home, miss Baggins?" Balin asked and glanced at me. I shook my head.<br>"Not yet. But I suppose I might do. I've traveled the long roads of the Shire before and from that I learned how to live without small necessities, like tea for an example." I smirked.

Balin nodded friendly. I left the two alone and I went back to Fíli and Kíli, who had sat back down by the fire.  
>"Oi, what are you two- Ow!" something hit my head and made me fall backwards onto the ground. I stroke the spot where the object had hit me and groaned.<p>

"Bella are you alright?" Kíli bursted out and ran to my side.

The dwarves jerked awake again due to the incident.

"What the devil was that?" Balin stirred surprisingly.  
>"I have no bloody idea, but it hurt like crazy!" I squirmed.<p>

What in the world was that? I looked at the object in front of me.

**I know the ending wasn't that great, but I had to cut out a piece to prevent the chapter from becoming too long. Please tell me what you think, I'm always looking for something to improve :) Review my friends!**


	7. Chapter 7: Someone peculiar

**Alright, so I just wanted to tell you before you read this chapter, I've talked with IntotheMoon44 and she has given me permission to portray her OC, so no hate please. And I'm sorry if I update way too often, I've just been feeling so insanely creative! And school's been really chill lately, so I've had a lot of time to write! And I'm always eager to know what you guys think :)**** Anyways, enjoy!**

**Chapter 7**

I saw Ori walking up to the object and got onto his knees to examine it closer.  
>"It's some sort of package." he mused as he stroke his beard by his jaw. Bilbo sat down next to Ori and picked the package up.<br>"He's right!"

Kíli came to my side and helped me up onto my feet.  
>"Steady there, Bella. Are you alright?" he chuckled as I clung onto his arms in order not to fall again.<br>"Oh I'm fine, just a little dizzy from the impact." I slurred and shook my head.

"My goodness… It's tea. It's a little crock half full of tea." Bilbo said astonished as he opened the little package.

"Seems like your wish came true, Bilbo." I smirked at him. The other dwarves had heard us and they were up from their bed rolls once again. They looked at the crock of tea as if it was some sake of misery-bringer.  
>"Someone must've thrown it down, from up there." Thorin's rough voice said and he gazed up. Above us on the cliff wall, there was a ledge. I caught a movement on it and it accidentally sent down some small pieces of rubble.<br>"My goodness! There is someone up there!" I exclaimed. The dwarves pulled out their swords in response and glared at the ledge.

Kíli shoved me behind him.  
>"Stay behind me." he ordered as he kept his gaze towards the thing in the dark.<br>"Careful! It could be a scout." Thorin's voice rumbled through the air, "Come down!" he commanded. Nothing moved on the ledge.  
>"Maybe it was just a bird." I suggested. I narrowed my eyes and immediately regretted my suggestion. I could see clearer in the dark and I saw the silhouette of a person, standing on his or her knees by the edge. My eyes widened in shock and I slapped my hand over my mouth.<br>"Kíli shoot it." Thorin ordered his nephew.

Kíli fitted his bow and aimed for the person.  
>"Stop!" Gandalf suddenly shouted and rose from the tree he was sitting against. Gandalf talked on, but my attention was focused on the person. I examined the person a bit closer; it was very small of stature and height, it was wearing boys clothes and a hat on its head. Wait, was that a child? A little boy?<p>

"I have lived a long time, but never can I recall seeing a orc in such small size." Gandalf finished his talking. The dwarves lowered their weapons, but did not drop them. My face lit up, it was a child.  
>"Why don't you come down?" I purred friendly towards the boy.<p>

"If you could please show us your face at least? We are more civilized than what we appear to be." Gandalf asked the boy.

The boy nodded reluctantly and began to climb down the ledge. I walked closer and waited for him to reach the ground. I felt that Thorin would attack him as soon as he would set his foot on the ground, I thought that I should be there to defend him. He was just a child after all and I think Thorin wouldn't go easy on him. The boy reached the ground and faced us. He drew his hood back and showed his face. He was a child around twelve years. Small strands of his hair stuck out from the hat, the hair had the color of honey mixed with gold. He had green eyes and some freckles on his cheeks. But there was something strange about him. He wasn't a child of the Men, but he wasn't a child of Hobbits or Dwarves either. What race did he belong to? Blimey, I had never seen such race before. He was so lithe and small!

"My friends!" Gandalf blurted out, "We are standing in the company of a nymph!"

A nymph? What in the love of the Shire is a nymph?

"I beg your pardon Gandalf, but what is a nymph?" I asked dumbfounded, but I did not let my gaze travel away from the young boy.

"They're rather amicable and industrious, altogether respectable people." Gandalf replied with a comforting smile on his lips, "Short in stature like hobbits like yourself, miss Baggins. But they are far more lithe."

I smiled at the little boy. He was a little shorter than me in height, the same height as Bilbo to be more exact. He smiled shyly back and nodded.  
>"State your name and purpose." Thorin said sternly as he glared at the boy. I rolled my eyes. I wanted to snap Thorin off, king or not; he was being a bit rude. But maybe it was a routine for experienced travelers like him to question a scout or whatever the boy was.<p>

His eyes peeked out from the rim of the hat.  
>"The name is Rue." he held out his hand friendly to Thorin, but the dwarf did not take his hand. My stomach ached of pity for the boy.<p>

"What are all of you doing here? It is pretty far from a mountain range from here." Rue asked nicely.  
>"I asked your of <em>your <em>purpose. Not our own." Thorin snapped.

"I'm sorry." Rue apologized, "I'm a traveler."

A traveler at such young age?

"I find it hard to believe that someone such as yourself could be a traveler." Thorin snorted.

I forced my hands into my sides and held my breath in order not burst out in anger. It was just a boy for goodness sake!

"I don't have a home. Nor a family. Traveling is pretty much my life." Rue simply replied. I frowned and pitied him.

"I see…" Thorin mused and then his expression softened.

There was a brief moment of silence, but Gandalf quickly broke it.

"Seeing as you hold no danger to us Rue, I think there would be no objection to letting you share our camp?" he glanced at Thorin. I gazed harshly at Thorin as I waited for someone to object, but no one did.

"Fine." said Thorin and gestured over a empty spot of grass on the ground, "You may set up a bedroll over there."  
>"Thank you." Rue said silently, "If you don't mind, would you like to tell me your names?"<p>

Big mistake of him not to ask them one at the time. All of the dwarves introduced themselves in their peculiar way of nearly singing a song of rhyming. As they finished, Rue went to the plot of grass and unfolded his bedroll. The dwarves were staring at him, apparently making him feel a bit uncomfortable. He caught Ori's gaze and stared intensely back. Ori glanced away onto the ground and blushed. I heard some of the dwarves grumble about him, giving him stares and whispering. I sighed and went to the little boy. Someone's got to be a little friendly to him. I reached and smiled down at him. He noticed me and looked up.

"Hi." I said.  
>"Hello." he said back. I kneeled down to him and held out my hand.<br>"My name's Bella Baggins. Nice to meet you Rue." he took my hand and shook it.

"Nice to meet you too, Bella." he smiled at me. I sat down next to him as he settled down. I realized then that Bilbo stood beside us and he was looking at Rue. He held two cups of tea in his hands. Rue noticed him as well and gazed up to him.  
>"Hi there. I'm Bilbo. Thank you for the tea." he introduced himself and offered the other cup of tea to Rue.<br>"Don't mention it." Rue said and accepted the cup. He took a sip of it and stared on the ground before him, saying nothing.

Oh yes, he was feeling very uncomfortable. Or he was just thinking about something.

"They aren't that bad, you know. When you've got to know them, they're actually pretty nice." I blurted out, trying to sooth.

"Indeed. They aren't as bad as they seem." Bilbo followed.

"I really hope so. It would be nice to have someone to camp with for the night." Rue mused.  
>"Why's that?" Bilbo asked.<p>

"I've been hearing orcs more and more recently." Rue casually answered, as if it was nothing.

Not good. This alarmed me a little bit, but I knew that we would be safe with the company. I glanced at Bilbo, his eyes had widened a small bit, but he kept his calm expression. Rue realized this as well.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you." Rue apologized.

"It's alright." Bilbo answered.

"I guess I'm just used to live in the open nowadays…" Rue mused.  
>"Is that so?" Bilbo said.<p>

"How long have you been living like this?" I questioned.

Rue glanced away again. Oh no, why did I bother to ask that… Apparently it was a touchy subject to talk about. You idiot, Bella…

"Pardon me, but I've got to get some sleep for the wandering tomorrow." Bilbo excused himself, "Goodnight." escaped his lips. Rue and I replied "Goodnight" as he wandered off.

"For a while now." he answered distantly, finally answering my question. I followed his stare and I saw that he was gazing at Thorin, who had been glaring at him. Thorin glanced away when Rue met his gaze.

The nymph sighed and laid down in his bedroll.

"Don't worry about him too much. He ain't that bad either." I soothed.

"For some reason, I found it very hard to believe that." Rue chuckled darkly. I couldn't help but chuckle along a small bit.

"Okay you're right. But I don't know him that well. He's very withdrawn, from what I have noticed." I glanced at Thorin and I caught him staring at me this time. When our eyes met, he flinched and swiftly pulled his gaze away from me as he lied down in his bedroll.

I tilted my head in confusion. But I quickly drew my gaze back to Rue. He didn't look too happy.

"Would you like me to join you for the night? I could go and get my bedroll, if you don't want to sleep all alone." I offered. He gave me a grateful smile.  
>"Thanks. It's good to know that there's at least one here that does not hold grudge against me." he sighed.<p>

"I would never." I soothed and then went to get my bedroll. I walked back to Rue who was now lying down and watching the stars. I rolled out my bedroll beside him and lied down and joined his star-inspection.

"Which constellation is your favorite?" I asked conversationally. I saw in the corner of my eye Rue smiling at my question.

"I'm glad you asked. My one in particular is Monoceros." he mused, "Which one is yours?"

"I don't have a favorite in particular. I think everyone's beautiful and unique in their own way." I answered as I found Orion in the sky.

"Oh yeah? Why's that?"

"I don't know really. But I've imagined all the constellations as different warriors of old that was sent up into the night sky when they perished. They are there to watch over us during night and protect us from danger." I philosophized. I invented that belief when I was a small child, when I spent my first night outside and sleeping underneath the stars with my friends.

"That's an interesting belief. I've never heard of such before." Rue replied.

"It's not a religion if that is what you think."  
>"Oh no, that was not what I was thinking. I just like the idea of someone to watch over me during the nights."<br>"Well, it was something I made up as a child. I don't really believe it, to be honest."  
>"Why not?"<br>"It was a child's imagination by the age of seven. It would be madness to believe such thing."  
>"Why?"<p>

"Because it doesn't make any sense!"

"Who said so?"  
>"I did!"<p>

"Why did you say so?"

I gazed at Rue. He was smirking at me.

"You do ask a lot of questions, Rue." I chuckled.

"Pardon me if I'm being irritating." he snickered.

"I don't mind. I find it quite amusing. You're fun to talk to, Rue."  
>"Same for you, you're also entertaining to talk to."<p>

~/~

Thorin listened on as he heard Bella and that Rue lad talk on. Soon their conversation faded out and they fell to sleep. Thorin sat up, he could not sleep this night either. He did not understand what could be keeping him awake, but he had a slight clue about it. He sighed and crawled out of his bedroll and rose to his feet.

He walked about the camp and looked at everyone as they slept. He was happy that they could find some peace at night at least, what would this company be if everyone was sleepless? He couldn't even bear that thought.

He did not trust Rue. He might just wake up during the night and decide to slit everyones' throats while they sleep. And he was not comfortable with Bella sleeping so close to him. Dwarves are known for being protective over their women, but they were also protective over all women in general, no matter what race they belonged to. Well, maybe not elf-maids.

He walked up to the peak where he had stood before during Balin's storytelling. He gazed far out into the valley as he drew away in thought.

"Mahal." he whispered, "I hope these two hobbits will succeed in their task, even if I might not be alive to see it." he gazed back at Bella and then to Bilbo, who was in deep sleep.

"Give them strength and courage for this quest, especially for master Baggins." he continued as the memories of his old, stolen home reappeared in his head. A long dwelled tear inside his eye sipped out and rolled down his cheek.

"Please, let all of us succeed."

~/~

**So what did you think of the idea about Thorin being a little sensitive? You loved it; please tell me. You hated it; please tell me, but in a nice manner. Review if you please!**


	8. Chapter 8: Bad start

**Chapter 8**

The morning sun oozed through my eyelashes and I opened my eyelids. The sun had already risen and it was shining from across the valley. I slowly sat up from my bedroll and stretched my arms as I yawned. I smacked my lips and rubbed my eyes. None else had waken up; I was pretty much all alone. I crawled out of the bedroll and rose. I stretched another time and went to wake up Bombur to ready the breakfast. Everyone was snoring, it sounded like a choir, with Bombur being the solo artist.

I knelt down beside him and slightly shook his shoulder. But he did not wake up. I shook again and whispered his name. No reaction. I shook harder and whispered his name louder. No reaction. I pulled back my hands and said his name louder. No reaction. I said his name even louder. No reaction. And that was when my patience ran out.  
>"Bombur!" I yelled and punched his chest. Instant reaction. His eyes went wide open and he roared out in fright. He sat up swiftly and took hold of my collar. He ripped at it and made me fall onto him and roll over to his other side.<p>

None of the company woke up. Which I wonder how they didn't.

"Well that escalated quickly…" I groaned as I lay flat on my back next to him. Bombur looked at me and then his eyes calmed.

"Oh forgive me Bella. I'm easily frightened when it comes to wake me up." he said and then rose to his feet.  
>"Yes. I realized that." I mumbled as he helped me up on my feet. "Shall we get started on breakfast?"<p>

Breakfast was ready when all woke. Wraps with chicken and green leaves was on the menu. That would be proteins, vitamins and carbohydrates all in one. That would keep us awake and strong throughout the day ahead us.

"Pack up and be ready in ten minutes." came the voice of Thorin when everybody was finishing their wraps. I had been quick to finish mine so I went to my bedroll and packed it into my bag. Rue was sitting beside me in his bedroll and munched on his wrap.

"How does it taste? Is it good?" I asked him.  
>"Indeed it does. I've never eaten such thing before, what do you call them?"<p>

"Wraps. Because it's thin but rich bread wrapping chicken and green leaves. Or you can call them rolls, doesn't really matter." I mused as I swept some dirt of my bedroll. "By the way, where are you off to now?" I asked and glanced at him.

"I'm not sure. I've been here for a while and the hunting is pretty good around here. I might just stay here a little longer perhaps. We'll see." he answered as he finished his wrap.

A stung of unease stabbed my stomach; he would not last long out here all alone, not with orcs wandering around these parts. But I kept my mouth shut; he knew the wilderness better than I did. I saw in the corner of my eye that Gandalf was approaching us. I knew that he was not looking to talk to me, so I left Rue before Gandalf reached.

I went over to my pony and readied her for depart. I grabbed the saddle from the ground and placed it gently on her back. She whined and stomped with her front hoof in complaint towards the saddle.

"Easy girl." I soothed, "If there were another way than putting a saddle on your back, I would've done it." she snorted at me and tried to nib my arm. I petted her soft muzzle and ruffled her wild-grown bangs.

"Aren't you the prettiest pony in the world?" I purred. She silently began to lick my hands in a loving manner.

"I think I might have an apple in my pocket." I whispered and began to dig my pocket for the apple. She pointed her ears and stared curiously at my pockets. I found the fruit and held it in front of Mirra. She stared intensely at it.

"One half for you and one half for me." I murmured and bent it apart into two halves. I held the other half in front of her muzzle and she quickly snatched it with her lips. I sent my half into my mouth and chewed long on it before it vanished down my throat. I turned around to let Mirra rub her head against my back. She moaned and harshly rubbed her nasal bridge against my shoulder-blades. I chuckled at the little pony.

I saw Rue approaching me from camp.

"Oi. What did Gandalf want?" I questioned as he came nearer.

"I'm coming with you." he casually said and stopped in front of me.

"You are? How did you manage to convince Thorin?" I breathed amazed.

"I didn't, the wizard did."  
>"But that's great, isn't it?" Rue did not look too happy.<p>

"I usually travel alone. I find it quite peaceful rather than being in a company with snoring dwarves." he said quietly so that the dwarves would not hear them.

"I think it's good that you come along. If my guessing is right, then Gandalf wanted you to come because of the orcs we heard last night?"  
>"Yes, that's true."<br>"I may not be a experienced traveler, but those orcs did not sound few. You may be good with the sword, but I think your lack of number would've overthrown you."  
>"That's almost exactly what Gandalf said; my weakness would not be in skill, but in number. But you're both right." he mused. "I would not have been able to fight them off for long."<p>

I smiled cheerfully at him.  
>"Don't mind the dwarves if they're being upsetting to you. You've still got me don't you?" he smiled back at me with the same grateful smile he wore yesterday.<p>

"Thanks again, Bella." he said softly, but then his face looked confused, "I'm sorry to ask you this, it's not that I'm not appreciating your kindness, but why are being so nice to me?" he looked at me with a curious look. I tilted my head at the question.

"Why would I not be nice to you?" I countered.  
>"Well, considering the others being hostile and distrustful, how come you being so friendly?"<p>

I felt bad for the boy. It was obvious that he wasn't used to strangers being polite to him. Or anyone being polite to him for the matter.

"Because I'm kind by nature, I suppose." I half lied. I am usually nice to strangers and nice in general, but this time I'm also nice out of pity.

"Alright, well, I appreciate it." he chirped.

"Oh no worries!" I tweeted, "But do you have your own pony? Or will you go on foot?"

"The wizard told me that I could ride with Bilbo."

I had to flex my stomach in order not to laugh, but it was hard not to smile. My lips twitched frantically. Rue noticed this.

"What?  
>"Oh nothing, well… Nothing. Just, good luck with that." I squeaked.<p>

I mounted Mirra and settled down easily in the saddle. The rest of the company had mounted their ponies and they were waiting for Bilbo and Rue. I walked up to Kíli and Fíli with Mirra as we waited.

"What'd ya think of that Rue lad, eh?" I asked them with a mischievous smirk.

"Well, I'm not quite sure to be honest. He seems pretty dull and boring." Kíli shrugged his shoulders.  
>"I haven't decided yet." Fíli mused as he gazed at the little boy, "He seems like a good lad to me, haven't really had the chance of talking to him since last night."<p>

"You should try and talk to him today. Didn't you know that he'll be traveling with us?"

"Aye we do, but as soon as we come across a village, he'll be gone. Didn't he tell you that?" Fíli gazed back at me. I raised my eyebrows in surprise, but then lowered them.  
>"Well, Thorin's generous enough to let him travel with us for that long. I don't think he likes the boy at all." I nearly whispered in order for Thorin not to hear me.<p>

"That's true. Uncle's very distrustful of outsiders, he's always been." Fíli said and glanced at his uncle.

"Just look at how he looks on Bilbo. I'll bet our beards on that he'll send that hobbit back to the Shire sooner or later." Kíli winked at his brother.

"You don't have a beard." Fíli smirked. "You've only got stub."

There was a brief silence.

"Shut up…" Kíli then mumbled and glanced down as his lips twitched.

"Be happy that you can grow a beard at least. Male hobbits can't grow any beard at all…" I sighed.

"Really? I thought that Bilbo had brought his own shaving-kit in his backpack." Fíli chuckled quietly. I snickered along.

"Wouldn't have surprised me if he would have." I face-palmed. "Maybe he'll realize that soon and demand the company to return to the Shire."

"And when we would've reached your lands, he would realize that hobbits don't grow beards." Kíli bursted out in laughter.

Fíli and I looked at eachother and then we burst into violent laughter as well. I liked these two, they were the comical dwarves in this company and I found them very amusing to socialize with. Not that the others were _boring,_ it's just that the brothers seemed to be somewhere around my age and they kind of had the same humor that I had. Goofy and a great amount of sarcasm. It felt like they were my long lost brothers. I liked them, I liked them very much.

Rue and Bilbo had finally mounted their pony and Thorin called out to us to follow him. I rode with Fíli and Kíli through the hours and we had a blast talking. Every now and then I began to talk with the other dwarves as well in the company; getting to know them and their past or what they did for a living when not going on adventures. The first days had been a bit awkward to be honest, they had been a little shy most of them, especially Ori, which was adorable. Now they finally had loosen up a little.

Kíli, Fíli and I rode behind Rue and Bilbo, who did not look like they were having fun. Well, Rue did not look to have fun. Bilbo had fallen asleep behind the boy and was leaning against Rue's right shoulder in his sleep. Poor Rue! He must be so bored.

"Oi Kíli, do you've got something I can throw at Bilbo?" I whispered to the dark-haired dwarf.  
>"Why do you need to throw something at him?" he whispered between his teeth.<p>

"He's asleep leaving Rue all alone! Have you noticed that literally none of the dwarves or us for the matter has talked to him for the whole day?" I hissed.

"Oh well, then maybe we should wake him up with something." Kíli mumbled and began to search his pockets.

But he did not manage to find something, because Bilbo had already been woken up by Myrtle, the pony that they were riding on. I snickered at his reaction, so did Fíli and Kíli.

"Hope you had a good night sleep, master Baggins." Kíli chuckled.

"Or should you say _a good day sleep_ Kíli?" I tittered.

"Indeed he should!" Fíli grinned, "You're lucky that Rue's steering the pony. If not you'd fallen off hours ago!"

I heard Bilbo and Rue talking about the brothers and I hurried Mirra beside them and rode in front of them. Then I carefully turned around on horseback and looked at Rue. His eyes widened at my position, but he did not say a thing.

"I'm sorry for being absent, I've been busy with those two in the back." I pointed towards the brothers.  
>"Don't mention it." he said.<p>

"You're not talking about us now, are you?" Fíli rode beside the equipage with a smug look on his face. Rue glanced at him.

"I was just wondering if you two are related." he said as Kíli rode up to his other side.

"Were brothers. That and partners in trouble." he chuckled darkly. Fíli chuckled along and I couldn't help but laugh at their incredible smug looks.

"Do you have more siblings? Or is it just you two?" Rue asked and looked quite relaxed.

"Yepp, just us two." Kíli casually answered.

"Just you two? You're saying that as if it was nothing!" I exclaimed.

"What do you mean just nothing? You've got me!" Bilbo squeaked from behind Rue.

"Are you two also siblings?" Rue asked.

"Well, kind of. I'm his cousin and stepsister. His mother, my aunt, adopted me when I was an infant." I replied as I smiled warmly at the memory of my aunt.

"Hm. I could've never have guessed that you were so close related. You're so different!" Rue chuckled.

"Indeed they are." Fíli chuckled along.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Bilbo said, sounding a bit offended.

"Don't take it personally, Bilbo. They mean not to offend you." I said soothing.

He just snorted and mumbled something inaudible.

"What about you Rue?" I asked the boy.

"Huh?" he blurted out from a thought.

"Do you have a brother?" Kíli asked.

"I had seven." he swiftly replied and glanced down.

Wait, he _had _seven brothers? My amused expression froze and my lips pressed together.

"Seven!?" Kíli exclaimed in amazement. I gave him a harsh glance to make him shut up, but he did not notice it.

"Oh my, if there were seven Kílis' in Erebor than the mountain would be in ruins without the effort of a dragon." Fíli breathed comically. I stared harshly at him as well, but he was just as clueless as Kíli.

"How in the love of Mahal do you manage to deal with so many?" Kíli amusingly asked, not being aware of the fact that they were dead.

Oh my Lord… Shut up, shut up, shut up!

"I managed fine." Rue replied distantly and his face was filled with pain. "It doesn't really matter though. They're all gone now."

Silent fell upon the brothers and their expressions froze shamefully. Rue hurried Myrtle and I moved Mirra to the right so that they could pass. When the equipage passed me, I saw that Rue was trying his best not to cry. I gazed at Bilbo and mouthed at him to talk to Rue. He nodded and then they were in front of us again. I turned back on Mirra's back and settled my feet in the stirrups.

I rode between Fíli and Kíli, they both were very silent.  
>"Not the smartest move I guess." I sighed and slapped my forehead.<p>

"True." Kíli sighed also and looked at his brother.

"I feel like an arse-hole." Fíli's shoulder sunk and his expression was deeply ashamed.

"So do I." I whispered.

**I know this wasn't the best chapter, but I just wanted to update for this week. I don't think I'll be able to update twice in a week any longer, cuz school's about to loose hell upon us, at least that's what the teachers' say ;) We'll see, I'll do my best. Review my jolly ones!**


	9. Chapter 9: First practice

**Weekend update!**

**Chapter 9**

In the late evening we made camp for the night on a small hill surrounded with some high bushes and tall trees. Neither Kíli, Fíli or I had the guts to talk to Rue again after our mistake. It had put me in a bad mood and it made me feel like a traitor. I had told Rue that he could rely on me if he should be disturbed or upset by anything; and now I was the one who had upset him. I knew I had to pick up the courage to go talk to him.

As soon as we dismounted our ponies, I went directly to the nymph. He was standing by Myrtle and petted her muzzle as Bilbo was trying to get off the pony.

"Rue?" I said softly and quiet. He turned around from Myrtle with a questioning expression.

"Yes Bella?"  
>"I'm sorry about what happened earlier today. I did not mean to upset you or bring you any pain." I said meaningfully as I stared into his green eyes.<p>

"It's alright. You didn't know that before I told you." he soothed and accepted my apology.

"No it's not. I completely forgot that, well, you're family is gone and that's a very ignorant and idiotic thing to do. And I also said that you could come to me if anyone would upset you, and then I went off and did all the work by myself. You have huge reason to be angry with me and I accept it if you are."

He stared confusedly at me and then smiled.

"It's okay, really. It's not like you committed a crime or anything." he said, "I don't see it a huge thing to apologize for, but I do appreciate it. Many others that have slipped their tongue has never really dared to talk to me again." he said thankfully. I sighed in relief and gave him a warming smile.

"Thank you for being understanding." I purred, "And thank you for forgiving me."  
>"No worries." he said.<p>

The dwarves were setting up camp and Rue and I went to go help them. Gloín was setting up the fire and I helped him find some wood. I knew I had dinner-duty soon together with Bombur, as soon as we had something to cook for dinner.

"Who wants to go and hunt some food for tonight?" I said out loud and gazed at everyone. Kíli waved his hands and gestured with his bow.

"I'll go!" he smiled.  
>"Would you mind if I go too?" Rue blurted out. Everyone stared judging and suspicious at him. Then Dwalin burst out in laughter.<p>

"You're nothing but a thin branch on legs Rue laddie! Why don't you stay here so we can keep an eye on ye?" he chuckled condescending at the boy.

I glared furiously at Dwalin and he noticed my stare.

"He's not a bloody dog for goodness sake." I hissed.

"It's fine, he can come with me." Kíli smiled. "If that is what you want?" he gazed at the boy. A smile spread across his face.  
>"Very much. I used to hunt with my brothers and I loved doing it." he said.<p>

That would be prefect. Then Kíli and Fíli would also have a chance to talk to him about our mistake.

"Kíli." Thorin called from across the camp, "Fíli comes with you as well." he said it as if giving them orders. I cast my glance on the ground. I bet Thorin still did not trust the nymph and didn't want one of his nephews to be alone with him. I can't believe that he thinks Rue's dangerous; it's just another lad like others! Also a lot smaller than others, Kíli or Fíli could easily take him down if he should pounce. But well well, Thorin knows best.

The brothers prepared to leave but Rue then went over to Thorin, with his little sword in his hands.

"Here." he said with awe, "Watch over it while I'm hunting. It will only get in my way."

He held it horizontally to Thorin. The dwarf stared curiously down at the nymph, but then took it smoothly from his hands and nodded.

"You had better get going, or Fíli and Kíli might leave without you." he said. Rue smiled at him and then ran after the brothers.

I stared dumbfounded at Rue as he ran across the camp towards the brothers. They were also staring at him and so did the whole company, even Gandalf was surprised! Bless the nymph, if he dares to do something like that; then what could be stopping him from anything? I clapped my hands internally at Rue's bravery and I couldn't help but smile a little proudly. Even I don't have that kind of courage…

The trio went away from the hill and down into the forest below.

I envied Rue for his courage to do something so spontaneous and excellent. I wanted that capacity. Maybe I could try something like it? At least approach our leader. I haven't really had a conversation with him yet and we've been on this quest for a week or so now. I was curious about him, but it seemed like he was hard to break. Well maybe not break, but hard to get to know. He's the one who linger in the background, not really interested in what was going on in the middle. His goal was one main thing and that was what he was focusing on. Which made him so unlike the other dwarves.

From what I've noticed, he's not very humorous. He's very stern and proud, but he wasn't rude. He was just plainly serious about his thing, no joking around. Well, there were reasons for him to be like that; he's been through hard and tough times that shaped him into who he is today. I wonder what he was like before Smaug came to the Lonely Mountain, if he was reckless and naïve and did impulsive things. And I wonder who he had been if his home hadn't been claimed by the dragon, perhaps he would've been happier. Well of course he would be happier, but if his personality would've been merrier.

I wanted to get to know him, he was too interesting to miss.

I gazed back at Thorin who was sitting on the boulder and examining Rue's blade.

I had seen elvish blades before and of course dwarvish since I'm traveling with dwarves, but I've never had a close look on a nymphal weapon. I had never heard of nymphs until yesterday for the matter. I was a bit curious about the blade, I wanted to look at it closer. And that would be a great way to approach him. I gathered my courage and walked across the camp towards him.

"Hello there." I said softly. He cast a glance over his shoulder as I walked closer. "How are you doing this lovely evening?"

"I am doing superbly, miss Baggins. What brings you here if I may ask?" he asked, looking at me with starry eyes.

"The sword in your hands." I said and glanced at it. His eyes faded a little, but kept their shiny look.

"What of it?"

"May I look at it, if you please?"

I kneeled beside him and took the sword from his hands as he handed it to me.

It was a beautiful blade. It wasn't as smooth as an elvish blade and it wasn't as thick and broad like an dwarvish blade, but it was peculiar and unique. There were some carved symbols on the root of the blade vertically. A bear, a wolf, an eagle, a sun, a moon, an otter, a fox and some sort of tree. I wonder if those queer symbols had some sort of meaning to the nymphal kin.

"Strange, isn't it?" Thorin said and I snapped back from examining the sword.

"Yes, but in a good way. I like those symbols a great deal, do you think they mean something?" I mused and gazed at him.  
>"I don't know. You'll have to ask the nymph of that." he said sternly and he went back to his hard expression. My heart sank to my belly.<p>

I sighed internally. Perhaps this was not the time, perhaps I should walk away… But no, I'm determined. I sat down on the boulder beside him and held up the sword close. He stared confusedly at me.

"I think the bear might mean strength or perhaps that is the meaning of the wolf." I blabbered, "You know foxes are really bright, I think it must stand for wit or at least something like that. What do you think?"

Thorin still stared at me with a harsh gaze. I stared back at him casually, doing everything in my power not to glance away. We sat there for a moment or two and stared at eachother intensely and my stomach shrieked of inconvenience. But soon he gave in and glanced away.

Ha! I've been a master of the staring-game since I was a toddler.

"Here. Give it to me so I can have closer look." he said. I smiled and obeyed. He held it closer to his sight.

"I think you might be right. About the fox symbol. It's true that most foxes are sharp at mind and they can easily out-wit other animals in order to either escape death or to catch them for nourishment." he stroke the egg blade and then stroke his fingers over the symbols.

"This sword is quite light and thin, but it can bring deadly wounds to an opponent." he mused. He looked to me with a questioning stare. "I wonder…" he trailed off.

Then he flipped the sword to his other hand.

"Have you ever handled a sword before, miss Baggins?" he looked at me. My eyes widened a little bit a the sudden question, but I shook my head.  
>"All I've done really is to play with wooden-made swords as a youngling." I mumbled pathetically and blushed.<p>

"Hm, it is as I feared. You're just as inexperienced as master Baggins when it comes to swordsmanship. You'll have to practice to be able to defend yourself." he demanded.

I raised my eyebrows.

"Well uh. Alright!" I scratched my head awkwardly. Thorin nodded and rose.

"Good, let's get started then." he said and gestured me to stand up. My eyebrows rose even more and a bright smile spread across my face.

Yes. I was making progress.

I stood up. He handed me the sword and pulled out his own. I saw in the corner of my eye that the company was watching curiously from camp.

"Now, let me show you the basic movements in sparring." he mumbled. "Attack me." he commanded and smirked tauntingly.

I tilted my head at his smile, he doesn't smile that often. He had a nice smile, even if he had a thick mustache and beard in the way.

"Miss Baggins?" I snapped back to reality. "Attack me."

I obeyed and swung my sword at his chest, but he easily blocked it.

"That is called a block. Which means you're preventing someone from stabbing you." he informed. "Now it's your turn to block me."

He slid Rue's blade away from his own blade and swiftly stabbed at my arm. I was so startled by his quick movement I didn't manage to block before he hit my arm. Luckily, he didn't hit that hard. The sword wasn't even touching my arm, it was an inch or so away. He drew the sword back and straightened up.

"Rule number one; always be on your guard and swift. If I would've been an enemy, your arm would be lying on the ground." he said. "Try again."

He again stabbed at me, but this time at my leg. I managed to put Rue's sword in the way of his and blocked it. But it was hard to hold against the impact, he was so strong. I stumbled a little bit, but I managed to hold position. Then I suddenly felt how Thorin violently pushed me. I flung into the ground backwards, hit my head and in the blink of an eye, I had Thorin's sword pressed against my throat.

I heard the company grumble mockingly at me as I lay there.

"Rule number two; make sure you keep your opponent busy. Never let him get a open space to find other ways to cut you down." he said and held out his hand to help me up. I took it and he harshly pulled me up from the ground. The impact made me dizzy and I again stumbled. Thorin dropped his sword and held me steadily by my shoulders.

"Perhaps that's it for today. I hear our hunters are coming back and you've got dinner-duty. Class dismissed." he mumbled. I realized it was getting dark outside and I heard Rue, Fíli and Kíli walking up the hill with food.

"Thanks for class!" I chirped. I handed him Rue's sword. "I appreciate your concern for my ability to fend myself, even if I may be absolutely terrible at it."

"At your service, miss Baggins. It is my pure pleasure." he said as he took the sword and put his own back in his case, "But I think it would be more fitting that my nephews will teach you in the future."

I didn't quite know what to make of that, but I did not make any offense.

"You're right." I agreed, without knowing why really. "Care to head back to camp?"

He nodded and walked me with me in silence back. Thorin sat down in front of the fire and I went to sit down with my cousin, who was staring at me. In fact, everyone was staring at me.

"What did you just do?" he whispered astonished.  
>"Had sword-practice with our leader, why?" I casually shrugged my shoulders, but smiled triumphantly internally.<p>

"I am beware of that." Bilbo said, "But-but why?"

"Same reason as Rue did." Gandalf spoke from behind us. Bilbo and I gazed up at him over our shoulders. "A bold and a courageous move. But for a good sake; to have some connection with Thorin. It would do you well to do such thing, Bilbo. If you want to be on good terms with the leader of this company." he said seriously as he stared Bilbo down.

Bilbo glanced away, probably a bit embarrassed. Luckily, no one of the other had heard Gandalf speak. I shoved Bilbo playfully and smirked at him.

"Now it's only your turn left, cousin. What's your plan?" I taunted him. He waved away my hand and grumped sourly at me.

Then Fíli, Kíli and Rue finally made it up the hill. Kíli were holding some dead hares and I quickly jumped up on my feet.

"Food's finally here!" I chirped and ran to them to get the hares. With a bright smile on my face I approached them. They had at least four rabbits, that would make a perfect chowder for dinner.

"How did you manage to catch so many in half an hour?" I asked.

"Rue set up some snares around the forest. We usually hunt with bow and arrow, but Rue's way of catching them was way more effective." Kíli smiled.

"I see." I smiled down at Rue. He gave me a shy smile back. "Come on! The company's hungry!"

We headed back and Bombur and I got started on the supper. I noticed that Rue had gone over to Thorin again to get his little sword. He came back and sat down by the fire. I suppose I had to tell him that I used his sword without his permission. I looked to Bombur.

"Oi Bombur? Would you mind taking over?" I asked the dwarf.  
>"Sure Bella. It's only the herbs an spice left to be mixed anyway. Go ahead." he said.<p>

"Thank you." I said and then went over to Rue.

"Hiya there Rue." I greeted him.

"Bella." he greeted back. I sat down ned to him.

"There's something I need to tell you." I said, "I might have just used your sword a little earlier. Nothing's wrong with it, I'm sorry for not asking you for permission."

"That's alright." he smiled at me, "Might I ask the occasion why you used it?"

I smirked mischievously at him. His eyes widened a little.

"You didn't kill anyone did you? I haven't seen Bilbo around camp yet…" he trailed off as he glanced around sarcastically for the hobbit. I rolled my eyes and shove the nymph on his shoulder.

"Of course not. He's with the ponies." I laughed. Then I moved a little closer to Rue so that I could whisper. "I sparred with Thorin."

Rue stared flabbergasted at me for a moment, but then a smirk spread across his face.

"So you're also trying to be on the good pages with Thorin, are you?" he whispered.

"Yes I am. And I have made good progress! He agreed to train me for my first lesson, but Kíli and Fíli will train me in future lessons."  
>"Really? Kíli's agreed to train me in archery, then Fíli can train you in swordsmanship." Rue said excitedly. I clapped my hands in delight as I tweeted a stoked laugh.<p>

I felt like a little child on a birthday party.

"So how did it go training with Thorin?" he asked curiously as he eyed Thorin.

"Well, since I'm not very good a fighting with swords or any weapon at all, it went pretty bad for my sake. But I'm just happy that I finally managed to talk to him myself." I mused quietly and then laughed again.

"I wonder how stupid we must look at the moment." Rue chuckled, "Two lassies giggling over boys."

Lassies? What did he mean with _lassies_?

I did not really know what he meant by that, maybe he just gushed a little bit. I decided to ignore it though, I was too triumphant and proud at the moment.

"What are you two laughing about?" Dwalin asked sternly from across the fire. I eyed him through the fire and put on a cold expression.

"I don't know… What are we laughing about Rue?" I asked the boy.  
>"I have absolutely no idea." he laughed. My face broke and I burst into laughter together with the nymph.<p>

"Those two seem to be happy." I heard Dori muse.

"Indeed they are." Bofur chuckled as he smoked on his pipe.

"What do you think they're laughing about?" Ori asked.

"Have no clue, Ori lad. Don't bother asking them, see what Dwalin got in response when he asked." Nori grumped. "Either they're tired or they're up to something."

"We'll soon find out." Dwalin hissed as he sharpened his sword.

"Oi, we can hear you!" I called from across the camp and I laughed even harder.

"Don't worry, Bella's just tired." Bilbo's voice suddenly appeared. "Don't really know what's going on with Rue though, but I bet he's tired as well."

"How would you know?" Dwalin questioned.

"Well, I do have lived with Bella all my life. And I suppose Rue's tired because he's a child." Bilbo replied as he gazed at us.

"What are you talking about Bilbo? I'm not tired!" I tittered.

"Oh yes. she's definitely tired." Bilbo said.

"Perhaps they need some food." Bombur joined in. "By the way, supper's ready everyone!"

We all ate greedy that night. Most because of our fierce want for food and hunger, but also for the amazing smell and taste of the rabbits. It was a delicate meal, Bombur was a great cook.

Afterwards, my humorous mood faded and I got tremendously tired. Rue and Kíli had gone away to the forest line to practice archery. There were still a little light left for them to use. I myself couldn't move an inch, I was intensely tired.

I had sunken down in the grass in front of the fire. My head nodded and I nearly fell to sleep. I suddenly felt a pair of hands grabbing my shoulders. I fought against them half asleep and I groaned.

"Bella stop. You need to sleep in your bedroll or you might catch a cold." I heard Bilbo whisper.

"Alright then." I said and rubbed my eyes. He helped me up on my feet and led me to my packing. "How on earth can I be so damned tired?" I questioned as I dug in my backpack for my bedroll.

"Not so in a happy mood now, are ya?" I heard Bofur chuckle at me.

"It's not fair, I was planning practicing with my sword this evening. Damn you tired evilness from nowhere." I slurred. Some of the dwarves chuckled at my slightly delusional comment.

"Don't worry about it lassie, you'll get used to living in the wilderness soon enough." Bofur said reassuringly.

"But how come you aren't tired Bilbo?" I gave him a accusingly glare as I sat down on my grass spot.

"Perhaps because he has been no help at all since we left your homeland." Thorin bit out as he glared at Bilbo. "More of a burden, I would say."

Bilbo's expression sunk shamefully. Everyone went quiet and glanced onto the ground. But Thorin was right, Bilbo hadn't done any duties while we'd been traveling. Poor Bilbo, a shame that he didn't know better.

Bilbo walked off camp again. I sighed as I rolled over to my side. How was he going to convince Thorin that he's capable, when in truth he's the opposite? Doesn't anybody know how to help him?

"Fíli?" I called out and sat back up. "Could you come over here please?"

"I'm coming." he said and walked over to me.

"Sit down, if you please." he obeyed and sat down with crossed legs.

"Is there something on your heart, Bella?" he smiled.

I took a deep breath.

"How is Bilbo going to be able to show himself capable to Thorin?" I whispered and stared into Fíli's blue eyes. He sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"Don't know really. In this case it seems hopeless to even try, Bilbo's nearly a lost cause."

"But he's your uncle! Is there not anything you can do in favor for Bilbo?"  
>"He doesn't need favors Bella."<br>"Yes he does! He can seem hopeless at times, but he has the ability I know it!"

"Then let him use that ability to prove Uncle wrong."

I sighed again and yawned dramatically. Fíli chuckled.

"Perhaps I could convince Thorin to put off your watch for the night."

"No." I persisted, "That would only make him angry and think of me as he thinks of Bilbo and I won't run away from my duties." I said proudly. Fíli smiled and shoved my shoulder.

"Nearly stubborn and proud as a dwarf." he chuckled, "Sweet dreams, Bella" he rose to his feet and walked back to the fire.

"Don't forget to wake me up for the watch!" I called after him.

The sun had now fallen and I was getting sleepier by the minute. Rue and Kíli had come back and Rue was setting up his bedroll next to me.

"Thanks for joining me." I slurred with closed eyes to him.

"No worries." he replied.

"You know Rue…" I trailed off as my sleepiness nearly took me.

"What Bella?"  
>"I don't agree with Thorin."<br>"What do you mean exactly?"  
>"He thinks of you like you're some sort of a crook. I don't think you're a crook."<p>

There was a silence.

"I am grateful for that." Rue said.

"You're a good lad, Rue. You were all alone out here before we found you. I think Thorin's an idiot for sending you off as soon as we reach a village."

He did not reply to that.

"I really like you. It's a shame that we have to send you on your way. You're such a sweet lad…"

"Thanks Bella." his voice was slightly shaky.

"Don't mention it laddie." I smiled as I started to doze off. "Perhaps we can persuade him somehow to not do so."

Then I fell into a deep slumber.

**It appears that I can't keep my hands from making the chapters so long, I broke my promise I'm sorry. But I hope you enjoyed! Review my sweet ones!**


	10. Chapter 10: Unsuccessfull

**Chapter 10**

The next day we traveled through the forest below the hill, and it was far more large than I thought it would be. We had finally made it out of the Shire, and now we were in the wilderness. While we rode through a small plain and into another forest, it had begun to pour rain mercilessly down on us, making us shiver of cold. Poor Bilbo had forgotten to bring a cloak for the weather, so his coat was absolutely soaked with raindrops.

The trail that we were striding on was so narrow that we had to ride in a line; I was riding in front of Rue and Bilbo and behind Gandalf. I heard Bilbo and Rue chatter, while we others were quiet and annoyed by the rain. But jolly Bofur wasn't bothered at all by the rain, he sat on his pony and smoked cheerily on his pipe with a half smile on his lips.

I could use some happy company at the moment, especially with Bofur. I ladled Mirra and turned her from the trail and rode beside it until I reached Bofur and his pony.

"Oi Bofur!" I greeted him merrily.

"Hi there Bella!" he greeted back with a smirk. "What brings you here?"

"I was wondering if I may share your company for the rest of the march today?" I smiled.

"Naturally Bell-Woow!" he unconsciously began to slide off his pony. He had been leaning backwards and slightly rightwards, which had put on weight to his right hip and now he was about to fall off. His arms waved frantically as he struggled to get a grip of the pony's mane, but he failed.

I swiftly let go of the reins and caught Bofur's right shoulder right before he slid off. Then with all my power I shoved him back into the saddle. I had shoved a little too hard though; he flew forward and thudded into the pony's neck. That made him fall to the left and I couldn't reach him before he helplessly fell to the ground. I heard a thud and a groan. His pony instantly stopped and snorted.

"Stop!" I yelled to the company. Everyone halted their beasts and glanced at us.

"Why are we stopping?" Thorin's voice rumbled. "Is something amiss?"

"Bofur's clumsiness made him fall off the pony, it's alright really. Just let him have the chance to get back up." I informed. "Bofur? Are you alright down there?"

A low moan appeared as an answer.

"I'm fine lassie." he rose and corrected his funny-looking hat, "The ground needed a hug, that's all." I chuckled at his comment as he mounted his pony again.

His clothes had become dirty from the mud, but still he was cherish. I looked forward to Thorin.  
>"We can move along!" I said. He nodded and hurried his pony. The company moved after him.<p>

The rain poured down harder on us. My cloak was soaked, it hadn't protected me at all from the rain. Might've just left it at home like Bilbo unintentionally had done. I pulled the cloak off and packed it into my backpack. My wet hair fell down behind my back onto the saddle. I wiped my face with my already damp hand. I was wet everywhere! Ugh!

"Eh mister Gandalf?" Dori's voice appeared from behind. I turned and saw that he was just as disturbed as I was. "Can't you do something about this deluge?"

"It is raining master Dwarf!" Gandalf said, "And it will continue to rain until the rain is done!"

"If you wish to change the weather of the world, you should find yourself another wizard." he continued.

"Are there any?" Bilbo suddenly said, interrupting his conversation with Rue.

"What?"

"Are there any other wizards like you?" I continued the question.

"There are five of us! The greatest of our order is Saruman, the White. Then there are the two Blue Wizards; you know…" he trailed off for a moment, "But I've quite forgotten their names, it was a long time since I've heard of them."

"And the fifth?" Rue intervened.

"Well, that would be Radagast, the Brown." Gandalf informed.

"Is he a great wizard?…Or is he more like you?" Bilbo asked, sounding rather condescending.

I shot an warning glance at him over my shoulder.

"What?" he said innocently. I shook my head and sighed at him.

"I think he's a very great wizard, in his own way." he glanced at Bilbo, looking slightly offended.

"In other words, he's exactly like him." Rue smirked quietly to Bilbo.

"Rue!" I hissed and glared at the two behind me.

"He's a gentle soul who prefers the company of animals to others. He keeps a watchful eye over the vast forest lands to the East." Gandalf continued, he had not heard Rue's comment, luckily.

"The East!?" the nymph exclaimed in wonder. "I'm from the East! But I find it quite hard to believe that I've lived in the same land as a 'great wizard' as you refer it to." Rue mused.  
>"You don't say?" Gandalf grumped sourly.<p>

So little Rue was from the East, eh?

"What's it like in the East?" I asked the boy. I did my little trick on horseback; I let go of the reins and turned around on Mirra's back to face Rue. He was used to that trick now, so his reaction was only casual.

"It's lovely back there. The forests stretch out for miles, the plains are wide and naked to the big and open sky, the wind makes you desire to run for days and nights… And the sun…" he trailed off as he fell into deep thought.

I smiled at him. Nostalgia decorated his fair face as he beamed at the memory of his homeland. I wonder what it was like there, perhaps when we are finished with our quest I could come and visit him.

"Do you miss it?" I purred.

"Everyday, but I'm used to be away by now." Rue replied, but still smiled.

"What made you leave if you miss it?" Ori innocently asked.

I winced and I heard Fíli and Kíli silently scold him for asking about the _touchy _subject. Rue's smile faded into indifference.

"Too many memories of my family. I tried to stay and make a life for myself for a while, but it was too hard." Rue replied swiftly to Ori's question. Fíli and Kíli whispered harshly again at Ori, but Rue was quick to interrupt.

"Don't scold him, he did not know better than that." Rue soothed, "I like to talk about my home. Mostly all of my memories from there are happy ones."

"Would ya mind sharing some?" Bofur asked curiously, "I've heard so many interesting rumors about nymphs, but no one has ever confirmed 'em for me."  
>"Some special rumors that you would like to know the truth of?" Rue smirked at Bofur over my shoulder.<p>

"Do you live in trees?" Bofur said.

"Some do in my colony, but mostly it's the Western clan that do so." Rue answered.

He went on answering questions from others. His race had different kinds of gods than what the dwarves had. They worshipped Navestal, the One who created our world out of dirt and mud. With his liver he cut it into his brothers and sisters and with his heart he made his wife Akara. And with his brain, he used his great power to create life in our world. It was so powerful, that it flew sparks out into the air and when they reached the newly shaped earth, instead of fading away, they grew to become people; the nymphs.

"That's interesting. I've never heard of such religion before." I mused.

"Well I had never heard of hobbits and their peculiar star-belief before." Rue teased.

"It was a thing I made up as a child!" I exclaimed and waved my arms.

"Star-belief?" Bilbo chuckled. I gave him a murderous glare.

"What's star-belief?" Kíli asked.

"It's nothing-" I started, but Rue interrupted.

"It's a belief about the constellations in the night sky, you see." Rue smirked. Everyone looked at him to start the explanation. I hid my face in my wet hands as he spoke. "Warriors of old that perished in battle, was sent into the sky to pose as protectors for those who slept underneath the night sky and to protect us from danger in the dark."

Ugh… He'll regret that he ever said that. Some of the dwarves chuckled.

"Oh really? Do they now?" Bilbo was shaking with laughter. "I find it very amusing to hear about this belief now, since I've lived in the Shire for 50 years and never had any knowledge of it."

"Didn't you know that Bella created this belief when she was seven, eh?" Rue chuckled. My cousin laughed harder.

"I'll deal with _you_ later." I growled between my teeth at him. He smirked tauntingly at me.

It was then I noticed that his smile was very feminine. He had the smile of a girl; very heartily and pretty. Well, there was nothing wrong with that, he couldn't help it.

"Do you know anything about dwarvish myths?" Dwalin asked.

"Yes. In my earlier travels I read in some libraries about the dwarven race and their myths." Rue answered, still smirking at me.

"What about you two? Do you know some?" Bombur asked me and Bilbo.

"Well I don't know very much, but I assume that Bella knows some since she she knew about the dragon." Bilbo casually answered and looked to me.

My expression froze and my body stiffened on horseback. When I didn't answer, Rue spoke.

"I would like to know more of this quest that you're on, if anyone mind sharing?"

It was then the whole company halted. My eyes widened in realization of what have happened. Rue knew that we were on a quest, a quest to the Lonely Mountain.

"Who told you we were on a quest?" Thorin's angered voice questioned. I cast a glance over my shoulder and I saw that he was staring coldly at Rue.

Rue stuttered for words to explain himself.

"Well I-I-I heard some people b-bring it up…" he trailed off nervously. "Nothing much in detail, if that's what you're wondering." he tried again, but Thorin's blunt reply pierced him back.

"What exactly did you hear?" Thorin boomed. "And from who?"

Poor Rue was nearly shaking with fright. To be honest, Thorin's voice was scaring me as well. I've never experienced someone being so furious before. It shocked me a little bit.

"I heard… I-I." he trailed off again. The whole company was staring indifferently at Rue, silently begging him to answer their leader so that he won't get into trouble.

"I heard that you're on some sort of an adventure. An adventure with quite serious and great proportions from what I interpreted… Bilbo just happened to mention it in passing. He told me that he and Bella were hired as burglars and just recently he mentioned a dragon." Rue explained.

I closed my eyes. Bilbo was literally doomed.

"And that night before you found me, I overheard Balin's storytelling and Fíli also mentioned about a kingdom named Erebor that was lost to a dragon. And I assume that dragon is the one Bilbo might've mentioned. And from all of this, if I've understood it right; you are a king." Rue finished and bowed his head a little to show respect.

Smart that one he was.

Thorin didn't answer. Instead he focused on Bilbo, who was trembling intensely behind Rue. Oh no… This was the end wasn't it?

"Master Baggins. Did you think that it would be wise to speak about our business with a stranger out in the wilderness?" he glared furiously at him. Bilbo gasped for words to say, but Rue was quicker than him.

"Don't blame him. It was my fault, I was listening too closely, I suppose. I should've minded-"

"Your eavesdropping ears are not appreciated in this company." he interrupted, "You have absolutely no right nor reason to know why we're out here." he rebuked the boy.

I saw in Rue's expression that he was deeply ashamed. But he was also angry. I could see how he wanted to bite back at Thorin and put him in his place. I bet he was ill-tempered, just as much as Thorin seemed to be. This might just end in a yelling-match between the two.

"I apologize." Rue said, which surprised since I thought that he would burst out in response. "I did not intend to intrude on your personal matters."

I gazed at Thorin again, waiting for him to say something. Come on, give the boy a chance.

"From now on, everybody will watch their mouths." he shouted to the company, "Especially you, master Baggins." he gave Bilbo a warning glare before he ladled his pony forward. The company moved on again, with an awkward silence.

I looked at Bilbo and Rue, they looked terribly ashamed.

"I wish I could comfort you somehow, but I have no idea what to say." I said. Bilbo gazed at me and sighed deeply.

"Don't beat yourself up, Bilbo." Rue murmured, "You're not the only one who's angered a king."

"I even think he might dislike you more than he dislikes me." Bilbo whispered sadly.

"But only because Rue outsmarted him." Fíli rode alongside the two. Kíli rode up on their other side, looking incredibly amused.

"Good luck on getting on his good side now." he smirked at Rue and Bilbo.

This was truly the end. Thorin would send off Rue as soon as we'll stop for the night and he'll send Bilbo away the morning after. And that would mean that he would send me away together with Bilbo. Damn it…

"Oi Kíli, come here a moment." I asked the younger dwarf. He hurried his pony and rode beside me. I turned back on horse back and looked to him seriously.

"Does this mean that Thorin'll send us off?" I said quietly. I didn't want anyone but Kíli to hear me.

"_Us? _What do you mean _us?_" he asked, not answering my question.

"He'll obviously send me off as well together with Bilbo." I mumbled. He stared at me for a moment, but soon spoke again.

"No. I mean, if Bilbo and Rue will continue to anger and annoy him, then that might just happen." he mused.

I felt panic flare up inside me. I did not want to go back home, that would kill me. I'm getting along with everyone so well so far. Kíli noticed me panicking.

"But I don't believe he'll let you go. Uncle likes you a lot." he said swiftly.

"You're only saying that to keep me calm." I sighed. My chest elevated and lowered in a quickened pace.

"Partially, but at least he favors you in front of Bilbo. That gives you a great advantage, trust me." he smiled and patted my shoulder.

"That's not going to keep me calm! Kíli, Bilbo won't make it back home alone! I'll have to go with him!" I nearly shouted, but luckily no one heard.

"You can't. You signed the contract, remember?" Kíli raised his eyebrows.

"But-"

"Bella! Please calm down! If you're so worried about it, then why don't you talk to Uncle?" he suggested.

My swift breathing slowed and I stared at him. That was something I had not thought about. Maybe I could try to convince Thorin? And if I should not succeed, then Bilbo and Rue would just have to keep it together. And Rue would have to hold his tongue tightly.

"That's a plan. I could _put in a good word _for them of some sort?" I said hopefully. Kíli chuckled causally.

"See? There you've got it. At least give it a try. I wouldn't hope too much though, Uncle's incredibly stubborn." he said.

"Thanks Kíli." I gave him a warm smile. He smiled merrily back at me.

That did calm me down, thank the Lords.

* * *

><p>We rode through the day without any pause. We soon reached a spot where we set up camp for the night. The rain had finally stopped and all of us wrung our cloaks. I swear, my cloak contained at least one stone of water, if not two perhaps. Bifur built a makeshift rack for us to hang our garments on and let them dry. Oín and Gloín had gotten the fire started and Bombur and I got started on the supper.<p>

I had planned throughout the day what I was going to say to Thorin. I was going to simply approach him like last night and get the talking started. Easy as that, I hope it'll be. It was easy the last time, so why would it be different now?

The supper was finished and we handed out the plates to everyone. I saw in the corner of my eye that Bombur was talking to Rue. He laughed at something, but Rue did not join. He took the plate from Bombur and ate quietly for himself. He wasn't happy, you could easily notice this.

After the dinner, he went away from camp to sit by himself. I wanted to go after him, but I had to talk with Thorin. I found him across the camp, conversing with Balin. As I walked by the fire, Bilbo looked to me.  
>"Where are you going?" he asked as he breathed hot air on his cold hands.<p>

"I'm going to talk Thorin out from sending you and Rue away." I said sternly, not looking him in the eye.

Bilbo was a grown-up. Even though I wanted to do this for him, I wish that he had the wit to go up to Thorin himself and not coward away from it. But well well, I have to do the dirty work as always.

I reached Thorin and Balin.

"Master Oakenshield, may I speak with you? Privately?" I asked, looking him in the eye. He gazed back at me.

"If that's your wish. Balin, would you mind?" Balin nodded with a smile and walked off. "Something on your mind?"

"Yes there is. It's about Bilbo and the nymph." I said. Thorin's expression hardened, but he did not say anything.

"I know that it was incredibly ignorant and unwise of Bilbo to mention the dragon to Rue and Rue may be a boy who's prying too much and way too smart-"

"You should not defend them, miss Baggins, they are capable of doing that themselves." he said coldly.

"I am full aware of that-"

"Then don't." he grumbled and gave me a harsh glare. My brow furrowed in confuse.

"Don't antagonize me, I just want to-"

"Are you trying to manipulate me, miss Baggins?"

"No! I just think that maybe you shouldn't be so hard on them." I said.  
>"Hard on <em>them? <em>Rue's not even a part of this company, don't speak of him like he is."

"Well then at least let me speak for Bilbo." I said, irritated.

"I cannot let you do that. You're not authorized to give me counsel." he said firmly.

"I'm not-"

"Take your leave, miss Baggins. It'll do you no good to argue any further." he persisted. "You've got potential and you have shown great qualities for as long as we've traveled. Don't make me change my mind."

My eyes narrowed. I felt the urge to bite back at him like Rue had apparently wanted to do earlier today, but yet again, Thorin knows best and I should respect that. But it angered me that he would not let me speak.

"Fine." I said grumpy and turned around. I didn't want this conversation to get any worse, so I reluctantly obeyed and walked off.

Why's he being so defensive? It frustrated me and angered me at the same time. I did not want Bilbo to be sent off and it made angry that Thorin did not let me have a chance of speaking. It was like he had gagged me. Maybe I don't have say in the bigger picture, but for the love of the Shire, don't force me to be quiet. I am not a dog.

I reached camp and sat down by the fire.

"Lass? Are you alright?" I heard Balin's soft voice behind me. I gazed over my shoulder.

"I'm just doing great." I muttered sarcastically. He sat down next to me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't be angry, miss Baggins. Thorin has a small amount of people he trusts. You can't expect him to trust you the first thing he does. Now if I'm right, you tried to talk to him about what happened earlier this day?"

I nodded and refused to look him in the eye.

"I know that he may seem to be defensive and reserved, but he's only known you for a short time. He's not easy to reason with, he's never been that." he tried to sooth me.

"I suppose so." I sighed and rubbed my eyes, "Thanks for your concern Balin." I finally eyed him. He smiled heartily back at me.

Suddenly, I heard swords make a clinging sound. My eyes widened and I jumped up on my feet. I scanned around the camp for the sound and found it quickly. The dwarves had bunched up in a crowd, with two of them sparring eachother. It was Gloín, fighting viciously with Bifur.

I saw in the corner of my eye that Rue had come back and he was walking together with Bofur. My mood instantly became brighter.

"Where did you go off to?" I chirped as they came closer.

"Nowhere." he and Bofur swiftly replied, "What's happening here?" Rue asked and gazed at the dwarves.

"I think they might be dueling." I mused.

Then an idea sprung into my head.

"Rue!" I hissed. He tore his gaze away from the dwarves and looked questioning at me. "Why don't you duel with some of them?"

He smiled mischievously and Bofur chuckled mysteriously.

"My thought exactly." he smirked and then went off to them. Bofur and I quickly followed after him.

I was happy that something had distracted me from being angry for a while. Rue was such a curious spirit that I barely could get enough of. For both of our sakes, I wish Thorin will let him stay.

Rue had begun to fight Gloín. He was an excellent swordsman, for being so young. Gloín was an experienced warrior and Rue nearly made it look easy to fight him. This boy never failed to amaze me.

"Bella?" Kíli's voice whispered into my ear as the dwarves yelled in excitement over Rue and Gloín. "How did it go with Uncle?"

"Bad," I whispered back as Rue blocked another attack from Gloín, "He didn't even let me talk."

"I don't think you have to worry, Bella. If Uncle would send them off, he would've done it long ago." he comforted. I looked at him and smiled.

"You tried to reason with Uncle?" Fíli's voice appeared beside us.

"Kind of…" I said awkwardly and looked at him. The brothers laughed.

"It's good that you tried though." Fíli snickered and patted my shoulder. "Proves you have a good spirit."

"Thank you Fíli. But let's not worry about that anymore." I smiled and gazed back at Rue and Gloín.

**So this might the perfect day for me to update. So in the future, I will update eon Sundays, unless something comes in the way. Hope you enjoyed another long chapter and I am grateful for the reviews that I have received. Keep reviewing, it helps me out _a lot. _Have a good next week!**


	11. Chapter 11: Trouble ahead

**I am so relived I managed to update this Sunday, because I've been busy with school and all. I'm sorry if this chapter isn't that good, I tried my best. But I hope you'll like it!**

**Chapter 11**

Another three weeks had gone by and now we were striding the paths and roads of the wilderness in the middle of nowhere. I somehow had gotten into Thorin's mind; he still hadn't sent Rue off (thank the Lords). But maybe that was because there had been no city nor village that we had gone by. We truly are out in nowhere. I am usually good at reading maps and guiding, at least around in the Shire, but out here I'm completely clueless.

If Thorin should send off Bilbo, then I wouldn't be much of a help to guide him back home. Besides, Thorin had no reason to send him off, yet. Bilbo have improved; he's helping out a lot more around the camp and he has begun to take night-watch shifts.

Rue had been doing great also; he was on good terms with almost everyone in the company, particularly with me, Bilbo, Kíli and Fíli. To be honest, we all had become great friends in the course of a week. Thorin rarely spoke to the boy, he only addressed him over brief commands. But at least he wasn't watching him like a hawk.

Every night Fíli had me spar with him and learn the basic movements in swordsmanship, like Thorin had suggested. And Kíli had Rue practicing his archery skills. We were both progressing, as if we were scholar pupils.

We were riding through some small rocky hills and the sun was absolutely amazing. I felt the urge to let go of the reins and let Mirra run. Perhaps if I asked our leader nicely he'd let me run. It was still a bit awkward between us since my approach, but it wasn't tense.

"Oi Kíli." I said and looked at him.

"Aye?" he replied and looked back at me.

"Do you think Thorin will let me run off a little bit?" his eyebrows furrowed.

"What do you mean run off?" he questioned. Fíli, Rue and Bilbo noticed us and they also stared at me.

"You know, just let my pony gallop a little bit. I'll only ride ahead a league or so!" I causally said.

"If you ask him nicely perhaps." Fíli answered and gazed at his brother. Both of them smirked. "And if you let us come with you." Kíli added and winked.

"Really?" I smiled. "What about you two?" I faced Bilbo and Rue.

I faced the two of them; Rue's expression was delighted, but Bilbo's face was concerned.

"I would love to join, but I'm not sure with mister Baggins over here." Rue glanced at Bilbo. He shook his head intensely.

"Oh come on Bilbo! Don't be such a chicken!" I complained as I glared at him. "If you're not coming then you'll have to ride with Gandalf."  
>"Deal!" he exclaimed and waved his hands. "Rue could you please halt the pony for a second?"<p>

Rue stopped their pony and Bilbo swiftly, but clumsily dismounted and ran off to Gandalf. I smiled mischievously at the others as I trotted my way up to Thorin.

"Good day, master Oakenshield." I greeted him as I reached. He nodded at me in response. He did not look that too happy, well he never did.

"I've got something to ask you," I spoke, "may Fíli, Kíli, Rue and I gallop ahead a little?" I asked and put that little twinkle in my eyes.

"Do whatever pleases you, miss Baggins." he replied, not looking at me. I frowned at his short reply, but smiled seconds later when I understood what it meant.

We get to go! I trotted back to the others with a huge grin on my lips.

"He gave us permission?" Rue tweeted. There was that feminine pitch again, but I again ignored it.

"He did!" I tweeted back and looked ahead of us.

There was a huge boulder ahead, at least a league or so off.

"What say you of a race?" Kíli taunted, he had been eyeing the same boulder as I.

"First one to the boulder wins." Fíli said competitive and I felt my heart pound faster.

"Deal." came the voices of me, Rue and Kíli.

In the blink of an eye, as if the word _deal _was a command of fleeing, Mirra and the other ponies shot off. I was so startled I nearly fell off, but I managed to hold on the mane. We raced beside the company with the wind hitting our faces and making our hair strike backwards. My heartbeat quickened even more and my eyes went wide open.

Rue had taken the lead, he was ten metres or so ahead of us and Kíli and Fíli were slightly behind me. Mirra whinnied and bucked violently at the two equipages behind; it had escalated into a race between the ponies as well, so now it was the real deal.

I looked ahead of us again and rose onto my toes in the stirrups to make it easier for Mirra to gallop faster.

"Faster Mirra!" I commanded eagerly. In response she once again bucked and then went faster forward. I felt adrenaline pump around in my veins and goosebumps appeared allover my body. I couldn't help but smile triumphantly; this was the best thing I knew.

I realized then that I passed Rue, but I was side by side with Kíli. I glared teasingly at him and he gave me a sharp glance back. I gazed forward, the boulder was getting closer. It was only a matter of an half minute until we would reach.

Kíli ladled his pony and yelled in thrill. I yelled along, my lips forming an _'Wooh!'_.

And suddenly, Mirra stopped abruptly, sending me out in the air. I landed on the ground and rolled, until I hit something hard that made me stop. It was the boulder. I sat up and shook my head from the impact. Had I won?

I glanced over my shoulder and found Kíli, still sitting on his pony, grinning ludicrously down at me.

"Did I win?" I questioned as I rose.

"Nope. You lost fair and square." he chuckled.

Dang it.

"Are you alright?" he asked through the chuckles.

"I'm fine, just a little shaken I suppose." I answered as I wiped of some dirt from my coat. Fíli and Rue arrived, with laugh choking their throats.

"That has got to be the most elegant dismount I've ever seen." Fíli snickered ironically.

"You should've seen yourself!" Rue laughed, "You flew off the beast in just one second!"

I grumped and sighed as I mounted Mirra. "Shut up."

_Eight hours later. _

"We will camp here for the night." Thorin announced as all of us dismounted our ponies. "Fíli, Kíli, keep watch over the ponies." he commanded his nephews.

We had reached another hill with an old abandoned house on top of it. Trees were surrounding it and some of the branches had fallen into the ruined roof of the building and it had fallen apart. But it looked good enough to camp in, it still had a working fireplace with a proper chimney.

I went closer to the house to examine it closer. Gandalf joined me with a concerned expression on his wrinkly face. The house was overgrown by damp moss, ivy and tree roots. It looked like no one had lived here for a long time.

"A farmer and his family used to live here." Gandalf mumbled as he stroke the broken facade.

"What?" I said and gazed at him. He did not notice me, instead he mumbled another row of inaudible, strange words. I ignored him and walked about the house, until I found a pile of bones in the right corner.

I froze on the spot and my body stiffened. Those were no bones of an animal; those were the bones of a Man, because there lay a scattered rib cage and a skull among them.

My legs began to move backwards as my eyes were locked on the scattered skeleton. This was no safe place, we had to leave now. Those bones were freshly torn away from flesh, which must mean that something is near.

"Gandalf?" I spoke breathlessly. "Come here a second." I begged. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up to him. His face expression had not faded, it had in fact increased by the sight of the pile.

"We cannot stay." he mused, "I must go and speak with Thorin." he said.

Just at that moment, Thorin appeared.

"I think it would be wiser to move on." Gandalf informed as he turned to him, "We could make for the Hidden valley. This place is not safe, I fear.". Thorin gave him a hardened glance.

"I have told you already, I will _not _go near that place." he practically growled.

And then they started to bicker. I felt very uncomfortable to be near them while they discussed sternly with eachother, so I went back to the others. I walked up to Rue and Bilbo, who had been watching them from afar.

"What is going on?" Rue questioned as he gazed at the two arguing men.

"They're arguing if we wether stay or leave." I responded, "Gandalf wants the company to move ahead to the Hidden Valley, but Thorin disagrees."*  
>"No wonder then." Fíli and Kíli appeared.<p>

"What do you mean?" I questioned.

Before any of them had the chance of answering, Gandalf had come back.

"Save me from the damned stubbornness of dwarves!" he snarled as he walked towards us.

"Is everything alright?" Bilbo carefully asked the wizard, "Where are you going?"  
>"To seek the company of the only one around here who's got any sense." Gandalf muttered bitterly.<p>

"And who's that?" my cousin inquired.

"Myself Master Baggins!" Gandalf snapped grumpily.

The wizard walked away from us, muttering curses and vile words. Bilbo fidgeted nervously and then began to talk anxiously with Balin.

"We cannot let him leave like this!" Rue suddenly said and looked to Balin as well. Then the nymph boy ran after Gandalf.

"Fíli go after him. He'll not come back until the wizard has joined him." I said and glanced at him.

"Which will apparently not happen." Fíli replied and began to follow Rue. "I'll take the lad back."

I knew that Gandalf would return, he was a wise man and he knew that we would not make it without him. I've known him for a long time and I know he won't abandon us in this hour. He just needed some time for himself.

I turned to Kíli.

"Want me to accompany you while you watch the beasts?" I asked him. He smiled at me and pulled me with him to them.

I had made an agreement with Bombur. I would not have to help him cook the food, because I had to practice with my sword. It was indeed important that I could handle one if we should get into trouble. So his brother Bofur would take my place instead. Besides, both of them were better cooks than me.

Fíli and Rue had come back after a few minutes and then it was time for both of us to practice.

Kíli set up another target by the forest line for Rue to practice on and Fíli and I practiced near the ponies. Both of the brothers had become pretty relentless to us, pressing us to become better and smoother with the weapons. Which made Rue and I frustrated.

Fíli swung his right twin blade towards me and I quickly blocked it diagonally, so that he couldn't cut me with his other blade. I slipped his blades of my sword and then gave him a harsh push on his chest. He stumbled backwards and then I swiftly attacked him. I aimed at his legs, but he jumped even more backwards and then made a spinning attack towards me. He hit my sword with his blade and then shoved me violently on the ground.

He put his foot on my abdomen and then put all of his weight on it, emptying my breath.

I cried out in anger and then instinctively grabbed his foot and violently twisted it, making him fall to the ground. He gasped for air and I quickly sat on top of him and pressed my sword at his throat.

"Give up." I hissed as my eyes stared fiercely at him. As soon as he caught up with his breath, he chuckled darkly.

"I give up. Now please get off me." he slung me to the right and then sat on top of me, with a stranglehold on my neck.

"Damn it Fíli!" I cried out. "Have some mercy on me, will you?"

"An orc would not have mercy on you, he likely would've strangled you to death by now." he rose and held out a hand to me. I grabbed it and he pulled me up.

I was exhausted, I needed a break.

"Perhaps that's enough for today." Fíli chuckled as sweat ran down my temples. "You're getting better at this, but you still must remember that you can't let your opponent have an open window."

"Yes yes I know, it's just hard to keep up when everything goes so fast." I mumbled and I wiped the sweat off my brow.

"I remember that feeling from when I started to train swordsmanship. It was particularly hard for me to keep up since I only had a sword to practice with." Fíli mused.

"Because it was easier for you to fight with twin blades?" I asked curiously, my mood becoming cooler and I put my sword back in its sheets.

"Aye, I am able to wield a sword, but I like the blades better." he answered.

I heard Rue and Kíli approaching us. The nymph had had enough of archery for today and wanted to spar with Fíli. Kíli and I watched them and I must say that Rue was excellent at fighting, for being a young boy of course.

The sun began to wane and the air was getting a bit chilly. It was then that I remembered… Kíli and I were suppose to have watched the ponies. As the others continued sparring, I looked to Kíli.

"Just recalled that perhaps someone should watch the ponies." I inquired. He frowned and then rose to his feet.

"Don't." I said and mimicked his movement. "I can keep watch over them, enjoy yourself."

He smiled gratefully at me and then sat back down.

But I wasn't going to go to the ponies, well not now, I was going to go and see if Gandalf had returned.

But unfortunately, he hadn't. Bilbo was still nervous and he walked about the camp, looking for the wizard. I myself didn't manage to find him either, which concerned me a bit. I walked to the slope of the hill and gazed out into the field, but found no sign of him.

Suddenly, I heard a voice coming from down under. It was coming from the cellar that the farmer had stored his food when he was alive. I followed the voice and soon I heard that it was two voices, talking sharply.

I recognized the voices; it was Balin and Thorin discussing something. I lay down flat on my stomach and crawled towards the rock formation that held the door together.

"You cannot let your mind travel away just because we have a woman in this company, Thorin." Balin said seriously.

"My mind is not traveling away and she is not just some woman, Balin, have you ever looked at her? Do you see how much she resembles-" Thorin hissed, but was interrupted.

"_Her, _I am well aware of that. You could almost think she was her twin, but that does not mean anything_._" Balin stood his ground.

It was obvious that they were talking about me, for some strange reason. I crawled closer to the rock formation until I could peek down at them.

"That is a lie and you know it." Thorin bit back, "Everytime I look at her, it's like I'm looking upon Valerie's reincarnation."

"Is it that you suspect? Magic of some sort?" Balin questioned.

"I am not certain, but there is something peculiar about her, something I cannot put my finger on. But I am certain that she must somehow be a descendant." Thorin mused.

"That is impossible Thorin. You and Valerie were together for mere than a decade until…" he trailed off.

"Until Smaug came." Thorin finished his sentence. "Until that slug took her away from me and _murdered _her." he growled between his teeth.

They continued on arguing, without noticing me

I backed away from the formation and soon rose to my feet. It felt like I had been deceived and lied to. My stomach turned of unease and my brain was filled with questions. Who is or were Valerie? Why am I looking like her as if I'm her twin? Why was she so special to him? Why haven't Thorin spoken to me about this? Was this why he acted so strangely when we first met back in the Shire? Is this why he's been so distant lately? Did he only let me join this quest just because I look like her?

I was hurt and I got madly upset. I stomped off back to the camp with a ravaging mood. The others noticed me approaching and they looked confused.

"Something troubling ya Bella?" Bofur asked.

"Indeed something is." I practically snarled. I walked through the camp and back to the ponies.

"Where are you going?" Bombur called after me.

"To look after our bloody ponies!" I yelled back.

Gandalf was not the only one to be absolutely furious with our leader right now. I had done almost the exact exit like he had.

I reached the ponies and sat down on a boulder next to them, crossing my arms grumpily as I stared out in thin air. I heard in the distance that Fíli and Rue were still sparring, with Kíli cheering on. The sun had sank down by the horizon by this hour and it was getting dark.

After a couple of minutes, I heard something clomping, the sound coming from the forest. I sat completely still and listened closer to the sound. It was coming closer and suddenly it sounded like trees were ripped out of the ground, breaking and wrecking. Someone was coming, someone huge was coming.

I swiftly jumped up from the boulder and hid behind a tall, but narrow fir-tree. I peeked out from it and I saw that a huge, ugly-looking monster was stomping towards the ponies. My eyes widened in fear and I held my breath.

The monster reached the ponies that were closest to him and with ease, he snatched the two of them up in his arms. The other ponies whinnied in fear and tried to tear off their bindings to the trees. The ponies that the monster had picked up were struggling in his grip and squealed in horror. He then disappeared further into the forest with the two helpless beasts.

And then, from behind, I felt an enormous hand picking me up. Before I had the chance of screaming for help, I went unconscious by a strike to my head.

**What did you think? Feel free to tell me, I appreciate as much help I can get :)**


	12. Chapter 12: The trolls

**Ahoy! I'm so sorry for updating a day late! Our wi-fi connection went down yesterday and it didn't come back until this hour (worthless piece of...) well well, r&r as soon as you've read and enjoy.**

**Chapter 12**

I woke up. I had no idea where I am, all I knew at this point was that I had been captured by one of those massive creatures. I was lying on the ground face flat, my hands and ankles were bound tightly and I could not move around. All I could do was to roll around and sit up, which I did.

I was in a pen together with the two ponies that had been stolen; Daisy and Bungo. The monsters were near us, they had set up a fire and a kettle above it. They were cooking something.

"Tom!" one of them sneered, "Go back and get some mo'e of those nags, these a'e too skinny and shaggy and that squirrel won't cut it."

They had an incredible heavy accent, I could barely make out what they were saying.

"F'oine I'll be back soon. But it betta' be worth it, Bert. I ain't made to walk back and forth all n'oight." the other one grumped sourly.

"Get some with mo'e fat and flesh on 'em!" the third monster called out to him.

"Shut up, William. I know wha' I'm getting." _Tom _growled.

The first monster, _Bert_, growled something back at _Tom, _but I didn't hear what. I didn't really care though, all I cared about was how I was supposed to escape and alarm the others. I noticed that my sword still hung by my belt in its sheath, I could use it to cut the bonds that was nearly stopping the blood flow in my veins. But I had to be quiet, the sword could also reflect light from the fire and that could alert the other two creatures.

I rolled to the shadows of the ponies and moved my hands to the hilt of my sword. I slowly pulled it out, without making a _chingy _sound with it. I sat up on my knees and put the handle between them to start slide the bonds against the edge of the sword. My weapon wasn't that quite sharp, so it took me some time to finally cut the whole bond.

In mean time, the other monster had come back with two more ponies. He was walking towards the pen, so I swiftly cast myself onto the ground and acted unconscious. He put the ponies down right beside me, Myrtle and Minty, and then went back to his other companions. They started to bicker again, which gave me an advantage to escape without them noticing me.

All I had to do was to cut the bonds on my ankles and then I could walk out safely. But it was then I realized that someone was by the pen, staring at me. I turned to the person, whom in fact were my cousin Bilbo. He stared at me in shock.

My eyes widened and my jaw dropped. What on Earth was he doing here?

The creatures were still bickering loudly with eachother, so I could speak silently with him.

"What are you doing here?! Get out of here now!" I hissed at him.

"I was wondering where you might've wandered off after that exit back at the camp…" he mused thoughtfully.

"Oi, don't lose focus. Are you here to free the ponies?" I inquired. He snapped out of his thoughts.

"Y-y-yes, but now that you're here…" he tried to untie the ropes in vain.

"You need to take my sword and try to cut it. Here." I handed him it.

He began to saw with it, sliding back and forth. But it did no good at all, the sword was too slap and the rope too thick. The creatures must have some kind of knife that they cut their foods with.

"Perhaps they might have a knife." Bilbo mused and glanced at the monsters, "I will go and look."

"My thoughts exactly." I agreed, "If you run into trouble, call for me." I gave him a small push.

He sneaked up behind _William _and he caught his eyes on something.

"Me guts are grumbling, I've got to snaffle something. Flesh I need, flesh!" _Tom _grumped and then gazed around their camp. Then he caught his eyes on me. "You!" _Tom _snapped and gazed at me.

Oh no, I had forgotten to hide behind the ponies. I stumbled backwards, with the bonds of my ankles still trapping me. _Bert _turned around to see what _Tom _was staring at. He saw me and then began reaching his hand into the pen for me.

"Perhaps the squirrel will make a good seasoning." _Bert _mused as his hand closed up on me.

I stumbled backwards even more with fright and horror chilling my spine. But before _Bert _had reached me, _William_ had sneezed into his handkerchief.

"Ahhh! Blimey! Bert! Bert! Look what's come out of me 'ooter! It's got arms and legs and everything." he shrieked dramatically. I looked at his hand as _Bert _turned around.

Oh sweet Mother… Bilbo was lying in the monsters hand, covered with snot and boogers. I had to act quickly.

I swiftly grabbed my sword and began to cut the bonds on my ankles. When I was free of them I turned around, to meet the sight of Bilbo standing on the ground, surrounded and had no way to escape the three creatures.

"What are you then? An oversized squirrel like the other?" _Tom _questioned.  
>"I'm a burglar-uhh, Hobbit!" Bilbo squeaked and stumbled on his feet. I had to help him now.<p>

I swiftly climbed over the pen with my sword at the ready. When I had come over, the monsters had cornered him.

"Can we cook `im?" _Tom_ asked his mates, licking his tongue.

"We can try!" _William_ said darkly and tried to grab Bilbo, but he managed to dodge out of the way.

"He and the other squirrel wouldn't make more than a mouthful." _Bert _then turned around to see that I had escaped, "Not when they're skinned and boned!" he charged for me.

I didn't even have the chance of fleeing before he snitched me off ground.

"Bilbo run!" I cried out. _Bert _shook me in his grip, but I managed to give him a deep cut into his thumb with my sword. He squealed and dropped me. I fell onto the ground and my forehead was hit by a stone embedded in the grass. I groaned and rubbed my brow, when somebody got a hold of me and pulled me back into the bushes.

"Welcome back miss Baggins." Thorin's voice droned. I sat up and I realized that the company had been hiding in the bushes, watching the scene outplay. Rue was the one who had pulled me back, he stared frantically at me.

"Are you alright?" he asked and touched my bruise on my brow. I hissed in pain.

"I'm fine, don't worry about it." I brushed away his hand. Kíli came to my side and helped me up.

"What happened?" he asked and held me steady so I wouldn't trip.

"They ambushed me while I watched the ponies. I had no chance calling for help before they got me." I whispered. His face fell immediately; guilt shaped his face and features. I was just about to protest when Thorin spoke.

"Be ready." he said and drew his sword. The others growled silently and drew their weapons as well. I straightened up and let go of Kíli. I just had to talk with him later.

I gazed back at the monsters camp. Bilbo had been caught again, _Tom _held him by his legs and he was hanging upside down. My eyes widened and my heart sank to my stomach. Bilbo could be killed at this moment. My cousin could be killed. My stepbrother could be killed! Why were we just standing here?!

I drew my sword and was just to walk out of the bushes, when Kíli took my arm. I gave him a warning glance.

"Offer me." he said and then leapt out of the bushes.

He cut into _William's_ heel and the monster squeaked in pain as he shouted.

"Drop him!"

"You wha'?" _Tom _said.

"I said," Kíli taunted and brandished with his sword, "drop him."

A satisfied and evil smile spread across my face. I drew my sword slowly, waiting for the cue. And it came swift. _Tom _hurtled Bilbo across the camp and he collided with Kíli. Then the rest of the dwarves burst out from the bushes, roaring as they attacked the monsters with their arms. Rue and I remained for a short second. We gazed eachother first and then we raised our swords and followed the others into fight.

Although I had absolute no experience of fighting and the others often had to save me from being crushed by the monsters, I did well. I managed to cause harm to the three monsters; cutting, hacking and stabbing at their legs.

I saw Bilbo being chased by _William, _ducking from his attacks with a knife_. _I didn't have enough courage to attack the monster by myself, but I found a rock nearby and used it to throw at _William's _face. It hit him straight in the eye, he shrieked out in pain and slapped his hand over it, dropping his knife. Bilbo managed to grab the knife and then fled from the monster. I saw that he headed over to the pen with it, he was going to free the ponies.

I ran across the battle scene, dodging the swinging fists of the monsters. I reached Bilbo, he had just released the ponies and they stormed quickly off.

"Well done Bilbo!" I exclaimed, "Are you doing alright?"

"I'm doing perfect!" he blurted out and then his gaze froze on something right over my shoulder. My stomach turned of unease.

I glanced over my shoulder and I saw that _Tom _had seen Bilbo freeing their dinner. His ugly face was filled with anger and he charged for us.

"Duck!" I shrieked as _Tom _swung his fist at us. I tackled Bilbo to the ground to avoid being hit.

_Tom _then was just about to let his balled fist drop on us to the ground, but I put my sword in the way and it buried into his hand. _Tom _roared in pain and pulled his hand back, with my sword still in it.

"ARGH! You little sluggish worm!" _Tom _cried out. He pulled out the sword slowly and then with ease, he broke it with his thick fingers. He sneered at me at me as he threw away the pieces of my broken sword.

My eyes widened and panic shuddered my insides. I was armless, I had nothing to defend us with. He once again charged at us and I closed my eyes, waiting for the impact to kill me. But instead, someone shoved me out of the way. I opened my eyes again to find that Bilbo had saved me, he had taken my spot and let himself being grabbed by _Tom. _

I ran back to the others and I ran into Fíli along the way. He saw that I was defenseless and shoved me behind him to take cover.

"Looks like my relentless teaching has payed you off so far!" he said as he stabbed _William's _calf.

"Indeed it has!" I shouted over the noise of the battle. "Where's the nymph?"

"He's doing fine!" he shouted back and nodded to the northwest.

"Bilbo's been caught we must-"

Then suddenly the battle ended abruptly. The monsters had fallen back and _Tom _and _Bert_ were holding Bilbo by his arms and legs.

"Bilbo!" Rue and Kíli exclaimed. Fíli and Thorin had to restrain the two from bolting towards them. I myself felt my breathing getting thin and faint.

"Lay down your arms." _Tom _growled, "Or we'll rip his off."

The others hesitated, not sure if they should do so. Had they gone mad? I gave all of them harsh stares, waiting for them to obey. Thorin stared at Bilbo, becoming incredibly frustrated. Then he thrusted his sword into the ground and the others followed his example, one by one throwing their weapons on the ground in anger and defeat.

Swiftly the monsters had thrown the half of our company in sacks and bound our hands, making us incapable of escaping. The others had been tied to a spit and they were being slowly roasted over the fire. The monsters were bickering about how they were going to cook us, _William _wanted to squash us into jelly and _Bert _wanted us to be grilled with sage as seasoning.

The rest of us who were lying in the sacs, were becoming very uncomfortable with the idea of being roasted or squashed. Rue were lying beside me and Bombur was to my right. Both of them were nearly shaking with fright.

Then suddenly, Bilbo spoke to the monsters.

"Wait! You are making a terrible mistake." he said.

"You can't reason with them!" Dori cried out from the spit, "They're halfwits!" Bilbo clumsily rose to his feet, ignoring Dori.  
>"Halfwits? What does that make us then?!" Bofur questioned. I couldn't help but snicker a small bit, even when he was being slowly burned over a fire he could still joke.<p>

"Uh, I meant with the, uh, with, uh, with the seasoning." Bilbo continued, drawing the attention of the monsters.

"What about the seasoning?" _Bert _asked, looking down to the hobbit.

"Have you smelt them? You're going to need something stronger than sage before you plate this lot up." the dwarves became offended by this and protested, some even calling him traitor.

The monsters continued to jabber and then _Bert _wanted to know his _secret to cooking dwarf. _They stressed him as he didn't find the words. "Ye-yes, I'm telling you, the secret is … to skin them first!" he then said. The dwarves protested violently and those who lay near to him tried to kick his legs. Why would he say such thing?!

Wait, the monsters had previously mentioned that _dawn wasn't far away _and they didn't _fancy being turned to stone_… These were trolls! I know I've read somewhere that when trolls are caught in sunbeams, they will turn into stone.

Bilbo's a genius! He was distracting them long enough for the sun to rise!

"What a load of rubbish! I've eaten plenty with their skins on. Scuff them, I say, boots and all." _Tom _suggested, not falling for Bilbo's trick.

"`E's right! Nothing wrong with a bit of raw dwarf! Nice and crunchy." _William _snarled and then walked towards us in sacs.

He reached for the fattest of us; Bombur. He held the poor dwarf above his mouth, preparing to swallow him whole. Then Rue stood up on his knees.

"Stop!" he yelled, "Bombur's nothing but fat and gristle. Eat me instead." he closed his eyes. My jaw dropped and my eyes widened.

"Rue! Are you bloody mental?" I gasped, completely shocked.

"Sit your arse down!" Fíli hissed, but it was hard to hear him due to his face digging into dirt in the ground. _Tom _smiled viciously and then stepped towards the nymph.

"Don't eat either of them!" Bilbo exclaimed, "They've got worms and parasites all of them… in their tubes!"

_William _grimaced and then threw Bombur back. I had to roll to my right to avoid being crushed by him.

"All of them are infested with rashes and leeches, I wouldn't risk it." Bilbo said.

The dwarves burst out in anger and made a fuss over this. They called him a traitor, accusing him of having parasites and some who were lying close to him tried to kick at him again. He rolled his eyes when they didn't take notice of his try to save them. But a kick from Thorin shut them up, making them realize what was going on. Then they all began to play along in the act.

"I've got parasites as big as my arm!" Oín began.

"I have the biggest parasites! I've got huge parasites!" Kíli followed.

"We're riddled." Nori proclaimed.

"Yes, I'm riddled." Ori stated.

"Yes we are. Badly!" Dori agreed.

"What will you have us do then? Let 'em all go?" _Tom_ growled. "You think I don't know what you're up to?" he pointed his finger accusingly at Bilbo.

Blast. They've seen through his plan.

"This bloody ferret is taking us for fools!" _Tom_ claimed angrily.

"The dawn will take you all!" came the powerful, deep voice of Gandalf from the great stone above the clearing. My gaze snapped towards him and my eyes lit up in hope. He had returned.

Behind him I could see the sun was rising. Gandalf suddenly bashed his staff into the rock and it split into two pieces, revealing the sunbeams to the naked skin of the trolls. They began to howl and scream in pain as their skinned dimmed into grey. In only few seconds, they turned into complete stone and they froze in their current positions, becoming statues.

At first there was complete silence among us, but then, joyful and jubilant cheers breezed through the air.

We had survived.

**So that was the chapter for this week! Just so you know, I will be editing some of the first few chapters, because when I read them myself, I found some parts being a little odd and I need to improve the flow a little. I don't think I will be able to update until next year though, I will be busy with the holidays stuff and so on. So perhaps in two weeks.**

**Am I the only one who thinks this semester has gone by terribly fast? It's already winterbreak and Christmas Eve is around the corner! Next thing you know it will be spring! I wish you all a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**


	13. Chapter 13: The orc pack

p class="p1"span class="s1"strongHey you guys! It's been a while! Gosh, I feel terrible for leaving you hanging, but truth to be told, life kinda caught up with me and I had to take a little break. I really tried to write, multiple times, but it ended up being complete disaster and I didn't want to post a terrible chapter. But here I am, feeling better than ever and I've written another chapter. So go ahead and enjoy people!/strong/span/p  
>p class="p1" p  
>p class="p1"span class="s1"strongChapter 13strong/span/p  
>p class="p2"The dawn rose and the warm, morning breeze of June carefully swept into the clearing. I breathed in the soft air of summer and smiled. p  
>p class="p3"span class="s1""What were you thinking, Rue? 'Eat me instead'…" I heard Bilbo scold the nymph together with Fíli and Kíli. Bombur himself (who Rue had saved) was just happy that he had not been eaten by the third troll. span/p  
>p class="p3"span class="s1"Bilbo had been taken a little aback by Rue's bravery and the rest of the company was very pleased with him, but they also thought he took a dangerous risk. I myself think that his courageous move was admirable. It was incredibly risky of course, but he have proved himself worthy. At least to Thorin.span/p  
>p class="p3"span class="s1"Thorin had recently ordered the company to gather the ponies for departure and I had realized that I no longer wielded a weapon. One of the trolls had put his fingers on it and easily snapped it into two. I was armless, I couldn't just walk around without a sword, that would practically be suicide.span/p  
>p class="p3"span class="s1"I gazed at Fíli and Kíli, who where talking with Rue and Bilbo across the clearing. I walked over to the quartet, with an anxious expression.span/p  
>p class="p3"span class="s1""Why do you look so disturbed?" Bilbo asked curiously as I reached. My face had apparently shown signs of my anxiety over my loss of my sword. span/p  
>p class="p3"span class="s1""Something that is to be worried about. I no longer have a weapon." I said and bit my lip.span/p  
>p class="p3"span class="s1""Well, that is a slight problem." Fíli agreed. span/p  
>p class="p3"span class="s1""I swear I heard Uncle and Gandalf talk about a troll cave before." Kíli interjected, interrupting my thoughts. My eyebrows lowered in confuse.span/p  
>p class="p3"span class="s1""What does that mean exactly?" I questioned and glanced at the other three.span/p  
>p class="p3"span class="s1""Well it means that the cave might possess some sakes of value." Fíli continued.span/p  
>p class="p3"span class="s1""But what has that to do with me missing a weapon?" I asked, nearly sounding desperate to understand what they (except Bilbo) meant. They chuckled a small bit.span/p  
>p class="p3"span class="s1""It means that the cave might have some weapons or swords that you can emborrow.em" Kíli smirked and winked. /span/p  
>p class="p3"span class="s1""Oh." I said, smiling. I began to understand their point. It was not a bad idea though, it can't stealing if the owner of the token is dead, is it?span/p  
>p class="p3"span class="s1"The others had managed to bring back the missing ponies and the rest of us went to get the other ponies. Then we set off for the possible troll cave. span/p  
>p class="p3"span class="s1"I had to avoid riding next to Rue and Bilbo, because I knew that Bilbo would want to confront me about what happened before between me and Thorin. So I rode together with Kíli, while Fíli rode with the other two. span/p  
>p class="p3"span class="s1""Bella?" he said, interrupting our ongoing conversation and looked at me.span/p  
>p class="p3"span class="s1""Yes Kíli?" I replied and met his gaze. His eyes were filled with guilt and remorse. "What's troubling you?" I asked, my eyebrows arching a little. span/p  
>p class="p3"span class="s1""I'm so sorry for not being there with you when the trolls came." he nearly whispered. "If I would've been there with you, I could've stopped them."span/p  
>p class="p3"span class="s1""Oh please, it wasn't your fault they came." I chuckled and nudged his arm, "I didn't get hurt, none of us did! How can you feel bad about something that would not have made any difference?"span/p  
>p class="p3"span class="s1""It would have!" he argued, "I could've called for help or even killed that troll."span/p  
>p class="p3"span class="s1""We were fourteen-man strong during our fight with the trolls and even then we failed to kill them." I teased, "So it wouldn't really have made a difference anyways, Kíli. Only that both of us had been carried off instead of just me." I smirked at him. span/p  
>p class="p3"span class="s1""Well, maybe that's true." he said, "But I wouldn't be burdened with guilt over it." he sighed and glanced away. span/p  
>p class="p3"span class="s1"I was just about to continue on arguing, but something hindered me. Something that infiltrated my nostrils and nearly made me vomit. I instinctively pinched my nose as I grimaced at the smell. Kíli looked back at me again and furrowed his brow, questioning my movement. span/p  
>p class="p3"span class="s1""Can't you feel that terrible smell?!" I squeaked. He shook his head slowly and his guilty expression disappeared. Bofur came up on my left side.span/p  
>p class="p3"span class="s1""I feel it too." he mused as he sniffed the air, "The troll cave must be near." his eyes began to shine bright.span/p  
>p class="p3"span class="s1""Indeed it is, master Bofur." Gandalf spoke loudly, as we reached a cave-like hole in the ground. The chattering amongst them ended abruptly and their gazes drew to the cave. span/p  
>p class="p3"span class="s1"It was swarming with flies around it, due to animal carcasses lying all around. That must've been why the air was poisoned with that foul stench. span/p  
>p class="p3"span class="s1"The company halted and we dismounted our ponies. A group containing Thorin, Gandalf, Fíli, Kíli, Rue, Bofur, Gloín and Nori entered the cave while the rest of us waited patiently outside. span/p  
>p class="p3"span class="s1"It didn't take long before little Rue came back marching out of the cave. His face was blossom red and his eyes were flickering embarrassingly. He was holding something in his hands that he swiftly put in his pocket. span/p  
>p class="p3"span class="s1""Oi. Are you alright?" I asked him.span/p  
>p class="p3"span class="s1""I'm just fine thanks." he replied shortly. span/p  
>p class="p3"span class="s1""You don't look fine." Bilbo said suspiciously. "Did something happen in there?"span/p  
>p class="p3"span class="s1""No."span/p  
>p class="p3"span class="s1""You're a terrible liar, Rue." I chuckled and walked up to him. "What's that you've got in your pocket?"span/p  
>p class="p3"span class="s1""None of your business." he retorted nervously.span/p  
>p class="p3"span class="s1""Hey, is something wrong?" I asked again, becoming slightly worried.span/p  
>p class="p3"span class="s1""As I told you; yes, everything is fine." he said. span/p  
>p class="p3"span class="s1""Well if you say so." I smiled as the others came back from the cave. span/p  
>p class="p3"span class="s1""Belladonna, Bilbo?" Gandalf called for us as he exited the cave. I walked up to the wizard together with Bilbospan/p  
>p class="p3"span class="s1"Gandalf held out two swords in front of us. "I think these two might be of your sizes." he mused. I eagerly took one of the swords from his hands and opened the sheath. span/p  
>p class="p3"span class="s1"It was a fine sword, made of a smooth and hard, silvery metal. It wasn't that long, it was nearly two feet long from the hilt to the top of of the oval-shaped blade. The blade itself was defined with marvelous, elvish letters carved vertically. span/p  
>p class="p3"span class="s1""It's beautiful." I commented. Bilbo looked at his sword hesitantly. span/p  
>p class="p3"span class="s1""I can't take this." he said nervously.span/p  
>p class="p3"span class="s1""Of course you can." Rue interjected, "You'll need a weapon out here and it's perfectly your size. I can teach you how to use it."span/p  
>p class="p3"span class="s1"Bilbo's new sword was nearly identical to mine, the only differences was that his sword had no elvish letters carved on it and it was slightly shorter. span/p  
>p class="p4""These blades are of an elvish make." Gandalf informed. I snapped my gaze up to him, "Which means they will glow blue when orcs or goblins are nearby."p  
>p class="p3"span class="s1"Fascinating…" I mused as I swung my sword a little. It was incredibly light in hand and it was smooth in movements. I liked it already.span/p  
>p class="p3"span class="s1""I have never used a sword in my life." Bilbo stated uneasily as I danced away as I played with my newly gifted sword. span/p  
>p class="p3"span class="s1"Suddenly, a emchingy emsound occurred and I realized that I had unintentionally swung my sword at Thorin. He stared down at me, looking slightly confused./span/p  
>p class="p3"span class="s1""Oh. Pardon me." I said and drew my sword back as I gazed downwards. I didn't want to look him in the eye. span/p  
>p class="p3"span class="s1""Where's your sword?" he asked and drew his own sword back. span/p  
>p class="p3"span class="s1""Right here in my hand." I replied and gestured with my sword-hand. span/p  
>p class="p3"span class="s1""I meant your other sword, where's it gone?" span/p  
>p class="p3"span class="s1""One of the trolls put his hands on it. I needed a new one." I explained and gazed at the others. span/p  
>p class="p3"span class="s1""It's a fine looking thing, but please be more deliberate with it. You might cut someone down if you're not mindful." he begged.span/p  
>p class="p3"span class="s1""I shall." I finished our little conversation and walked away. span/p  
>p class="p3"span class="s1"I saw that Bilbo finally had accepted the sword from Gandalf. I was just about to walk up to him, when Thorin suddenly bellowed "Something's coming!"span/p  
>p class="p3"span class="s1"The company began to move swiftly towards the forest, but I just stood there, staring dumbfounded at them. What had they heard? span/p  
>p class="p3"span class="s1""Hurry now. Arm yourselves!" Gandalf urged the company as he pulled me along with him. In the corner of my eye I saw Bilbo looking at his new sword, not noticing all us others running.span/p  
>p class="p3"span class="s1""Bilbo! Come on!" I called for him. He reacted instantly and followed us into the woods.span/p  
>p class="p3"span class="s1"We suddenly stopped once we were inside the forest and everyone gazed around the area, looking for the enemy. I ran to Rue, Fíli and Kíli as I shot glances all around.span/p  
>p class="p3"span class="s1"Then out of nowhere, an equipage of huge rabbits sprung out of the bushes, being strapped to a sleigh that carried a man who shouted frantically " "Thieves! Fire! Murder!"span/p  
>p class="p3"span class="s1""Watch out!" Rue yelled and tackled me out of the way from the spectacle that was arriving through the bushes.span/p  
>p class="p4""Radagast!" Gandalf exclaimed and stepped forward. "Radagast the Brown, what on Earth are you dong here?"p  
>p class="p3"span class="s1"Well, the man was certainly brown, he was covered in this color. Even his hair and beard was of brown. But his eyes were as green as a grass-field in the Shire. But there were something familiar about his name… Radagast… Radagast yes! This was fifth wizard that Gandalf told us about. span/p  
>p class="p3"span class="s1""I have been looking for you, Gandalf my friend." Radagast rabbled distraughtly. "Something is wrong, something is terribly wrong." span/p  
>p class="p3"span class="s1"Gandalf lowered his eyebrows in alarm. "Yes? Go on, what do you mean?"span/p  
>p class="p3"span class="s1"Radagast opened his mouth to respond, but he hesitated and tried again but failed to say the words. "Blimey! I had a thought, and now I've lost it. It was, it was right there, on the tip of my tongue!" he wailed. I eyed Gandalf questioning, but he was just as clueless like us others.span/p  
>p class="p3"span class="s1""Oh! It's not a thought at all!" Radagast exclaimed, "It's just a little-" then a stick shaped creature crawled out of his mouth. Gandalf pulled it out of his mouth "Stick-insect." Radagast finished. span/p  
>p class="p3"span class="s1"I felt my stomach turn of disgust and I grimaced at the incident. Where the rest of the wizards also like this one?span/p  
>p class="p3"span class="s1""That's what the wizard of the East is like?" Kíli muttered sarcastically and then gazed at Rue.span/p  
>p class="p3"span class="s1""We're not all like that." the nymph defended. span/p  
>p class="p3"span class="s1""Pardon us my friends." Gandalf spoke, "Would you mind if Radagast and I were to speak privately?" the company and I nodded and then the two of them walked off to a private spot. span/p  
>p class="p3"span class="s1"They talked for a long time, sounding both agitated and frightened. Little Rue had sat himself close to the pair to eavesdrop on them, which was an incredibly unwise thing to do since what he got himself into the last time he did. I was about to go tell him to come back… When I heard a twig break further into the woods. I froze on the spot and listened sharply for another sound.span/p  
>p class="p3"span class="s1"Then, a howling from a wolf, icing through the air, startled the whole company. span/p  
>p class="p3"span class="s1""Was that a wolf?!" Bilbo squeaked after the howling ended, "A-are there w-wolves out there?" I spun around to look at the others.span/p  
>p class="p3"span class="s1""Wolf?" Bofur stammered, his eyes were widened in fear, "No that is no wolf."span/p  
>p class="p3"span class="s1"After that, I heard a growl from behind me. I glanced over my shoulder, to find a humongous wolf glaring at me as if I was a large piece of flesh. I didn't even manage to react when the beast charged for me. span/p  
>p class="p3"span class="s1"It plunged onto me, knocking the air out of my lungs. But before it managed to bury its fangs into me, it was immediately killed by Thorin. Its legs slackened as it died and I crawled out of the way before it fell. Then I saw another gigantic wolf, sneaking up behind Thorin. "Behind you!" I yelled. span/p  
>p class="p3"span class="s1"An arrow suddenly shot into it and Dwalin followed by cutting the beast down, killing it.span/p  
>p class="p3"span class="s1"I was shaking of horror as I stared at the two corpses of the strange animals. "What in the world are those creatures?" I breathed, my voice trembling.span/p  
>p class="p3"span class="s1""Warg scouts." Thorin snarled viciously, "Which means an orc-pack is not far behind."span/p  
>p class="p3"span class="s1""Orc pack!?" Bilbo and I blurted out at the same time. I felt someone's hands pulling me up on my feet. I turned glanced over my shoulder to see Kíli being the one who had his hands on me.span/p  
>p class="p3"span class="s1""Who did you tell about your quest, beyond your kin?" Gandalf roared, coming back from his talk with Radagast.span/p  
>p class="p3"span class="s1""No one." Thorin rumbled.span/p  
>p class="p3"span class="s1""Who did you tell?" Gandalf repeated, this time sounding more distressed and aggravated.span/p  
>p class="p3"span class="s1""No one, I swear." Thorin replied. "What in Durin's name is going on?" he hissed through his teeth, his jaw being very tight of distress.span/p  
>p class="p3"span class="s1""You are being hunted." Gandalf stated.span/p  
>p class="p3"span class="s1"Hunted? Hunted?! I felt panic flare up and sweat began to pour down my brow.span/p  
>p class="p3"span class="s1""We have to get out of here." Dwalin growled.span/p  
>p class="p3"span class="s1""We can't!" came the squeaky voice of Ori as he approached us. "We have no ponies! They bolted due to the wargs."span/p  
>p class="p3"span class="s1"No…No… I felt a tear roll down my cheek when I realized that I no longer had little Mirra to share our marches with. Poor little thing… They wouldn't last for long out here on their own…span/p  
>p class="p3"span class="s1""We still have our legs!" Rue shouted, "We'll just have to run for it." span/p  
>p class="p3"span class="s1""I shall draw them off." Radagast volunteered and gazed seriously at Gandalf.span/p  
>p class="p3"span class="s1""These are Gundabad wargs. They'll outrun you." the Grey wizard replied doubtfully.span/p  
>p class="p3"span class="s1""emThese emare Rhosgobel rabbits." Radagast the Brown responded as he pointed proudly at his beloved rodents. There was an awkward moment of silence and we all stared at the wizard as if he was out of his mind. "I would like to see them try." he taunted. /span/p  
>p class="p3"span class="s1""Keep them occupied. Buy us as much time and distance as you can." Thorin commanded the brown wizard. span/p  
>p class="p4"The company drew their weapons and readied themselves for the long run. I became nervous to the fact that we had to run; I'm a terrible runner. I would just have to pray to the Gods (if there are any) that I would manage to keep up with the others.p  
>p class="p3"span class="s1"Radagast prepared his hares and stepped onto his sleigh, then Rue ran up to him and said something I did not hear. But I did hear this from Radagast: "Oh! It's been a while since i saw a little nymph." he commented and leaned closer to Rue's face, "What a fair looking lady you are." he said before his rabbits shot off in full speed. span/p  
>p class="p3"span class="s1"Lady?span/p  
>p class="p3"span class="s1"Rue straightened and then drew his sword and turned around. I stared dumbfounded at him. He realized that I had heard Radagast's comment and he opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. span/p  
>p class="p3"span class="s1""… Rue?" I asked, my eyes being wide of confuse. Was Rue, in fact, a lady? Like I had suspected?span/p  
>p class="p3"span class="s1""Come on you two." Fíli hissed at us and pulled Rue along with him and Kíli took my hand. span/p  
>p class="p3"span class="s1"I snapped out of my thoughts and before I knew it we were out of the woods, running on a yellowed, rocky plain. span/p  
>p class="p3"span class="s1"It was difficult for me to keep up with the others, but I forced my legs move forward. This was a run of life or death; rest if you wish to be eaten by wargs, run if you wish to live a few more decades. span/p  
>p class="p3"span class="s1"In the distance, I saw that the orc pack had weathered our trail and they were onto us. But suddenly, Radagast burst out from the forest line and managed to catch the attention of the pack. His rabbits rapidly sprinted out into the plain, leading the pack further away from us. "Come and get me!" the wizard shouted tauntingly and laughed evilly as the pack raced after him. span/p  
>p class="p3"span class="s1""He'll kill himself!" I panted. span/p  
>p class="p3"span class="s1""Oh he's a wizard!" Fíli panted back, "He can watch out for himself." span/p  
>p class="p3"span class="s1""Here!" Thorin shouted and led us behind some rocks where we could run behind until Radagast had led the pack to a safe distance. span/p  
>p class="p3"span class="s1"Thorin stopped peaked out from the rocks, judging if we could run safely across the plain. "Move!" his voice bellowed and all of us began to sprint again. span/p  
>p class="p3"span class="s1"But before we knew it, right in front of us, came the equipage of Radagast the Brown with the orc pack chasing after him. We halted swiftly and retreated to another huge hill of rock and stone, where we took refuge.span/p  
>p class="p3"span class="s1"The howlings and roars faded further into the distance. My heart was beating furiously in my chest, sweat was pouring allover my body and my head was dangerously dizzy. We had been running for nearly half an hour at full speed. span/p  
>p class="p3"span class="s1""I don't think I can run any longer." I hissed as I tried to catch up with my breath, "I think I'm about to faint…"span/p  
>p class="p3"span class="s1""No! Stop it!" Rue said and slapped my arm, "Keep it together Bella. You can do it." span/p  
>p class="p3"span class="s1"Thorin hushed at us and we instantly shut up. I could hear the sound of four, heavy paws walking on the hill above us. A warg was snarling and sniffing the air and yet again, panic took hold of me and I held my breath, covering my mouth. span/p  
>p class="p3"span class="s1"Thorin nodded at his younger nephew and Kíli readied himself with his bow and arrow. He stepped out from the rock, turned and shot the beast. It fell onto the ground right in front of me and Rue. span/p  
>p class="p3"span class="s1"It hadn't died and additionally, there was an orc with it. Most of the dwarves reacted and pounced on the two creatures, killing them brutally… and loudly. But they were too loud, that could draw the attention of the pack. span/p  
>p class="p3"span class="s1"Gandalf peaked out from the rock and his eyes froze in fear. "Move! Run!" he yelled and began to sprint furiously towards another huge boulder in the distance. The orcs had noticed us. Oh Mother, help us…span/p  
>p class="p3"span class="s1""This way! Quickly!" the voice of the wizard shot through the air. span/p  
>p class="p3"span class="s1"I felt an adrenaline rush pumping through my limbs and suddenly, I had outrun the whole company and I was running beside Gandalf. "Where are we going?" I shrieked to him.span/p  
>p class="p3"span class="s1""Over there!" he roared and pointed with his finger towards the boulder we were closing up to. span/p  
>p class="p3"span class="s1"My legs moved even faster and soon I reached it. Gandalf was not far behind, but what I realized, was that the others were not with us.span/p  
>p class="p3"span class="s1""Where are the others?" I cried.span/p  
>p class="p3"span class="s1""They're behind us." Gandalf panted, "Go down there, into the hole." he gestured to the rock. I lowered my eyebrows in confuse.span/p  
>p class="p3"span class="s1""But what about the others-"span/p  
>p class="p3"span class="s1""Do as I say!" he raved, "The others will come. There now, get down!" he showed me to the rock and shoved me down into a hole. span/p  
>p class="p3"span class="s1"I slided down the rocky hole and turned around to help Gandalf, but he had not followed. "Gandalf!" I screamed in horror, "Gandalf!"span/p  
>p class="p3"span class="s1""This way you fools!" he suddenly roared and then he came sliding down the hole. Then a whole cascade followed right after him.span/p  
>p class="p3"span class="s1"Bilbo, Nori, Ori, Gloín, Bofur, Bombur, Dori, Oín, Bifur, Dwalin and Balin. Where were Thorin, Rue, Fíli and Kíli? span/p  
>p class="p3"span class="s1"Then the three of them came tumbling down and Thorin right after them. A sound of wargs and orc screaming of pain occurred and I swear I heard the hooves of horses galloping. A horn was blown as more painful cries poisoned the air. span/p  
>p class="p3"span class="s1""What is it?" I asked. No one answered, but then an orc rolled down into the hole. The dwarves raised their weapons and roared warningly. But it didn't move, it was already dead. span/p  
>p class="p3"span class="s1"Thorin kneeled beside the corpse and pulled out an arrow from its neck. "Elves." he spat and threw the arrow away. The cries ended and the only thing to be heard was the sound of horses galloping that was fading away. span/p  
>p class="p3"span class="s1"Finally, there was a moment of calmness. I could finally breathe. But I noticed Bofur staring shockingly at me.span/p  
>p class="p3"span class="s1""What?" I said.span/p  
>p class="p3"span class="s1""Bella are you feeling alright?" he asked and came closer. "You're all blue!"span/p  
>p class="p3"span class="s1""Huh?" I said and I staggered on my feet. My head became incredibly heavy and I had a hard time breathing.span/p  
>p class="p3"span class="s1""Bella." I heard the voice of Kíli, but I could barely see him, due to the blackness that began to dim my eyes.span/p  
>p class="p3"span class="s1"My legs gave in and I fell, but someone caught me in his arms and I recognized the smell of Kíli. "Bella?" he said nervously, shaking me in his grip. I couldn't answer him and I heard the others beginning to say my name anxiously. span/p  
>p class="p3"span class="s1"My breath became irregular and then, darkness took me. span/p  
>p class="p3" p  
>p class="p3"strongspan class="s1"Now we'll see if I can manage to update on Sunday's as usual, school's back again and it has begun to be pretty hectic. But I will do the best I can. Have a nice next week!span/strong/p  
>p class="p4" p  
>p class="p4" p  
>p class="p4" p  
>p class="p4" p  
>p class="p4" p  
>p class="p4" p  
>p class="p4" p  
>p class="p4" p  
>p class="p4" p 


End file.
